La chose
by Karine-F
Summary: Quelque chose s'est passé durant l'épisode Neverland. Un échange secret, une erreur, un moment de faiblesse dont elles ne souhaitaient reparler sous aucun prétexte… Seulement, leur entrée dans ce nouveau monde, l'Underworld, évincera toutes leurs convictions… Car jusqu'à maintenant, il était hors de question de reparler de la chose . SQ.
1. Chapitre 1

**La « chose ».**

* * *

Résumé : Quelque chose s'est passé durant l'épisode Neverland. Un échange secret, une erreur, un moment de faiblesse dont elles ne souhaitaient reparler sous aucun prétexte… Seulement, leur entrée dans ce nouveau monde, l'Underworld, évincera toutes leurs convictions… Car jusqu'à maintenant, il était hors de question de reparler de **« la chose »**.

* * *

 _Hé oui, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction ! En réalité… Argh, je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher finalement. Ecrire est trop viscéral, mon manuscrit stagne alors, je comble mon envie comme je le peux, à coups de SwanQueen… Vos reviews sur mes précédentes fics me font tellement plaisir, je suis heureuse de partager mes histoires avec vous et que vous les appréciiez. Bonne lecture ! (Au fait… Cette fiction comporte des spoilers de la 5A. Je ne comptes pas regarder la 5B donc, à priori, mon récit ne devrait pas en être influencé, bien que se déroulant dans le cadre de cette seconde partie de saison.)_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

* * *

 **« Et maintenant ? Grimaça Regina. »**

La famille entière se trouvait dans la barque les menant vers ce nouveau monde effrayant. Devant eux se dressait un portail bleuté n'inspirant aucune confiance. Regina regarda Emma, qui frissonna.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

Elle était à ses côtés, observant cet horizon incertain et inquiétant. Regina s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur celle de la sauveuse et se ravisa, se souvenant tout à coup que cela avait été l'un des éléments déclencheurs de « la chose ».

Le groupe traversa le portail. La sauveuse et la reine sentirent un flux magique les envahir. Un flux différent, plus noir et éteint. Regina grimaça de nouveau tandis que son regard croisa celui de la sauveuse.

Elles se mirent à se fixer longuement, communiquant ainsi toutes leurs émotions, comme elles l'avaient toujours fais.

Sans aucun doute, Regina n'était là que pour Emma et rien d'autre. Elle observa la blonde détourner le regard, gênée.

Oui, elle ferait tout pour elle. Elle faisait déjà tout pour elle, jusqu'à s'aventurer dans les enfers pour sauver un homme dont elle connaissait la nature néfaste.

Regina se mit à frissonner d'appréhension. Jusqu'où pouvait-elle aller ? Pourquoi ?

Il était indéniable que Regina tenait à Emma, plus qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle tenait à elle comme à Henry, comme à la vie elle-même. Alors, jusqu'où serait-elle prête à aller pour elle ? Et bien elle n'en avait pas la réponse, mais savoir où elle s'apprêtait à aller à cet instant même lui fit étrangement peur.

Regina ferma les yeux, se remémorant Nerverland, le lieu où tout avait commencé. Regina chercha un mot pour qualifier leur relation, un mot qui traduirait tout son attachement pour cette jeune femme.

Seulement, elle ne se l'avouerait jamais sciemment.

Non. Regina n'avouerait jamais.

 _« Des sœurs. Nous sommes comme des sœurs. »_

La brune se répéta cette phrase, telle une prière dans son esprit. Une phrase dont elle n'était absolument pas convaincue… Mais il était plus aisé de se bercer de douces illusions plutôt que d'affronter une réalité qui nous ferait peur.

Emma quant à elle était tout aussi pensive. Perdre Hook avait été une épreuve de plus. En réalité, son envie d'affronter ce nouveau monde n'était pas proportionnel à l'amour qu'elle avait voué à Killian Jones. Non, elle en avait simplement assez que tout lui soit arraché si brutalement. Neal, Walsh puis Hook… Elle vivait l'ensemble de ces pertes comme un échec de plus, un échec dans son rôle de sauveuse essentiellement. Au-delà de cela, Emma voulait se persuader qu'elle n'était pas un poison pour les autres. Cette perspective l'effrayait.

Elle se mit à regarder ses parents, puis Henry pour finalement, attarder son regard sur le visage de l'ancienne reine lui faisant face.

Une boule au ventre se forma en elle devant les personnes composant cette embarcation.

Et si elle avait tort, au fond ? Et si elle n'était vouée qu'à perdre ceux qu'elle aime ?

Emma se mit à fixer Regina de plus en plus longuement.

Oui, et si elle venait à perdre Henry et Regina ? Elle en était sûre, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Elle avait déjà failli perdre son fils, mais au grand jamais elle n'avait imaginé la perspective que Regina ne fasse un jour, plus partie de sa vie, de ce monde.

La blonde se mit à observer ses mains et à triturer ses doigts nerveusement, retenant le flot d'émotions presque dévastateur s'emparant d'elle.

Elle aurait tant préféré venir dans ce monde seule, affronter cette expédition seule. Elle admettait que ses parents la suivent, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux… Elle ferait la même chose pour Henry. Son fils était courageux, il avait tant peur de la perdre, comment le blâmer pour sa présence… Mais Regina… Mise à part la présence de leurs fils commun, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être ici. Seulement, la blonde sentait qu'il y avait plus.

Regina n'était pas seulement venue pour leur petit garçon. D'ailleurs, sa détermination à la suivre avait été manifestée bien avant qu'Henry ne décide de venir.

Emma manipulait ses ongles avec nervosité et tentait de cacher des larmes naissances dans ses yeux.

Regina était venue pour elle.

Sans aucun but, sans aucun attachement particulier, sans raison, elle l'avait suivi aveuglément. Comment pouvait-elle sacrifier sa fin heureuse pour elle ? Elle aurait pu rester à Storybrooke, reprendre son rôle de maire, reprendre le quotidien avec Robin et Roland, une vie qu'elle semblait avoir toujours rêvé. Et pourtant, elle était là, dans cette barque précaire, en route pour le monde des Enfers tout cela pour elle.

La dernière fois qu'elles avaient été dans un lieu de ce genre, c'était Neverland. Emma frissonna à cette pensée, et à « la chose » qu'elle s'empressa de chasser de son esprit. Elle se refocalisa sur Regina.

Emma était touchée, émue, presque dévastée par la dévotion, la fidélité sans faille que lui vouait la jeune femme. Personne ne semblait réaliser l'importance cruciale de Regina en ces lieux pour elle, personne ne semblait réaliser qu'elle était l'unique personne présente ici dans le seul but de tout lui donner sans aucun retour. Pourquoi faisait-elle tout cela ?

Emma ferma les yeux et repensa à Hook. Hook. Cet homme dont elle s'était amourachée, sans qu'elle ne sache comment ni pourquoi.

Il était brun, un ancien méchant repenti, ils avaient mal commencés, mais avait été contraint d'être réunis au premier abord, dans un but commun. Emma s'efforça de ne voir aucune similitude entre son amant défunt et une autre personne.

Car cela n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Non.

De toute ses forces, Emma se concentra afin d'occulter ses pensées déviantes… Car il était hors de question qu'elle pense à sa situation actuelle. Hors de question qu'elle pense à ce que Hook était VERITABLEMENT pour elle. Le mot « substitut » lui parvient à l'esprit un millième de seconde avant qu'elle ne le chasse avec rage.

Emma rouvrit les yeux et observa l'horizon avec détermination. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle accomplisse sa nouvelle mission : faire revenir Killian Jones. Quitte à s'y perdre elle-même…


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

* * *

L'embarcation arriva enfin au port de l'Underworld. La réplique avec la ville de Storybrooke était parfaite, troublante.

Personne ne se doutait que ce nouveau monde ressemblerait à cela et c'était… assez déroutant pour chacun.

Regina et Emma stressait énormément. En pénétrant dans la ville, la boutique de Gold était remplacée par un commerce de la mort, le clocher était détruit et les ruines trônaient presque fièrement au beau milieu de la place. Plusieurs commerces paraissaient beaucoup plus délabrés qu'ils ne l'étaient dans le monde réel.

 **« Nous devrions peut-être… nous installer quelque part pour la nuit. Grimaça Charmant.**

 **_ Il a l'air de faire toujours nuit ici. Répondit Regina.**

 **_ Vous êtes au courant que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de vous être aventuré en ces lieux n'est-ce pas ? Demanda une voix étrangère. »**

Le groupe entier se retourna vers la voix masculine et perfide s'échappant du groupe. En se retournant, Regina arbora un faciès des plus rageurs. Elle s'avança devant Henry, d'un geste protecteur.

 **« Misérable vermine. Siffla l'ancienne reine.**

 **_ Peter Pan m'ira très bien. Répondit le jeune homme d'un sourire carnassier.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Demanda avec véhémence la reine en s'approchant de lui dangereusement tout en le pointant du doigt.**

 **_ Oh oh, du calme. Vous êtes ici pour retrouver quelqu'un après tout non ? Demanda le jeune homme d'un air malicieux, leur faisant étrangement rappeler le sourire perfide du crocodile. »**

Emma s'avança vers le jeune garçon, curieuse et inquiète.

 **« Comment-**

 **_ Tout se sait ici. Répondit fièrement Peter.**

 **_ Tu sais quelque chose. Siffla Regina.**

 **_ En effet… Suivez-moi. Leur incita-t-il en avançant. »**

Emma se mit à suivre Peter Pan aveuglément tandis que Regina roula des yeux d'exaspération. Elle avait l'intention de ne faire confiance à personne… Mais Emma semblait en penser autrement.

Avec surprise, le jeune homme s'avança en direction de l'ancienne boutique de Gold et l'ouvrit.

S'y trouvaient à présent toutes sortes de babioles, toute différentes de ce que contient habituellement la boutique de Storybrooke. L'étalage était rempli de grimoire, potions, œil de serpent, griffes et autres ingrédients maléfiques. Regina grimaça en passant ses yeux à travers la boutique, reconnaissant la plupart d'entre eux.

 **« Crache le morceau Pan. Pourquoi nous as-tu amené ici ? Demanda véhément Regina.**

 **_ Ce monde est différent du votre. Il en est même… L'exact opposé. Tandis que Storybrooke est régit par les héros, l'Underworld n'est composé essentiellement que de…**

 **_ Méchants. Compléta Emma.**

 **_ C'est exact. J'ai repris la boutique de mon fils sous les ordres de sa Majesté.**

 **_ Sa Majesté ? Demanda curieusement Emma. »**

Regina eut le teint tout à coup livide, la bouche sèche et des sueurs froides. Elle se figea, observant Peter Pan avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'angoisse.

La brune voulut sortir un mot, mais rien ne parvenait à s'échapper de sa bouche. Snow se tourna vers elle, inquiète de son état soudain.

 **« Regina ? Demanda la brune aux cheveux courts.**

 **_ C-Cora est ici ? Demanda Regina, redoutant par la même occasion la réponse.**

 **_ Ici c'est sa Majesté. Et tout comme vous ma chère, elle est avisée de chaque action entreprise dans sa ville. »**

Les mains de Regina devinrent moites. Sa vue se troubla et la brune dut se retenir de s'écrouler, ou de vomir.

C'était impossible.

Emma se tourna vers la brune. S'apercevant de son malaise, elle accourut vers elle.

 **« Regina ! S'exclama Emma en lui agrippant le bras.**

 **_ Je… vais bien Emma. Ça va. Vous… Hum… Vous êtes sure que ça en vaut vraiment le coup pas vrai ? Demanda légèrement la brune, laissant échapper un léger rire jaune traduisant son angoisse profonde.**

 **_ Regina… Chuchota Emma, blessée de faire tant endurer de choses à la jeune femme.**

 **_ Ca va Emma, je vous assure... »**

Regina accorda un sourire réconfortant à la sauveuse, qui dut contenir de toutes ses forces des larmes naissantes. Elle se sentit subitement égoïste et son cœur se brisa à la vue d'une Regina chamboulée et surtout, à la pensée qu'elle devrait affronter sa mère de nouveau.

Chacune s'observaient intensément, en silence tandis qu'Emma soutenaient toujours la reine.

 **« … Mais si ma… mère est ici. Nous allons avoir un problème. Grimaça Regina.**

 **_ Oh et j'en ai la solution bien sûr. S'exclama fièrement Peter.**

 **_ Les marchés sont de familles et je sais avec expérience que rien n'est gratuit avec vous. Quel est ton prix ? Siffla Regina. »**

Peter arbora un sourire carnassier.

 **« Trois fois rien. Une… âme fera l'affaire. Répondit simplement le jeune garçon.**

 **_ Pardon ? Demanda Emma, un sourcil relevé.**

 **_ Voyez-vous, ce commerce est quelque peu… spécial. Laissa échapper Peter. »**

Le jeune homme s'avança vers les deux femmes se soutenant l'une l'autre, un air malicieux sur le visage.

 **« Votre fameux… Hook n'est plus ici.** Répondit le garçon. **Hadès possède son âme.**

 **_ Pardon ? S'exclama Emma.**

 **_ Une parfaite affaire je dois dire, il est mon meilleur client. En arrivant dans ces lieu, votre fameux Killian Jones ne payait pas de mine.** Ria Peter sous le regard noir d'Emma. **Il s'en est remis à moi. Hadès est à ce monde ce que vous, Emma Swan, êtes à Storybrooke. Son but à lui n'est pas d'offrir des fins heureuses mais de les ôter… Et pour cela, il s'empare des âmes. Je suis son fournisseur principal, ou plutôt l'intermédiaire je dirais. Répondit fièrement Peter.**

 **_ Votre marché aujourd'hui serait donc d'échanger une âme contre une autre, c'est-à-dire celle de Hook, c'est bien ça ? Répondit la blonde.**

 **_ C'est exact.**

 **_ Prenez la mienne.**

 **_ Emma ! Laissa échapper Regina et Snow en même temps. »**

La reine empoigna le bras de la sauveuse afin de l'emmener à l'abri des regards.

Elle se mit à chuchoter, en colère.

 **« Emma, Peter est pire que son père, ce deal n'a pas lieu d'être.**

 **_ Je suis venue pour sauver Hook. Répondit la blonde, pleine d'aplomb.**

 **_ Et je suis venu pour vous empêcher de vous comporter comme une idiote Miss Swan ! »**

La blonde se redressa, vexée tandis que Regina s'approcha plus encore d'elle.

 **« Il est hors de question que je sois venu ici pour faire un marché de ce genre. Pire encore, pour devoir sauver deux personnes au lieu d'une c'est compris ?**

 **_ Hadès possède l'âme de Hook. Nous devons la récupérer. Répondit Emma, têtue.**

 **_ Et il y a d'autres moyens.**

 **_ Ça aurait dû être moi, j'aurais dû y passer. Répondit la blonde, les yeux embrumés de larmes.**

 **_ Emma… Vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde. Vous êtes déjà ici et nous trouverons un autre moyen. »**

La blonde hocha de la tête négativement, dévastée. Regina comprit alors qu'Emma cherchait simplement à se punir durant cette mission presque suicide. Oui, elle voulait reprendre son rôle de sauveuse, et ces actions avaient pour seul but de se punir pour la mort de Hook. Le cœur de Regina se serra face à cette vision, celle d'une Emma Swan faible dont elle n'était pas habituée. Emma qui avait été si combattive, elle n'existait plus que par son rôle de sauveuse et cela la détruisait petit à petit… Car il était véritablement impossible pour elle de sauver tout le monde.

 **« Emma… Chuchota Regina. »**

Le faciès de la reine devint tout à coup suppliant et désolée.

 **« Je… Je ne veux pas que vous échangiez votre âme. J'ai… besoin… de vous… Répondit doucement et timidement la brune. »**

La blonde redressa son regard surpris vers la reine, qui réalisa ses paroles.

 **« Henry. J'ai besoin de vous… pour Henry. Se précipita de corriger la brune.**

 **_ Oui, bien sûr. Souffla la sauveuse.**

 **_ Il est hors de question qu'il perde sa mère. Vous devez rester. Pour lui. Il ne sera jamais heureux sans vous. »**

Emma hocha de la tête, observant le sol avec tristesse. La brune apposa sa main sur son bras, la faisant relever le regard.

 **« Nous le retrouverons. Vous aurez votre fin heureuse. Rassura Regina.**

 **_ C'est à moi de les créer Regina.**

 **_ Eh bien, peut-être pas toujours. Répondit la brune en souriant timidement. »**

Le cœur d'Emma s'emballa imperceptiblement. Toutes deux se surprise alors à émettre le souhait que le temps se fige, juste pour cet instant. Chacune s'observait avec attention, bienveillance. Une fois encore, Regina se retint d'empoigner les mains de la sauveuse.

Seulement, la blonde le fit à sa place, lui insufflant toute sa reconnaissance.

Regina voulut que ce contact se prolonge une éternité… Mais elle ôta ses mains, gênée.

 **« Evitons cela. Nous savons où ça a pu nous mener par le passé. Répondit la brune, détachée.**

 **_ « La… chose ». Grimaça Emma. »**

Regina détourna les yeux, gênée, puis tourna le dos à Emma afin de rejoindre le groupe les attendant avec appréhension.

« **Vous avez réfléchis ? Demanda Peter, souriant.**

 **_ Nous déclinons votre offre. Répondit Emma en croisant les bras.**

 **_ Très bien.** Répondit Peter. **Dans ce cas, je suppose que je vais en affairer sa Majesté la Reine. »**

Regina lança un regard mauvais à Peter avant de sortir de la boutique, suivit du groupe.

 **« Quoique nous fassions, considérons que Cora est au courant de notre présence ici. Car elle le sera, forcément. S'exclama Regina en se massant les tempes et en tournant en rond.**

 **_ Comment allons-nous faire ? Demanda Snow, inquiète.**

 **_ Je… »**

Regina releva le regard, s'apercevant que tous attendaient une réponse de sa part. Une charge immense se mit à peser sur ses épaules et elle comprit, soudain, comment Emma avait pu sombrer dans les ténèbres aussi facilement. Se vêtir de la veste de sauveuse, de celle proposant des solutions étaient un lourd fardeau, bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

 **« Je vais affronter ma mère. Répondit catégoriquement Regina.**

 **_ Je viens avec toi. Répondit Robin qui était, jusqu'à maintenant, silencieux.**

 **_ Non. Le stoppa-t-elle. »**

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils de surprise tandis qu'Emma était de plus en plus inquiète.

 **« Je l'affronterais seule. Et vous devez trouver Hook pendant que je ferais diversion. Répondit la brune.**

 **_ Mais nous ne savons même pas par où commencer ! S'exclama Robin, désemparé.**

 **_ J'ai peut-être bien une idée… Chuchota Henry d'une voix timide, faisant se retourner le groupe entier vers lui d'un regard interrogateur. »**


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

* * *

 **« Hum…** Se racla la gorge Henry, gênée. **Nous pouvons peut-être partir à la recherche de Mégara. Répondit le jeune garçon.**

 **_ Mégara ? Demanda Snow, les sourcils froncés.**

 **_ Eh bien, si Hadès est bien le « sauveur » ici, il y a de fortes chances que Mégara se trouve dans cette ville.**

 **_ Qui est-ce ? Demanda Regina en s'avançant.**

 **_ Une femme qui a vendu son âme à Hadès. Il faudra peut-être se méfier d'elle, mais elle connaît Hadès et il est certain qu'elle peut nous aider à trouver Hook.**

 **_ Tu es toujours aussi plein de ressources Henry. Répondit Emma, un sourire en coin. »**

Le jeune homme sourit à sa mère timidement. Il ne lui avait pas encore totalement pardonné pour sa conduite en tant que Ténébreuse. Elle lui avait mentit, avait arraché le cœur de son premier amour afin de briser le sien pour obtenir une chose dont elle avait besoin. Comment pardonner si vite un acte si atroce ? Il lui faudrait du temps… Mais l'expérience lui avait appris que chaque personne commet des erreurs et qu'il faut laisser une chance à chacun de se repentir.

 **« Nous devrions avancer et découvrir la ville. Suggéra Robin.**

 **_ Je pars à la Mairie. Répondit Regina en se tournant dos au groupe et en commençant à avancer. »**

Emma courut vers la brune et l'attrapa par le bras, lui intima de se retourner.

 **« Pas d'imprudences Regina. Lui intima-t-elle.**

 **_ Je suis sa fille. Elle ne me fera aucun mal. Répondit assurément la brune.**

 **_ Oui, mais elle peut t'influencer, surtout quand elle réalisera que tu as changé.**

 **_ Vous ne m'en pensez toujours pas capable n'est-ce pas ? Ayez confiance en moi Miss Swan. Lui ordonna durement Regina. »**

Emma ferma les yeux, apeurée par la situation qu'elle ne contrôlait plus.

 **« … Et il me semble avoir convenu que vous deviez arrêter ça. Compléta Regina en désignant la main de la blonde toujours agrippée à son bras.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de « la chose » Regina. Grogna Emma.**

 **_ Je n'en parle pas, je vous demande simplement d'arrêter. Grogna d'autant plus Regina d'un regard dur. »**

Henry observa ses deux mères avec suspicion. Elles avaient le don de s'allier tout en continuant à s'affronter continuellement. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

Plusieurs fois, ils les avaient entendus parler de « la chose ». Il n'avait jamais su de quoi elles parlaient. Personne ne le savait. Il avait demandé à ses grands-parents qui semblaient aussi ignorants que lui à ce sujet.

De quelle « chose » parlaient-elles ? Pourquoi cela les gênaient-elles tant au point d'en être en colère l'une contre l'autre ? Elles semblaient si amères concernant cette « chose » si mystérieuse.

Henry détestait les non-dits tout autant que les mensonges. Son âme de croyant le poussait à creuser, à savoir et surtout, à mener ses deux mères vers un dialogue plus constructif.

Henry était persuadé qu'en parlant de cette… « chose », un abcès se crèverait entre elles… Seulement, pour cela, il faudrait savoir qu'est-ce qu'était que « la chose » et cela… c'était une autre histoire.

Après un long échange de regard silencieux, Emma lâcha Regina qui partit en dehors du groupe. Emma ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute, mais elle était inquiète pour la brune. Inquiète car elle savait à présent l'aisance et la facilité déconcertante qu'il fallait pour se tourner vers la magie noire.

 **« Allons y. Grogna Emma en avançant à la tête du groupe. »**

Snow eut l'air désolé tandis que Henry se rapprocha de sa mère qui avançait à une allure rapide.

 **« Emma ? Demanda le jeune homme.**

 **_ Oui ? Répondit la blonde, quelque peu affectée par l'évocation de son prénom dans la bouche de son fils.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que… « la chose » ? »**

Le teint d'Emma varia alors du rouge pivoine au blanc immaculé. Elle évita le regard du jeune garçon.

 **« Rien qui te concerne. Eluda Emma.**

 **_ Oui mais tu te dispute souvent avec maman à ce propos. Vous devriez peut-être en parler.**

 **_ Nous l'avons déjà fait. Et c'est ok. Répondit rapidement la blonde.**

 **_ Ça n'a pas l'air pourtant. Bouda Henry.**

 **_ J'ai dit que c'était ok, Henry. Répondit sèchement Emma. »**

Henry se vexa face au ton employé. Emma se sentit coupable, mais n'osa pas demander le pardon de son fils, de peur qu'il ne s'entête à connaître la nature exact de « la chose ». Personne ne devait être au courant, personne. Il valait mieux en dissuader son fils tout de suite. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien sa nature trop curieuse.

Le groupe arriva rapidement au bout de la rue dans laquelle se trouvait le cimetière. Emma s'avança avec prudence, ayant pour idée de se rendre au caveau de Regina en quête d'indice. Elle buta contre une pierre tombale.

Elle se tourna et tomba à genoux face au nom inscrit.

 _« Killian Jones »_

La blonde retint ses larmes de toutes ses forces. Cette pierre tombale n'était qu'un rappel de plus à son erreur, un rappel à son manquement à son devoir. Elle avait failli, elle n'avait pas pu le sauver.

Snow apposa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa fille.

Emma releva le regard vers elle et se leva, observant d'un air désolé ses parents, Henry puis… Robin. Elle détourna rapidement le regard du jeune homme, gênée.

Emma repensa à Regina. Elle n'avait plus personne à qui se raccrocher à présent. Elle se surprit à jalouser Regina et Robin… Et elle s'en voulut pour cela.

Pourquoi jalouser ce couple et pas la situation de ses parents ? Emma préféra éluder cette question, le cœur serré.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans le caveau lorsqu'une jeune femme fit son apparition.

Elle avait de longs cheveux châtain clairs, des traits fins ainsi qu'une robe violette épousant parfaitement ses formes.

 **« Vous devez être Emma. Chuchota la brune.**

 **_ Oui. Répondit la concernée, perdue.**

 **_ Suivez-moi. Seule. Lui intima l'inconnue. »**

Emma observa Henry qui haussa les épaules. La blonde se dit qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre que de suivre cette jeune femme. Après tout, elle était dans le monde des Enfers. Que lui restait-il ?

* * *

Alors, pour l'instant, la fic ne regorge pas de SQ. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez en être blindé dès le prochain chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment une marque de reconnaissance pour mon travail je trouve et c'est adorable !

A demain !


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

* * *

Emma suivit la jeune femme qui la conduisit jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt située derrière elles.

Elle se retourna soudainement.

 **« Vous cherchez Hadès.**

 **_ Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda la sauveuse.**

 **_ Je suis Mégara. »**

Emma haussa les sourcils de surprise.

 **« Je peux vous conduire jusqu'à lui. Continua la brune.**

 **_ Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? Demanda Emma, soupçonneuse.**

 **_ Il détient votre amour prisonnier n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Meg, hautaine. »**

La blonde fut de nouveau, surprise.

 **« Comment est-ce que vous-**

 **_ Tout se sait ici. Coupa Meg sèchement.**

 **_ C'est quoi cette habitude que vous avez tous de dire ça ? Demanda la blonde en grimaçant, agacée. »**

Mégara roula des yeux d'exaspération. Emma eut un mince sourire. Cette expression lui rappela Regina.

 **« Ecoutez. Hadès détient l'âme de Hook, mais son corps est toujours en liberté. Il erre sans but dans l'Underworld depuis son arrivée.**

 **_ Où puis-je le trouver ? Demanda Emma avec espérance.**

 **_ Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. S'exclama la brune avant d'avancer plus loin dans la forêt.**

 **_ Attendez attendez, où m'emmenez-vous ? Demanda la blonde en se stoppant.**

 **_ Là où est votre fiancé. »**

La tentation fut grande pour la sauveuse de suivre cette jeune femme. Emma se rappela tout à coup la mise en garde de son fils la concernant. Puis, Regina, affrontant sa mère.

Elle se stoppa de nouveau.

 **« Non. Non. Répondit la blonde, anxieuse.**

 **_ Faites-moi confiance. S'exclama Meg. »**

Emma observa cette jeune inconnue qui lui faisait douloureusement pensé à Regina. Son cœur flancha.

 **« Je ne suis pas mauvaise Emma. Lui répondit Meg sous un ton ressemblant étrangement à celui de la reine. »**

Emma crut voir le visage de Regina un instant, mais se secoua la tête.

 **« Emma… Chuchota Mégara en s'avançant vers la sauveuse. »**

La brune s'avança vers la sauveuse qui l'observait, interloquée et déstabilisée. Le visage de la jeune femme se changea et Emma ne put se raisonner. Elle ne voyait plus que Regina devant elle.

Emma hocha la tête négativement.

 **« Ce n'est pas toi Regina, vous essayez de me manipuler ! S'écria Emma avec rage.**

 **_ Emma. J'ai dû utiliser ce stratagème pour échapper à ma mère. Lui répondit l'illusion de Regina doucement. »**

Emma fronça le regard. Regina s'avança vers elle d'un pas lascif.

 **« Emma, nous devrions concentrer nos recherches juste toutes les deux, tu ne crois pas ? Demanda la brune.**

 **_ Il y a mes parents, et Robin. Tout le monde m'a suivi ici pour m'aider.**

 **_ Il faut protéger ta famille Emma. Tu sais bien que je serais toujours là pour toi. S'avança Regina. »**

La brune se retrouva très proche d'Emma. Son souffle se mêla au sien tandis que son regard était suppliant et innocent.

 **« Avec notre magie, nous pouvons tout faire. Nous pourrons sauver Hook et épargner ta famille. Lui assura Regina en posant sa main sur son bras. »**

Emma regarda la main de la jeune femme posée sur son bras. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle observa de nouveau le regard bienveillant de Regina. Elle se pinça les lèvres. Puis, elle observa de nouveau la main posée sur son bras en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on arrête ça. Répondit la blonde.**

 **_ Nous pouvons faire une exception. Répondit Regina en haussant les épaules et en se mettant à fixer les lèvres d'Emma. »**

Emma regarda la bouche pulpeuse de la brune qui lui paraissait si tentante. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle s'approcha encore plus de Regina jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient presque collés l'un à l'autre.

 **« Emma.** Prononça Regina en repoussant une mèche de cheveux de la sauveuse derrière son oreille. **J'ai repéré Hadès. Il détient Hook dans la forêt. Si nous partons maintenant, nous pourrons le rattraper. »**

Regina ferma les yeux et frôla les lèvres de la sauveuse. Emma ouvrit subitement les yeux, le cœur battant.

 **« Regina. Qu'est-ce que c'est que « la chose » ? Demanda Emma, méfiante.**

 **_ « La chose » ? Répéta la brune en ricanant légèrement en se reculant de quelques centimètres.**

 **_ Oui. « La chose ». Répondit Emma en observant la reine dans les yeux.**

 **_ N'en parlons pas maintenant Emma. Le plus important est ton bonheur. Et ton bonheur est mon bonheur. Chuchota Regina en apposant ses deux mains sur les épaules de la sauveuse. »**

Emma ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Elle avait tant attendu, tant espérer entendre ces mots sortant de la bouche de la brune.

 **« Est-ce que tu es heureuse Regina ? Demanda anxieuse, Emma.**

 **_ EMMA ! S'exclama une voix lointaine.**

 **_ Tant que tu seras là, je serais toujours heureuse. Répondit la brune d'un sourire sincère. »**

Emma eut les larmes aux yeux. Le bonheur de Regina avait été une quête perpétuelle, son objectif principal. Et Emma se mit à se complaire dans les paroles de la jeune femme.

 **« Et j'obéirais au moindre de tes désirs Emma.**

 **_ Comment ça ? Demanda la blonde, les sourcils froncés.**

 **_ Je sais que tu me veux. Chuchota Regina en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure et en touchant la joue de la sauveuse.**

 **_ EMMA ELOIGNE-TOI ! S'exclama de nouveau cette même voix lointaine.**

 **_ J'en ai envie moi aussi. Chuchota suavement Regina qui n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de la reine.**

 **_ Tu ne me rejetteras plus ? Demanda la sauveuse, les yeux embrumés.**

 **_ Je ne t'ai jamais rejeté Emma, j'avais peur.**

 **_ EMMA ! Sanglota une voix féminine derrière elle.**

 **_ Venir ici avec toi m'as fait réaliser à quel point je tenais à toi Emma. Tu pourras rester avec Hook. Et avec moi. Nous pourrions être tous les 3 ensembles. Tu ne te sentirais plus mal, plus coupable. Tu n'aurais pas à choisir car tu nous aurais tous les deux. Tu ne me feras plus aucun mal. Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda la reine d'un sourire séducteur.**

 **_ Nous oublions Neverland alors ?**

 **_ Bien sûr.** Répondit Regina en haussant les épaules. **Embrasse-moi Emma et partons combattre Hadès. Ensemble. Prononça Regina en s'approchant de nouveau de la blonde. »**

Emma ferma les yeux de délectation. Son cœur battait la chamade. Comment résister ? Regina lui proposait enfin ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé en ces instants. Elle apaisait ses peurs. Elle voulait le bonheur de Regina, elle voulait sauver Hook, elle les voulait. Tous les deux. Etait-ce seulement possible de ne briser le cœur à aucun d'entre eux ? Etait-ce possible que Regina ait les mêmes envies qu'elle ? Pouvaient-ils vraiment se complaire ainsi ? Tout le monde serait là, juste pour elle. Emma s'approcha imperceptiblement de Regina. Celle-ci se pinça les lèvres en souriant, puis commença à fermer les yeux.

 **« MAMAN ! S'exclama Henry en sanglotant.**

 **_ Je regrette Emma. Et j'ai envie de tout rattraper. Tu as envie de m'embrasser comme j'en ai envie depuis tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla Regina, les yeux fermés. »**

Emma avait les yeux fermés.

« **Mes parents voudront nous séparer.**

 **_ Nous ne sommes pas obligés de leur dire. Répondit Regina. »**

Emma ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les pupilles noires d'excitation de la brune. Cédant à cette pulsion, la blonde déposa ses lèvres contre celle de la brune, heureuse. Elle avait attendu ce moment, elle voulait le vivre encore et encore. Regina sourit contre la bouche d'Emma en lui tenant le visage tendrement.

 **« Alors, tu acceptes de me suivre ? Demanda la reine contre les lèvres de la sauveuse.**

 **_ Je… »**

Emma ouvrit subitement les yeux. Elle tomba sur le visage presque angélique de la brune contre elle et secoua la tête. Elle recula précipitamment de Regina qui fronça les yeux en une moue interrogative.

 **« Tu n'es pas elle.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?**

 **_ Et puis, Regina n'oublierait jamais Neverland. Répondit Emma en secouant la tête.**

 **_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me crois pas ? Tu ne me crois jamais ! Tu me rends malheureuse. Répondit la brune en levant les bras, à la fois agacée et triste.**

 **_ Tu as dit que nous pourrions être ensemble tous les 3 sans compter Henry. Regina n'oublierait jamais Henry ! S'exclama Emma.**

 **_ EMMA REJOINS-NOUS TOUT DE SUITE. Ordonna Charmant.**

 **_ Tu es une illusion. Tu n'es pas Regina. Souffla Emma. »**

La brune accorda un dernier sourire vicieux avant de s'évanouir sans un nuage de fumée noire comme le charbon. Emma secoua la tête tandis qu'elle fut rejoint par ses parents.

 **« Emma, ça fait 1h qu'on te cherche ! S'exclama Snow.**

 **_ C'est, c'est, c'est cette… Balbutia Emma.**

 **_ Cette femme a essayé de t'avoir ! Tu n'as rien vu ?! Demanda Henry, incrédule.**

 **_ Non… Souffla Emma en fronçant les sourcils. Mais… Elle ressemblait à…**

 **_ Hook ? Demanda Charmant.**

 **_ Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ Elle a essayé de t'embrasser plusieurs fois. Elle a même réussi. Elle devait prendre une apparence qui réussirait à te convaincre de la suivre, mais pour nous, elle n'avait pas changé. Répondit Snow. »**

Emma fronça les sourcils et se mit à observer le sol, le teint rouge de honte.

 **« Emma ? Demanda Snow.**

 **_ Oui oui, c'était Hook. Excuse-moi, je suis déboussolée.**

 **_ C'est normal. J'ai eu droit à la même illusion, un jour, avec une sirène qui avait pris l'apparence de ta mère.** Rassura Charmant en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille. **Mais je m'en suis rendu compte quand elle m'a embrassé… De la même manière que toi visiblement.**

 **_ Heureusement qu'il est ton véritable amour pour que tu te rendes compte du stratagème. La magie ici est bercée d'illusion et est très perfide. Remarqua Robin. »**

Henry observa sa mère d'un regard un coin désapprobateur. Elle avait menti, il le savait… Mais il creuserait plus tard. Emma observa le sol et souffla lourdement avant de partir de ces lieux, non sans un dernier regard vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant, en compagnie de Regina… Ou tout du moins de son illusion. Son cœur se serra une dernière fois à ce souvenir perdu.

* * *

 _Guest : Oui effectivement, j'ai été inspiré par cette fic en regardant "Une Nounou d'Enfer" HAHAHAHA mais c'est traité tout autrement !_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Guest : Je ne comprends RIEN à ce que tu dis, pourrais-tu t'inscrire pour que je puisse éventuellement te répondre ? Je constate que cela fait quelques temps que tu commente mes fictions et j'avoue être perdue concernant quelques-unes de tes reviews._

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est un véritable moteur pour moi. Décidément, vous allez en avoir marre que je vous dise ça sans arrêt… Mais je vous le dis quand même HAHAHA_

 _Merci aux lecteurs commentant ponctuellement mais aussi merci en particulier aux habitués : Regina2015, JunkieWoman, Mystik.7, moithea, evilhayleyregal… Je n'ai pas la place pour tous vous caser, excusez-moi d'avance !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

* * *

Regina avançait à tatillon au sein de la Mairie étrangement silencieuse et sombre. Elle avait peur. Elle était loin de s'attendre à devoir affronter de nouveau sa mère.

 **« Regina ! S'exclama une voix féminine. »**

La brune se retourna et leva les sourcils de surprise.

 **« Emma, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici encore, je croyais avoir été claire. Chuchota Regina fermement.**

 **_ Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser faire ça seule. Répondit la blonde avec assurance. »**

Regina grogna en se massant les tempes.

 **« Je vous ai déjà dit que je pouvais le gérer. Souffla la Reine.**

 **_ Nous avons retrouvé Hook.**

 **_ Pardon ? Demanda la brune en levant tout à coup le regard vers la sauveuse.**

 **_ Ecoutez…** Grimaça Emma. **Il est possible que ce soit quelque peu… impossible de le sauver. Regina… Demanda Emma en levant le regard, embrumée de larmes.**

 **_ Oh Emma… Répondit d'un ton triste et compatissant la brune.**

 **_ Je voulais… Je voulais vous remercier. Enfin, vous avez été si… bonne avec moi. Répondit la blonde en s'avançant vers la reine et en l'observant fixement.**

 **_ Voyons Emma, c'est, enfin… C'est normal. Répondit Regina, à la fois flattée et touchée qu'une personne mette en avant sa bonté.**

 **_ Non. Vous méritez que je vous remercie toute ma vie pour ce que vous avez fait. Répondit Emma en s'avançant d'autant plus vers la reine. »**

Regina fronça les sourcils en voyant Emma si proche d'elle.

Son regard alternait entre ses yeux et son décolleté. Regina rougit en reculant d'un pas.

 **« Ce n'est pas la peine. Répondit la brune, gênée.**

 **_ J'insiste.** Répondit la blonde en reprenant sa position initiale, proche au possible de Regina. **Vous savez, Hook m'a fait beaucoup souffrir.**

 **_ J'en suis désolée. Répondit Regina, compatissante.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas de votre faute. En réalité, rien n'est de votre faute. »**

Regina baissa le regard, retenant à tout prix le flot de ses émotions de l'envahir. Elle se pinça les lèvres, touchée.

Emma refit un dernier pas en avant, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres seulement du corps de la brune.

 **« Rien n'a jamais été de votre faute. Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé dans ma vie. Souffla Emma.**

 **_ Je ne crois pas non. Ricana faussement et faiblement Regina.**

 **_ Si, je vous assure… Regina… Vous savez… Vous tenez beaucoup pour moi. »**

Regina releva le regard vers Emma. Silencieuse, elle ne savait que dire à la sauveuse.

 **« Vous… Enfin, vous êtes la mère d'Henry et puis, vous m'avez accompagné tout ce temps… Continua la blonde.**

 **_ Je ne pouvais pas vous laissez aller à Neverland seule, il fallait moi aussi que j'aille chercher notre fils vous savez.**

 **_ Oui… Souffla Emma en baissant le regard. »**

Regina se pinça les lèvres et baissa elle aussi le regard, honteuse de sa maladresse, mais gênée de devoir se dévoiler d'avantage.

 **« … Vous m'avez plus aidé que je ne l'ai fait Emma. Enfin… vous avez sauvé Henry, vous m'avez aidé lorsque j'ai voulu changé, vous m'avez aidé à retrouver Robin…**

 **_ Je n'aurais peut-être pas du.**

 **_ Pardon ? Demanda Regina en relevant le regard. »**

Emma se colla à Regina en observant sa bouche avec avidité.

 **« Vous tenez à moi Regina ? Demanda la sauveuse.**

 **_ Emma… Souffla Regina en détournant le regard et en croisant les bras.**

 **_ Vous tenez à moi autant que je tiens à vous n'est-ce pas ? Réitéra Emma en posant sa main sur le bras de la brune. »**

Regina releva le regard vers la blonde, embrumée de larmes. Oh oui, elle tenait à Emma plus que de raisons… Mais elle se retenait tellement de lui exprimer, cela en devenait douloureux.

 **« Laisse-toi aller. Lui souffla Emma.**

 **_ Je ne peux pas. Lâcha Regina en se reculant comme si la blonde était tout à coup empoisonnée.**

 **_ Aide-moi. Il faut trouver Hadès. S'avança Emma en collant Regina contre le mur.**

 **_ Je… Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas sauver Hook. Répondit la brune, les sourcils froncés.**

 **_ Oui. Mais il peut nous ramener chez nous. Seulement, j'aimerais qu'on y aille… Juste toutes les deux. Chuchota Emma.**

 **_ Pourquoi ? Demanda la reine.**

 **_ Je veux épargner ma famille… Mais je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Souffla Emma. »**

Regina retint sa respiration et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle paniquait presque en voyant le regard perçant de la blonde.

 **« Laisse-toi aller.**

 **_ Oh oh, ça non, hors de question ! Répondit la brune en ricanant durement et en se reculant le plus possible.**

 **_ Pourquoi ? Tu n'en a donc pas envie ? Demanda la blonde, le regard triste et la tête penchée.**

 **_ Emma. Vous venez de perdre Hook… encore.**

 **_ Oui, mais je t'ai toi. »**

Regina fronça les sourcils, la boule au ventre.

 **« Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi c'est ça ? Demanda tristement Emma.**

 **_ Bien sûr que non Emma, c'est tout le contraire même ! S'offusqua brusquement Regina.**

 **_ Regina… J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'en prie. Laisse-toi aller. »**

La brune hésita, le cœur serré.

 **« Tu sais bien que je tiens à toi. Chuchota Emma.**

 **_ Oui, je le sais… Souffla Regina.**

 **_ Je veux dire… plus qu'en tant qu'amie. Souffla Emma. »**

Le cœur de la reine se gonfla sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Le regard perçant d'Emma, suppliant même commença à lui faire baisser ses barrières. Regina s'approcha subtilement d'Emma.

Elle ferma les yeux et, seconde après seconde, approcha son visage de celui de la blonde. Elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes, ne réfléchissant à rien. Avec pudeur, elle pressa ses lèvres contre celle de la sauveuse qui répondit au baiser…

Pourtant, Regina se recula brusquement, les sourcils froncés.

 **« Non. S'exclama vivement Regina en se faufilant hors de la portée d'Emma.**

 **_ Non ? Demanda la blonde.**

 **_ Vous n'êtes pas Emma. »**

Emma fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête.

 **« De quoi tu parles ?**

 **_ Vous n'êtes pas Emma Swan. »**

Regina s'arma d'une boule de feu dans la main et jaugea l'illusion d'Emma se trouvant devant elle.

 **« Qui êtes-vous ? »**

La blonde sourit sarcastiquement en s'évanouissant dans un nuage de fumée noir. Regina souffla en se passant la main sur le visage.

Elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante.

 **« Bonjour ma fille. S'exclama une voix grave derrière la reine. »**

Regina grogna et se retourna vers la voix féminine devant de la sortir de ses pensées. Elle grimaça en la voyant devant elle.

 **« Bonjour maman… »**


	6. Chapitre 6

_Guest : Je pense que là, tu t'es planté de fiction car je ne vois pas le rapport avec ma fiction... Je ne regarde pas "Friends"._

 _Weakness Shadow : Tu m'as fait trop rire hahaha ! Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise !_

 _Evilhayleyregal : OMG je voulais pas te le dire mais NON NON, ce n'est pas sa mère qui lui joue ce tour, ce serait beaucoup trop glauque MDR_

 _Joyeux St Valentin à tous !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

* * *

 **« Ma fille. S'exclama Cora en venant enlacer Regina. »**

La brune se crispa, les bras de sa mère l'enlaçant. Cette dernière s'éloigna d'elle, un sourire sonnant faux sur le visage.

 **« Tu m'as manqué. Souffla Cora.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? S'agaça Regina.**

 **_ De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda la jeune femme, d'un ton un peu trop aigüe. »**

Regina souffla, agacée en se massant les tempes.

 **« Maman… Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles s'il te plait. Souffla-t-elle.**

 **_ Je vois que nos retrouvailles se déroulent sous les plus beaux auspices. Lâcha Cora ironiquement en se rendant dans son bureau et en prenant place sur le siège.**

 **_ Oh ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas étrangère à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Railla Regina.**

 **_ De quoi parles-tu ?**

 **_ Mère ! S'exclama Regina, colérique.**

 **_ Je voulais juste te montrer qu'en restant ici, tu peux avoir tout ce que tu souhaites. Répondit Cora, le sourire aux lèvres.**

 **_ Je ne souhaite pas rester ici.**

 **_ Eh bien, tu fais une erreur. L'Underworld est un bel endroit qui pourrait te rendre heureuse.**

 **_ Heureuse avec des illusions ? S'agaça la brune.**

 **_ Malheureusement, il me semble que la réalité est plus difficile à subir n'est-ce pas ? Répondit la mère de Regina. »**

La reine s'agaça en commençant à tourner en rond.

 **« Qui était-ce ? Demanda Regina.**

 **_ Qui veut-tu que ce soit ?**

 **_ Ne commence pas avec tes énigmes.**

 **_ Il n'y en a pas. C'était une jeune femme qui un jour, m'a demandé un service.**

 **_ Et tu lui as grassement rendu bien sûr. Je croirais entendre Rumplestilskin. Souffla Regina.**

 **_ J'ai été à bonne école. S'amusa Cora en croisant les bras. »**

Regina grogna en guise de réponse.

 **« Où est Hook ?**

 **_ Votre fameux Hook a vendu son âme. Se targua Cora.**

 **_ De quoi tu parles encore ?**

 **_ Ce n'est pas une métaphore ma fille. D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à ce manchot de malheur ? Demanda Cora.**

 **_ Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Grogna Regina en s'apprêtant à sortir de la pièce.**

 **_ Encore cette Emma Swan n'est-ce pas ? »**

Regina se stoppa et se tourna lentement vers sa mère, à mi-chemin entre la colère et l'inquiétude.

 **« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que la présence de la sauveuse passerait inaperçu ?**

 **_ Ne la touche pas. Ordonna gravement Regina.**

 **_ On s'allie à l'ennemi maintenant ?**

 **_ Emma n'a jamais été mon ennemi, elle est la mère d'Henry. »**

Cora jaugea sa fille, puis s'avança et se rapprocha d'elle doucement. Elle l'a saisit alors par les épaules affectueusement et l'observa.

 **« Tu as tellement grandie. Tu es devenu une jeune femme resplendissante. »**

Regina baissa le regard dont les larmes menaçaient déjà de s'échapper.

 **« J'ai rêvé de te retrouver de nombreuses fois.**

 **_ Tu n'as jamais été intéressée que par le pouvoir. Répondit durement la brune.**

 **_ Tu es ma fille Regina et je n'ai jamais voulu que le meilleur pour toi. »**

Cora sourit à sa fille et retourna vers son siège.

 **« J'ai tellement espérer ton retour à mes côtés.**

 **_ Je ne reste pas mère. Ma place n'est pas ici.**

 **_ Oh, j'ai bien vu que tes envies les plus profondes étaient tout autre. Se targua Cora en ricanant.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne veux que le bonheur d'Emma. Grogna Regina.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce donc que cette nouvelle lubie ?**

 **_ Ce n'est pas une nouvelle lubie, je ne fais que racheter mes fautes ! »**

Regina ragea en se tenant les tempes, se retenant de toutes ses forces de laisser sa colère emmagasiner son esprit.

 **« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Conclut Regina.**

 **_ Je ne peux pas comprendre quoi ? Vouloir le bonheur de quelqu'un à tout prix ? Se faire rejeter, humilier ? Ne pas être aimé comme nous aimerions l'être ? Voyons Regina, tu devrais me connaître mieux que ça. Répondit doucement Cora. »**

Regina resta silencieuse tout en observant sa mère. Elle était douce, attentionnée, la mère dont elle aurait pu rêver plus jeune… Mais ses pensées restaient irrémédiablement tournées vers Emma et sa fin heureuse, presque avec douleur.

 **« Je connais ce regard. Lui dit-elle doucement.**

 **_ Quel regard ?**

 **_ Tu tiens à cette jeune fille.**

 **_ Maman, ça suffit. Tout cela n'est pas tes affaires ! S'exclama Regina, agacée.**

 **_ Tu l'aimes ?**

 **_ Tu ne me seras d'aucune aide à ce que je vois. S'agaça Regina en rebroussant chemin.**

 **_ Regina ! Appela Cora.**

 **_ Non ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! S'exclama Regina en la repoussant et en partant. »**

Cora souffla et s'affala de nouveau vers le siège de son bureau. Elle se tourna, face à la fenêtre et observa sa fille repartir de la Mairie, l'air fâché.

 **« Megara. Appela Cora.**

 **_ Majesté. »**

La jeune femme apparue derrière Cora, sous l'apparence d'Emma. La reine de cœur se retourna et souffla.

 **« Changez-moi cette apparence ridicule.**

 **_ Bien. Répondit Meg en réapparaissant sous ses véritables traits.**

 **_ Que se passe-t-il entre Emma Swan et ma fille ?**

 **_ Je ne sais pas votre Majesté. Mentit Megara.**

 **_ Vous savez de quoi il en retourne en me mentant n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Cora, menaçante. »**

La brune resta interdite face aux menaces de la maire. La boule au ventre, elle fut prise d'une montée d'angoisse, mais s'efforça de rester impassible.

 **« C'est difficile à dire.**

 **_ Soyez plus claire.**

 **_ Elles… Elles semblent… Perdues. Répondit Meg en baissant le regard, gênée.**

 **_ Perdues ? Demanda Cora.**

 **_ Je ne sais pas trop comment l'exprimer votre Majesté… Répondit Megara, clopinant d'un pied à l'autre, gênée.**

 **_ Mmmh et ce Hook ?**

 **_ Elles sont venues pour le sauver.**

 **_ Est-ce qu'il représente un obstacle quelconque entre elles ? »**

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, concentrée sur ses chaussures. Cora s'agaça face au mutisme de la brune.

 **« Megara. Grogna Cora.**

 **_ Il est le compagnon d'Emma Swan.**

 **_ Le compagnon mmmh ? Intéressant… »**

La reine se retourna, observant de nouveau la rue avec interrogation.

 **« Vous pouvez disposer. Lui ordonna-t-elle. »**

Megara se volatilisa en un éclat de fumée afin de se retrouver dans la forêt de l'Underworld. Elle souffla en se tenant le visage.

Elle se remémora alors sa propre histoire, Hercule, ainsi que l'âme de son ancien fiancé. Son cœur se serra face à ces pensées tandis qu'un homme entra dans son champ de vision, les cheveux grisonnants et le regard malin.

 **« Bonjour Meg. Des nouvelles pour moi ? Demanda-t-il.**

 **_ Pas pour l'instant Hadès. Répondit Meg en se redressant.**

 **_ Je détecte de nouvelles âmes dans cette ville.**

 **_ Je m'y attèle.**

 **_ J'espère bien. Car je vous rappelle que nous avons un accord, vous et moi. Répondit l'homme d'un regard menaçant.**

 **_ Je ne vous ferais pas faux bond. Lui assura Megara.**

 **_ Bien dans ce cas… Amenez-moi d'autres âmes à torturer. Lui ordonna-t-il. »**

La brune acquiesça silencieusement et repartit, en proie à de nombreux remords.

Lorsqu'elle se mit à déambuler dans la rue, elle croisa un jeune homme grand, brun et musclé. Elle l'observa tandis qu'il l'ignora sciemment.

Son cœur se serra. Megara accéléra le pas, retenant le flot d'émotions négatives de lui envahir l'esprit.


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

* * *

Emma courrait dans les rues de l'Underworld, à la recherche désespérée de Regina. Elles finirent enfin par se retrouver et se figèrent imperceptiblement.

Emma s'avança vers la brune, le regard suspect.

 **« Regina. Dit sobrement Emma, sur ses gardes.**

 **_ Emma. Répondit Regina sur le même ton.**

 **_ Où étais-tu ?**

 **_ Et toi, où étais-tu ? »**

Chacune se jaugeaient, essayant de deviner désespérément si elles faisaient de nouveau face à une illusion. Le groupe les observaient, curieux de leur attitude étrange.

 **« Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose. S'exclama Emma.**

 **_ Moi aussi. »**

Les deux jeunes femmes s'isolèrent loin du groupe.

 **« Très bien. Que t'ai-je dis à Neverland ? Demanda Emma, les yeux plissés.**

 **_ Tu as dit que tu me protégerais toujours. Répondit Regina.**

 **_ Et tu m'as répondu que tu me protégerais encore plus. »**

Les deux jeunes femmes soufflèrent, soulagées. Elles se redirigèrent vers le groupe sans évoquer leurs interrogations communes.

 **« Vous vous êtes décidé à discuter de « la chose » ? Demanda Henry. »**

Les deux jeunes femmes se stoppèrent, bouche bée devant leur fils qui restait planté devant elles fièrement. Elles choisirent de l'ignorer.

 **« Je suppose que tu as eu à faire à Megara. S'exclama Emma à l'attention de Regina.**

 **_ Je ne connaissais pas son nom.**

 **_ Ce monde est plus dangereux que je ne le pensais. Je pense que cette… Meg voulait nous mener**

 **_ A la forêt.** Compléta Regina. **Oui, je sais, tu, enfin… Elle semblait ne chercher que ça. Répondit Regina tout en se corrigeant, gênée.**

 **_ Mmmmh. Répondit Emma en jaugeant la brune. »**

Une longue minute de silence s'installa entre elles sans que personne n'ose intervenir.

 **« On devrait peut-être y aller. Conclut Henry.**

 **_ Quoi ?! S'exclama Emma.**

 **_ Hors de question ! Compléta Regina.**

 **_ Apparemment, c'est ce que voulait Mégara. Nous devrions voir ce qu'il en retourne non ?**

 **_ C'est probablement un piège. Dit tout à coup Charmant.**

 **_ Oui, mais nous avons un avantage. Répondit Henry.**

 **_ Lequel ? Demanda Snow.**

 **_ Nous savons que c'est un piège. Nous devrions en jouer. »**

Regina sembla perplexe et se mit à observer le sol, soucieuse. Emma continua de l'observer du coin de l'œil tandis qu'Henry regardait avec attention leurs interactions.

 **« Nous devrions aller faire une pause. Suggéra d'une voix douce Emma.**

 **_ Où ça ? Demanda Regina.**

 **_ Le Granny's me semble être encore debout.**

 **_ Nous ne savons pas ce qui pourrait en retourner. Ricana Regina.**

 **_ Tu préférerais peut-être que nous fassions du camping ? S'amusa Emma. »**

Regina roula des yeux sous le sourire narquois de la sauveuse.

 **« Bien. »**

L'ensemble du groupe acquiesça. Tous se dirigèrent vers le Granny's qui semblait sombre et délabré. Ils y entrèrent et virent un jeune homme nettoyer le comptoir sereinement.

Il s'arrêta et les accueilli chaleureusement.

 **« Bonsoir ! C'est pour des chambres ? »**

Snow se figea instantanément, le teint blême.

 **« Pe-Peter ? Demanda-t-elle en balbutiant.**

 **_ Snow ? Demanda le jeune garçon. »**

Le groupe fronça les sourcils en les observant, choqués de la présence de l'autre. La jeune femme s'avança vers lui doucement.

 **« Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda la brune aux cheveux courts.**

 **_ Qui est-ce ? Demanda Henry.**

 **_ C'est… C'est… l'ancien fiancé de Ruby. Répondit la brune en balbutiant.**

 **_ C'est exact. Répondit le jeune homme tristement.**

 **_ Mais… Cette ville n'est pas censée ne regorger que de méchants ?**

 **_ Oh et bien… C'est une sorte de monde intermédiaire pour ceux n'ayant pas trouvé la paix… Tout comme Storybrooke n'est pas peuplé que de héros, l'Underworld comporte quelques exceptions. Répondit timidement le jeune homme.**

 **_ Ruby ne s'en est jamais remis tu sais. S'exclama d'une voix basse Snow en baissant le regard.**

 **_ Moi non plus… Répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton. »**

Après une minute de silence pesante, Peter reprit contenance et releva le regard.

 **« Toutes les chambres sont libres. Il faut dire que nous avons peu de visiteurs. De combien en avez-vous besoin ? Je dispose de 5 chambres.**

 **_ Nous les prendrons toutes. Répondit Emma en un sourire timide.**

 **_ Eh bien, les affaires roulent de nouveau ! S'exclama-t-il, heureux. »**

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le comptoir et tendit les clefs à la blonde.

 **« Bienvenue dans l'Underworld. Dit-il sobrement. »**

La sauveuse se saisit des clefs, le regard froncé tout en se rappelant son arrivée similaire à Storybrooke.

Elle tendit une clef à ses parents, puis à Henry et à Regina et Robin.

Le jeune homme afficha un regard interrogatif à sa compagne lorsqu'elle décida de prendre une chambre à elle seule.

 **« J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Lui dit-elle pour répondre à sa réponse silencieuse. »**

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Ainsi, chacun se retrouva dans sa chambre respective. Regina tomba sur son lit en soufflant lourdement.

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de réfléchir à un plan.

Cette ville semblait être la réplique parfaite de Storybrooke, comme observée à travers un miroir. Sa mère était la maire, le gérant de la boutique de Gold était Pan, le gérant du Granny's l'ancien fiancé de Ruby… Regina espéra ne pas retrouver Daniel. Elle avait vécu son deuil dans l'espoir intense qu'il soit parti en paix. Or, selon Peter, seuls les personnes n'ayant pas trouvé la paix se retrouvaient dans ce monde intermédiaire.

Hook n'avait donc pas trouvé la paix dans la mort… Mais avait-il réellement vendu son âme à Hadès ? Regina émettait une réserve quant aux propos de sa mère…

Pourtant, où pourrait-il se trouver d'autres ? Regina souffla de nouveau, de trop nombreuses questions la submergeant.

Elle se leva, fit les 100 pas. Comment Emma vivait-elle la situation ? Elle semblait encore fragile après avoir été sauvé des ténèbres. Le cœur de la brune se serra en imaginant Emma vivre le même tourment qu'elle lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'abandonner les ténèbres. Le passé était si difficile à accepter.

Regina ôta ses talons et sortit le plus discrètement et silencieusement possible de sa chambre. Elle entrouvrit doucement celle d'Henry qui dormait déjà sur son lit et sourit à cette vision. Ce petit garçon était terriblement courageux et intelligent. Une vague de fierté la submergea, rapidement chassée par de l'inquiétude.

Elle s'avança plus encore, se retrouvant devant la chambre de la sauveuse. La brune apposa sa main sur la poignée, retenant sa respiration.


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Bon mes amis, merci pour votre suivi et attention : chapitre court MAIS intense ;) ! Au fait : oui, j'adore le sadisme HAHAHA ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

* * *

Regina tourna lentement la poignée de la porte d'entrée de la chambre d'Emma et passa sa tête dans le chambranle.

Il faisait étrangement sombre. La jeune blonde était assise sur son lit, se tenant la tête dans les mains. Elle releva le regard lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Ses yeux brillants rencontrèrent le regard tristement compatissant de Regina.

Ainsi, en silence, la brune pénétra dans la chambre et ferma la porte aussi délicatement qu'elle l'avait ouverte, apeurée à l'idée que quelqu'un l'entende. Elle marcha à tâtons jusqu'au lit et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de la sauveuse.

La blonde mordit ses lèvres, tiraillée entre la tristesse, l'envie de réconfort et la gêne. Regina hésita. Elle leva imperceptiblement la main, puis la reposa sur sa cuisse plusieurs fois, en proie à un doute sur la façon dont elle devait agir. Elle avait déjà ressentie cela auparavant avec la sauveuse à Neverland, mais après leur accord tacite de ne plus reparler de « la chose », Regina ne savait sur quel pied danser.

Emma observa l'attitude de la brune du coin de l'œil. Elle décida de rompre ce long désarroi en prenant elle-même la main de Regina dans la sienne. Elle reposa leurs mains jointes sur sa cuisse. La blonde ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Les souvenirs de Neverland l'assaillaient, prenaient le pas sur celui de la mort de Hook… Et elle ne savait pas lequel était le plus douloureux. Son cœur balançait, encore et encore.

Hook… Cet homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir, qui l'avait traité comme un vulgaire objet, sa distraction, son amour, il n'y en avait sans cesse que pour lui… Seulement, la blonde avait tant de choses à donner, tant à oublier qu'elle s'était lancée à corps perdu vers cet homme sans jamais penser à elle. Et lui, n'avait jamais pensé à autre chose qu'à lui-même au fond… Il l'avait harcelé, puis n'avait parlé que de l'amour qu'il lui portait, mais personne n'avait jamais pensé à son bien-être véritable, à elle… Etrangement, devenir la Ténébreuse lui avait enfin permis d'apprécier l'attention dont elle avait toujours manqué… Mais elle n'avait pas supporté que ce besoin de reconnaissance pour sa personne se répercute ainsi, à travers la perte d'un proche, pour la énième fois. Alors elle avait décidé de se battre contre la mort.

En y réfléchissant, cette perspective était tout bonnement folle, mais il était hors de question de faire machine arrière.

Regina serra doucement la main de la sauveuse. La blonde releva le regard vers leurs mains et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

Regina et elle avaient pourtant été claires. L'éloignement l'une de l'autre était la meilleure des solutions… Mais en ces temps sombres, il était trop difficile de tenir une telle promesse plus longtemps. Pourtant, Regina lâcha doucement la main de la sauveuse.

Le cœur d'Emma commença à se briser de nouveau, mais elle se reprit lorsque, avec surprise et affection, la brune remit une de ses mèches rebelles derrière l'oreille.

Elle vit enfin son regard. Il était chaleureux, doux, affectueux et tellement attentif. Le cœur d'Emma se bomba au contraire et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce seul regard parvint à la rendre heureuse pour quelques secondes.

La brune lança un sourire timide à Emma et se leva. La sauveuse saisit brutalement la main de Regina et la regarda intensément.

Le message passa sans qu'aucun mot n'ait eu à être prononcé. Après tout, cela avait toujours été ainsi entre elle. La communication se déroulait au-delà des mots.

Regina hocha la tête. Emma s'allongea sur le lit et se mit sous les couvertures. Sous l'abri des regards, elle ôta son jean ainsi que sa veste rouge.

La brune fit le tour et vint s'allonger à ses côtés. Elle attacha ses cheveux et se laissa en sous-vêtements pour seuls habit de nuit.

Machinalement et d'un naturel déconcertant, Emma vint poser sa tête sur la poitrine de la brune. Celle-ci posa sa joue contre la chevelure couleur or se trouvant sur elle et y passa sa main machinalement.

Elles n'étaient pas gênées par cette proximité, elles avaient déjà dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Ce qu'elles cherchaient à présent à tout prix était tout bonnement la chaleur et le contact de l'autre.

Emma ferma les yeux, inspira et expira profondément, rythmée par le battement régulier du cœur de la reine. Ce son réconfortant la berçait et l'amenait dans un état de sérénité qui la surprise elle-même. Elle souffla presque de contentement.

Il lui semblait avoir attendu ce moment toute sa vie. L'odeur sucré émanant de la brune, sa peau douce, son cœur et ses attentions lui semblaient être la plus efficace des pommades… Elle en oublia alors sa souffrance, sa gêne, ses multiples barrières et se laissa aller. Une larme quitta enfin ses yeux, puis une seconde suivi d'une troisième et d'une dizaine. Toutes s'enchainèrent, malgré les efforts vains qu'Emma déployait pour les retenir.

Silencieusement, le décolleté de Regina s'humidifia de larmes. La reine renforça sa prise, offrant une étreinte forte, une de celle dont Emma avait tant eu besoin.

Puis, Regina reprit une position plus confortable. Elle s'allongea sur le côté, faisant face à une Emma tristement perdue. Regina sourit doucement, attendrie par ce visage où elle reconnaissait parfois Henry. Elle sécha les larmes de la sauveuse à l'aide de ses mains.

Celle-ci ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur celle de Regina qui reposait sur sa joue. Le cœur d'Emma menaçait de bondir hors de sa poitrine, tout comme celui de la reine.

Emma enlaça de nouveau ses doigts à ceux de Regina, se tourna pour lui faire dos et l'intima tacitement dans une étreinte plus confortable.

Regina sourit doucement face à l'attitude fragile de la blonde et acquerra à sa requête. Elle s'avança et colla sa poitrine au dos d'Emma, passant son bras libre autant de la blonde d'un geste à la fois possessif et rassurant.

 **« Merci. »**

Ce fut le seul mot chuchoté par la blonde. Ce petit et simple mot contenait tellement de significations.

 _Merci d'oublier « la chose », merci de m'accorder de l'attention, merci de m'aimer, merci de ne pas me juger, merci de ne pas parler, merci de me connaître, merci de m'accorder cet instant et surtout…merci d'être là et merci d'être toi._

Regina renforça une dernière fois la prise de ses doigts entrelacés à ceux de la blonde et ferma les yeux.

C'est ainsi qu'elles s'endormirent paisiblement, pour une des rares fois de leur existence.


	9. Chapitre 9

_Bonjour à tous ! Alors, je sais que le chapitre d'avant était très cucu, mais je suis heureuse qu'il vous ait plu ! J'essais vraiment de faire de mon mieux, d'alterner différent style à chacune de mes fictions afin que vous ne vous ennuyiez pas et que vous soyez toujours surpris. Je suis heureuse de voir que ça marche hahaha_

 _Alors, sinon, je n'ai pas forcément une bonne nouvelle._

 _Bon. Je suis énormément sur Twitter et, malgré mon envie de stopper la série, je suis toujours confrontée aux nouveautés, forcément et au fandom CS. Et je vois des choses qui me plaisent de moins en moins, voire qui me rendent en colère et triste. En réalité, je ne sais pas si c'est la grossesse, mais je pense que la tournure d'une série ne m'a jamais autant déçue de ma vie. Pourtant, j'ai une liste d'une bonne trentaine de séries à mon actif, et Once Upon A Time n'est définitivement pas ma favorite et ne l'a jamais été… Mais ce ship est étrangement l'un de mes favoris. En réalité, j'y tiens beaucoup. Et le voir se détruire ainsi, ça me gonfle prodigieusement._

 _Bref, avec toutes ces news, je commence à déprimer et je commence à m'éloigner peu à peu du SwanQueen. Qu'on se rassure, je finirais cette fic quoiqu'il en soit, et je ne la bâclerais pas car pour moi, c'est impensable de ne PAS finir une fanfiction et de faire n'importe quoi, mais je ne sais pas encore si j'en réécrirais d'autres. Finalement, je pense qu'en restant là-dedans, je commence à me faire du mal. Il est tellement évident que le SQ n'arrivera jamais, mais si en plus, ils ont décidés de nous achever à coup de pelles dans la gueule, ça ne va pas le faire… Il y a des limites lol ! J'ai toujours été la première à dire "ne quittez pas le fandom, ne perdez pas espoir", mais là, je commence clairement à avoir du mal._

 _Bref, je ne fixe pas tout ça sur du marbre, c'est peut-être juste un coup de blues temporaire… Ou pas. Je ne sais pas, mais je souhaitais vous en parler, peut-être en discuter avec vous, savoir où vous en êtes personnellement au niveau de la série et ce que vous ressentez par rapport à ça. Si ça vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas, mon Twitter est KarineQuasevi et je serais ravie d'en discuter avec vous._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

* * *

Henry s'éveilla doucement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, il constata avec dépit qu'il faisait toujours nuit dehors.

La lueur du soleil lui manquait étrangement. Longuement, il s'étira et sortit discrètement de sa chambre. Il entendait ses grands-parents discuter dans la salle du Granny's et son cœur se réchauffa à cette pensée, celle d'une famille réunis.

Doucement, il avança et entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa mère biologique afin de la réveiller dans le but de manger ensemble. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche et de resté ainsi, figé de stupeur.

Sa mère adoptive était là, en sous-vêtement, allongée sur le corps d'Emma qui l'entourait possessivement. Ses cheveux ébène chatouillèrent ses narines.

Emma grogna tout en se repositionnant, renforçant d'autant plus sa prise sur la brune, qui se blottit contre elle.

Sans aucun bruit, Henry referma la porte.

Blême, il se dirigea vers la salle du Granny's, puis vers la table de ses grands-parents.

 **« Tout va bien Henry ? S'inquiéta Snow.**

 **_ O-o-oui. Balbutia-t-il.**

 **_ Tu es tout pale, tu es sur ?**

 **_ Oh euh. Oui. Oui ça va. Eluda le jeune garçon en observant la carte. »**

Henry commença à élaborer tout un tas de scénarios possibles sur « la chose », allant du plus farfelu.

Emma à son tour cligna des paupières et inspira longuement, guidée par l'odeur de Regina qui embaumait son lit. Elle baissa le regard et constata leurs deux corps entremêlés. Son cœur se bomba, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être heureuse de constater que Regina avait une seconde fois, laissait tomber ses barrières mentales pour elle, dans les pires moments.

Emma s'affaira ainsi à une tâche ardue : s'extirper de l'étreinte de la brune afin de sortir du lit. Grimaçante, elle souleva le bras de la brune et le poussa plus loin. Avec une agilité déconcertante, elle glissa une jambe, puis l'autre en dehors de celle de Regina. Emma fut prise d'un frisson après avoir quitté la chaleur du corps de la reine. Elle l'observa et vit ses paupières toujours fermées. Ainsi, le plus discrètement possible, elle glissa tout son corps plus à sa gauche, jusqu'à atteindre le bord du lit. Avec soulagement, elle inspira silencieusement puis se leva.

 **« Impressionnant. »**

Emma sursauta face à la voix de Regina s'étant élevé dans le silence de la chambre. La brune gardait les yeux clos, amusée par l'attitude d'Emma.

 **« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Se justifia Emma.**

 **_ Mmmh mmh. Répondit Regina, perplexe et les yeux fermés. »**

Emma roula des yeux avant d'attacher ses cheveux, d'enfiler son jean et de rejoindre ses parents, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **« Tu es passé une bonne nuit. Constata Henry, le regard rivé sur la carte. »**

Emma fronça les sourcils et observa son fils. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que cette affirmation n'était pas anodine et qu'il préparait quelque chose. Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

Elle prit place et entama une discussion avec ses parents, leur demandant conseil. Robin était déjà attablé. Regina arriva rapidement, et Emma se demanda alors comment la brune pouvait être aussi fraiche et pimpante en si peu de temps.

 **« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une prétention de dire que mon manoir est plus cosy. Lança Regina, sarcastique.**

 **_ Pourtant, tu semblais sereine dans le lit de ma mère. Répondit Henry d'un naturel déconcertant… »**

Regina se figea et observa Henry. Elle était bouche bée tandis que le jeune garçon était souriant, fier de sa répartie. Emma s'enfonça dans son siège, ne sachant où se mettre.

 **« … Ses bras avaient l'air très confortables. Renchérit Henry.**

 **_ Que veux-tu dire ? Regina. Qu'est-ce que… Laissa planer Robin. »**

La brune laissa passer un silence, court, mais lourd de sens. Snow écarquilla les yeux.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ENCORE ? S'exclama Snow, gênée.**

 **_ Maman, ne t'inquiète pas, Regina et moi avons juste discuté hier soir et nous nous sommes simplement endormie. Répondit calmement Emma en buvant une gorgée de son chocolat.**

 **_ Alors pourquoi maman était…**

 **_ Bon. Ce plan, est-ce que quelqu'un y a pensé ? Demanda Regina, coupant la parole d'Henry qui se vexa. »**

Robin lança un regard noir et lourd de sens à Regina qui essaya tant bien que mal de l'ignorer. Henry lui, observait ses deux mères simultanément, tentant peut-être de déceler la vérité dans leurs gestes. Il se passait définitivement quelque chose entre elles et il voulait savoir.

Le groupe s'accorda sur le fait de faire un nouveau tour de la ville. Ils n'avaient pas encore tout exploré et, il leur semblait possible que d'autres endroits recéleraient de nouveaux secrets.

Ainsi, tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent, à l'unisson, vers le port.

 **« Regina. Dit durement Robin à l'attention de la brune.**

 **_ Robin. Répondit-elle sur le même ton.**

 **_ Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Demanda le jeune homme.**

 **_ Pardon ?**

 **_ Tu ne veux pas partager une chambre avec moi, mais tu partages ton lit avec Emma. Constata Robin, vexé.**

 **_ Robin, ce n'est pas le moment. Emma et moi avons juste discuté.**

 **_ Puis, vous avez dormi ensemble. Compléta Robin, agacé.**

 **_ Et alors ?** Demanda la brune, agacée. **Emma a besoin de mon aide en ce moment.**

 **_ C'est drôle, mais si Charming avait besoin de mon aide, je ne pense pas que j'abandonnerais mon lit pour rejoindre le sien.**

 **_ Tu es fatiguant. Souffla Regina en le dépassant. »**

Regina se posta aux côtés de son fils, les bras croisés.

 **« Maman, tu t'es enfin décidé à me parler de la**

 **_ Henry, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi. S'exclama Regina, fatiguée.**

 **_ Tu sais qu'un jour, tu devras m'en parler n'est-ce pas ?**

 **_ Et pourquoi donc ?**

 **_ Tu sais très bien que je déteste le mensonge. Grogna le jeune garçon.**

 **_ Nous ne te mentons pas Henry. Nous ne sommes simplement pas obligées de discuter de tout avec toi. Répondit doucement la jeune femme.**

 **_ Et moi, je veux savoir. Ca concerne mes deux mères tout de même. »**

Regina inspira longuement, contenant son agacement.

 **« … Une autre fois. Peut-être. »**


	10. Chapitre 10

_Bonjour encore une fois les amis ! Alors, après réflexion, la tension est redescendue et je me suis calmée HAHAHA j'ai réfléchi. Bon, bien sûr, je ne suivrais TOUJOURS pas la 5B, mais je crois que je me suis reprise et mon cerveau s'est remis en marche. Bref. Merci Mystik.7 pour la discussion enrichissante. Ça m'a aidé, parce que, m'exprimer en anglais avec d'autres fans n'est pas évident non plus niveau spontanéité._

 _Bon. J'ai de nouveau un peu d'espoir. Je dis bien "un peu". On verra. Par contre, je commence à mettre une réelle distance avec OUAT histoire d'arrêter d'être affectée par tout ça et d'être frustrée. En tant qu'auteur, c'est dur de voir une idée être mal exploitée mais bon, bref ! Je vais essayer d'arrêter de sous-estimer les scénaristes… Ou de les surestimer. Je vais arrêter de les estimer tout court et je jugerais quand OUAT sera définitivement fini, histoire de voir si toutes ces histoires représentent une stratégie rondement menée ou de la connerie pure. Et on verra pour le SQ. Je suis passée en mode « wait & see », si ça se passe c'est bien, si ça ne se passe pas, tant pis. J'en ai ras le bol de me torturer à cause de ça. _

_On m'a demandé pourquoi je prenais autant ce ship à cœur. Il faut savoir que c'est mon tout premier ship gay, pour commencer et c'est un univers très différent. La famille SwanQueen (comme j'aime à l'appeler) est vraiment un fandom particulier, une ambiance que je n'ai jamais vécu auparavant, malgré des anciens couples que j'ai pu shippé très fort, ça n'égale pas le SQ. Et puis... Wow, avec ce fandom, j'ai l'impression d'être entourée d'une bande d'amis de tous les horizons ! Gay, bi, hétéro, français, brésiliens, américains, tous réunis en un seul groupe. Quand je vais mal, je balance ça sur Twitter et des tas de Swens viennent me réconforter alors que je ne les connais même pas. Ca a beau être virtuel, c'est une ambiance que j'aime vraiment énormément, alors, voir ce fandom affecté par tout ça, ça m'affecte aussi forcément plus. Pour certains ici, le SQ a toujours été un fantasme, mais il faut savoir que pour moi, comme pour d'autre, c'est plus réel que ça, j'avais un véritable espoir que ça se fasse. Je l'ai encore un peu, certains choix des scénaristes sont trop bizarres pour être hasardeux. Bref ! Je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie._

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et, hé, attention hein, je vous ai dit que je n'arrêterais PAS cette fiction, j'ai eu l'impression pour certains que vous pensiez que j'arrêtais :D_

 _Sinon, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que certains soient agacés par Henry, ce n'était pas mon intention, ça m'a fait plutôt rire HAHAHA ! J'avoue qu'il est plutôt intrusif oui, mais bon… Vous allez avoir plus de réponse sur son attitude, une justification dans ce chapitre qui vous convaincra, je l'espère. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

* * *

Le groupe arriva près de la berge tandis qu'Henry se rapprocha de sa mère blonde, concentrée et préoccupée.

 **« Emma ?**

 **_ Oui ? Répondit la jeune femme, affectée par l'emploi de son prénom.**

 **_ J'aimerais savoir quelque chose.**

 **_ Non. Répondit-elle.**

 **_ Quoi ? Mais, attend, tu ne m'as même pas-**

 **_ Henry. Ça suffit. Regina et moi ne te parlerons pas de « la chose » car ce ne sont pas tes affaires, je te l'ai déjà dit, elle te l'a dit. C'est non négociable.**

 **_ Alors vous êtes comme ça n'est-ce pas ?! S'exclama vivement Henry en s'arrêtant. »**

Le groupe entier se stoppa lui aussi, les yeux rivés sur le petit garçon qui devenait rouge de colère.

 **« J'en ai ras le bol de cette famille ! S'exclama l'adolescent.**

 **_ Pardon ?! Demanda Regina, sentant la colère monter contre l'insolence soudaine de son fils.**

 **_ J'en ai ras le bol oui ! J'en ai marre, depuis que je suis enfant, on ne fait que me cacher la vérité ou me mentir ! Maman, tu ne m'as jamais rien dit sur la malédiction, ton côté maléfique, la magie et toi Emma, tu m'as menti sur mes origines, mon père et sur Violet ! J'en ai assez des non-dits, ASSEZ ! S'exclama le jeune homme.**

 **_ Henry calme toi. Répondit doucement Snow.**

 **_ Non ! Vous ne comprenez rien, vous ne comprenez JAMAIS rien !**

 **_ Henry, tu vas te calmer et nous parler autrement. Ordonna durement Regina.**

 **_ Tu n'es pas obligé de « tout » savoir quand ça ne te concerne pas. Supplia Emma.**

 **_ Vous êtes mes MERES, comment cela ne peut pas me concerner ?! S'agaça-t-il.**

 **_ Mais… Commença Emma.**

 **_ NON ! Je veux savoir ce qu'est « la chose » ICI et MAINTENANT ! Ordonna Henry. »**

Emma et Regina se regardèrent, stupéfaites et bouche bée. Snow observa ses pieds, gênée par la tournure des évènements et par l'insolence du jeune garçon.

Regina retourna son regard vers son fils. Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas déterminé. Elle arbora alors un masque qu'Henry n'avait pas vu depuis fort longtemps : celui de la colère.

 **« Jeune homme, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça, tu n'as pas besoin de HURLER pour avoir ce que tu veux ! C'est quoi ce caprice ? Nous allons sauver Hook et tout ce que tu veux maintenant, c'est assouvir ta curiosité ?! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?! Tu as voulu venir et nous avons accepté certes, mais fait preuve de maturité sinon, tu restera au Granny's jusqu'à notre retour à Storybrooke, est-ce que c'est clair ? S'agaça la brune.**

 **_ Mais-**

 **_ NON HENRY. Non, il n'y a PAS de mais, je ne veux plus t'entendre dire quoique ce soit à propos du passé, je ne veux pas entendre de remarques, je ne veux plus entendre de cris, de « moi je », de reproches ! Et sache que ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes ici que je te laisserais te comporter comme un enfant gâté. En rentrant, tu seras PUNI, est-ce que c'est bien compris ?! S'énerva Regina.**

 **_ Je ne suis plus un enfant. Lança gravement Henry, le regard noir.**

 **_ Alors montre-moi le contraire. Répondit la brune. »**

Le jeune homme commença à lancer un regard de défi à sa mère qui ne faiblit pas. Il s'agaça et avança devant le groupe. La marche était rapide, le pas du jeune homme guidant le groupe. Un silence pesant planait à présent.

 **« Tu as peut-être été un peu... dur… Chuchota Emma dans l'oreille de la brune.**

 **_ Non. Il faut qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas à lui de nous imposer ses envies. Lui répondit la brune en chuchotant.**

 **_ Comprends le Regina. Il a du mal avec le mensonge.**

 **_ Je sais… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se comporter ainsi.**

 **_ Non, non… Je n'ai jamais dit ça… Souffla Emma. »**

La blonde observait les alentours, soucieuse, inquiète et triste. Regina posa sa main sur son bras, à l'abri des regards.

 **« Miss Swan. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes autoritaires qu'il va arrêter de nous aimer. Rassura Regina d'une voix douce.**

 **_ Henry est un petit garçon aux réactions extrêmes. Il est comme moi… Et lorsque nous sommes en proie à ce genre d'émotion, notre fierté en prend toujours un coup. Je te rappelle qu'il a piqué la carte bleue de son institutrice pour retrouver sa mère biologique histoire de te donner tort. Souleva Emma. »**

Regina considéra les mots d'Emma et ne put que lui donner raison… Mais que faire. Que faire pour faire comprendre à son fils qu'elles souhaitaient garder cela pour elles ? Emma grimaça, mais décida de reporter cette pensée à plus tard en voyant le bateau de Hook sur le port.

 **« Restez-là… Je préfère y aller seul. C'est peut-être un piège. Intima Emma au reste du groupe.**

 **_ Bien. Je vous accompagne dans ce cas. Répondit Regina.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? S'agaça la blonde.**

 **_ Que c'est peut-être un piège dans lequel vous vous aventurez, seule, sans personne pour assurer vos arrières. »**

Emma leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

 **« Bien. »**

Emma tourna son regard vers Henry qui était à part, les bras croisés, vexé. La blonde leva le regard vers ses parents qui lui adressèrent un sourire compatissant.

 **«** **Nous ferons attention à lui, ce n'est qu'une passade. Rassura Charmant.**

 **_ Merci. Répondit la blonde.** **»**

Emma accorda un dernier regard à son fils qui continuait à l'ignorer. Les deux jeunes femmes s'aventurèrent alors dans le vieux bateau de Hook, vide.

 **« Henry est têtu. S'exclama Emma.**

 **_ Comme vous apparemment. Répondit Regina.**

 **_ Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous alterniez entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement, entre m'appeler Emma ou Miss Swan ? C'est agaçant. S'exclama la blonde.**

 **_ C'est vraiment le moment de parler de ça ? Demanda la brune en ouvrant les portes des cabines.**

 **_ Nous sommes seules donc oui.**

 **_ Je vais vous répondre donc aussi simplement que possible : j'adapte mon langage à votre stupidité, Miss Swan. »**

La blonde roula de nouveau des yeux, d'exaspération.

 **« Vous ne pouvez donc pas vous empêchez d'être exécrable Regina ?**

 **_ Je ne suis pas exécrable, je m'assure juste que vous restiez dans la bonne voie.**

 **_ En me disant que je suis stupide ?**

 **_ Et bien… oui. Conclu logiquement Regina. »**

La blonde ricana face à la réponse plus que sincère de la brune.

 **« Quoi ? Demanda Regina et se tournant complètement vers la sauveuse, les poings sur les hanches.**

 **_ Rien. Vous restez toujours terriblement… vous. S'amusa la blonde.**

 **_ En voilà une remarque constructive. Répondit la brune, exaspérée.**

 **_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous n'admettrez jamais que de m'insulter d'idiote est une façon détournée de me dire que vous m'appréciez. Taquina Emma.**

 **_ Quelle prétention ! Je ne vous apprécie pas ! Je…ne vous déteste pas. C'est différent. Corrigea la brune.**

 **_ Bien sûr. Répondit Emma en souriant bêtement. »**

Regina grogna face à l'attitude amusée de la sauveuse qui semblait la narguer de plus en plus.

 **« Bien. Et sinon, que va-t-on dire à Henry ? Demanda Emma en se retrouvant dans la cuisine sommaire du bateau.**

 **_ Que voulez-vous qu'on lui dise ? Demanda Regina, ignorant sciemment le sous-entendu de la sauveuse.**

 **_ Nous devrions peut-être lui en parler. Conclut Emma.**

 **_ Hors de question. Il risque de se faire des idées. Stoppa la brune.**

 **_ Parce qu'il y a de quoi ? Demanda Emma en levant un sourcil. »**

Regina lança un regard noir à la sauveuse. La blonde finit par capituler en levant les mains en signe de paix.

 **« Bien ! Mais s'il fait un truc stupide, ce sera de votre faute.**

 **_ Comment ça de « ma faute » ?! Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez encore ? S'énerva Regina.**

 **_ Quand Henry est loin de la vérité, il fait des choses stupides. Conclut Emma.**

 **_ On se demande de qui il tient cette mauvaise habitude ! S'exclama Regina.**

 **_ Regina, vous êtes fatigante, j'ai l'impression de tenir le même type de conversation qu'un couple divorcé ! S'exclama la blonde totalement désespérée. »**

La brune maugréa en grognant des phrases incompréhensibles tandis qu'Emma souriait en cachette, amusée par sa propre remarque et par l'attitude puérile de la reine.

 **« Faites ce que vous voulez. Grogna Regina. »**


	11. Chapitre 11

_**Chapitre 11**_

* * *

Au bout de plus de 20 minutes de fouille intensive, Emma et Regina durent se rendre à l'évidence que le bateau était vide et exempt de tout indice. Dépitée, elles sortirent avec difficulté de l'embarcation.

Emma fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur la berge.

 **« Où sont mes parents ? »**

Les deux jeunes femmes s'observèrent, inquiète. Puis, elles se mirent à fouiller les alentours en se séparant, criant de tous leurs poumons les prénoms de Snow, Charmant, Henry et Robin. Personne ne répondait à leurs appels.

Regina rejoint rapidement la blonde en courant, comprenant qu'il s'était déroulé quelque chose.

 **« Où sont-ils bon sang ? Hurlait Emma, les larmes dévalant ses joues.**

 **_ Calme-toi Emma, nous les retrouverons.**

 **_ Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je perde ceux que j'aime ? Et et et Henry ?**

 **_ Emma, nous les retrouverons tous.**

 **_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais Regina, QU-EST-CE QUE TU EN SAIS ?** Se mettait à hurler Emma en se tournant vers la brune. **Nous n'avons aucune idée d'où ils sont, s'ils vont bien, si Henry et mes parents, s'ils sont… Je ne m'en remettrais jamais Regina, jamais ! »**

La brune ramena violemment Emma vers elle en une étreinte forte. Emma et elles s'effondrèrent à genoux sur le sol. La blonde déversa toutes ses larmes, sujette à des spasmes et sanglots violents. Ses jambes semblaient vouloir l'abandonner plus encore tandis que la reine la soutenait de toutes ses forces.

 **« Je t'assure que nous les retrouverons. Réconforta la brune en passant sa main dans la chevelure dorée d'Emma.**

 **_ Comment peux-tu être aussi optimiste ? Chuchota Emma, en pleurs, l'oreille collée à la poitrine de la brune où elle pouvait entendre ces battements de cœur si réconfortants.**

 **_ Je le sais car nous sommes ensembles. Et Henry est notre véritable amour à toutes les deux… S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, nous le saurions. Répondit Regina doucement. »**

Emma remonta son visage vers celui de la reine. Elle avait les sourcils froncés d'interrogation face aux derniers propos de Regina.

 **« Pourquoi un True Love se produirait nécessairement entre deux amoureux ? Nous lui avons donné un True Love Kiss dans le passé non ? Demanda Regina en tenant les mains de la sauveuse fermement.**

 **_ Mais… Robin est…**

 **_ Il ne l'est plus. Plus depuis la naissance d'Henry. Répondit Regina d'un sourire timide mais sincère à la sauveuse. »**

Emma lui rendit son sourire, apaisée par le corps de la brune contre le sien. Leurs mains toujours jointes, Emma les observa et releva le regard une nouvelle fois vers celui de Regina, plus intensément encore.

 **« Et puis… C'est ce que vous faites dans votre famille non ? Répondit Regina, presque sarcastique. »**

La blonde ria quelque peu, amusée par l'attitude sarcastique et toujours aussi caractéristique de la reine.

« **Merci. Lui dit-elle sincèrement.**

 **_ Je serais toujours là. Répondit timidement Regina. »**

Emma et Regina s'observèrent soudain intensément. La blonde renforça son emprise et leurs cœurs s'accéléraient à l'unisson. Imperceptiblement, Emma se mit à observer les lèvres de la reine avec avidité. Elle s'en approcha, millimètre par millimètre.

Regina retenait sa respiration, partagée entre l'envie et la peur… Emma ferma les yeux, enivrée par l'odeur sucrée de Regina. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'apprêtèrent à se toucher, la brune sursauta, se leva et se détourna. Elle inspira profondément, refusant de repenser à cette… scène plus longtemps.

Elle claqua ses deux mains ensemble afin de se ressaisir et d'oublier cet évènement.

 **« Bon ! Nous avons une « chose » à raconter à notre fils Miss Swan ! Sinon, je crains qu'il ne pique une nouvelle crise ! S'exclama-t-elle.**

 **_ Regina. Souffla Emma.**

 **_ Nous devrions commencer par la forêt oui.**

 **_ Regina. Appela de nouveau Emma.**

 **_ Depuis le début, tout nous semble mener vers cet endroit. Nous n'avons plus rien à perdre à y aller.**

 **_ Regina ! »**

La brune se tourna vivement vers Emma qui l'appelait sans cesse.

 **« Quoi ?! Répondit-elle vivement. »**

Emma prit alors la main de la brune et l'attira sans tendresse vers elle dans un baiser impulsif et puissant. Regina gémit de surprise tandis qu'Emma, une main toujours dans la sienne, posa sa main sur la nuque de Regina afin de renforcer son emprise. Lorsqu'Emma voulut dépasser la barrière des lèvres de la reine, celle-ci se recula vivement, apeurée.

 **« Non non non, nous ne pouvons-**

 **_ Entorse à la règle. S'exclama Emma. »**

La blonde s'avança de nouveau vivement vers la brune afin de capturer de nouveau ses lèvres. Regina gémit, mais cette fois de plaisir.

La bouche de la sauveuse était si douce, si enivrante. Son attitude était si possessive, à la fois blessée et courageuse. Regina ferma les yeux, emportée par son flot d'émotions. Elle frissonna lorsque la blonde frôla sa joue et passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure.

Emma ralentit le baiser, le rendant plus tendre et appréciable. Elle fermait les yeux, savourant chaque seconde comme si elle était la dernière de sa vie. De plus en plus lentement, elles finirent par s'arrêter et s'éloigner doucement l'une de l'autre.

Chacune ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible cette fois-ci : celle en face de l'autre était bien la bonne personne et non un imposteur.

Emma inspira longuement.

 **« Nous… Nous devrions…**

 **_ Oui… Glissa Regina. »**

La brune détacha ses mains qui s'étaient empoignées à la veste d'Emma. Elle observa le sol avec gêne et démarra une marche silencieuse.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, celle-ci évitait toujours soigneusement le regard d'Emma qui afficha, sans le vouloir, une mine légèrement amusée.

Elle était même attendrie par l'attitude gênée voire timide de Regina.

Elles se retrouvèrent en bordure de forêt. Regina inspira profondément, inquiète malgré son optimisme. Emma lui prit la main discrètement.

Chacune s'observa.

Les mots n'étaient plus vraiment nécessaires dans ce genre de moment. Regina lança un sourire timide et encourageant à Emma avant de lâcher sa main.

Avec appréhension, la reine et la sauveuse pénétrèrent dans la forêt. Elles commencèrent à errer, sans but.

 **« Où crois-tu que nous devrions aller ? Chuchota Emma.**

 **_ Commencez déjà par vous taire, vous allez nous faire repérer. Lui répondit bassement Regina.**

 **_ Par qui voyons ? Demanda la blonde en roulant des yeux.**

 **_ Par moi. S'exclama une vive voix derrière elle. »**


	12. Chapitre 12

_Vous allez me détester, mais alors tellement fort... :D_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12**_

* * *

Emma et Regina se retournèrent. Le visage d'Emma se transforma en un rictus colérique.

 **« Vous ! S'exclama-t-elle. »**

Regina se tourna vers la blonde, les sourcils froncés.

 **« Emma ?**

 **_ Ecoutez, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.**

 **_ Pas ce que je crois ? Vous avez essayé de me tromper je vous rappelle ! S'exclama Emma.**

 **_ Je ne comprends rien, est-ce que quelqu'un peut prendre la peine de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? S'agaça Regina. »**

Emma se tourna vers Regina, la bouche pincée.

 **« Cette femme a essayé de me tromper pour me piéger. Elle s'appelle Megara. Enfin, sauf si vous m'avez menti sur ça également ? Demanda Emma, sarcastique.**

 **_ Non…** Souffla la jeune brune. **Ecoutez…**

 **_ Vous m'avez piégé également n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la reine. »**

La brune ferma les yeux, culpabilisant des pièges qu'elle avait eu à élaborer.

 **« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je… Je n'avais pas le choix.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Demanda Regina, hautaine.**

 **_ Vous mettre en garde. »**

La brune ferma de nouveau les yeux et inspira longuement. Puis, elle ouvrit les yeux et observa Emma, le regard perçant.

 **« Je risque gros en venant vous voir. Hadès… Hadès veut quelque chose de spécifique.**

 **_ Quoi donc ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ Vous.**

 **_ Moi ? Demanda la blonde, les sourcils haussés.**

 **_ Il… Il veut votre âme. Avoua Megara.**

 **_ Pourquoi ? »**

Megara fronça les sourcils et afficha une mine surprise.

 **« Quoi ? Vous… Vous n'en savez rien ? Demanda la brune, incrédule.**

 **_ Non… Répondit Emma, suspicieuse.**

 **_ Voyons, vous… Enfin vous avez une âme spécifique. Vous avoir lui permettrait d'accomplir le pire des desseins ! S'exclama Meg, telle une évidence.**

 **_ Et comment parviendra-t-il à obtenir mon âme ? C'est ridicule. S'exclama la sauveuse.**

 **_ Il a Hook. Avoua Meg.**

 **_ Quoi ? S'exclama vivement Emma. »**

La blonde afficha une mine effrayée tandis que Regina ferma les yeux.

 **« Alors c'est vrai. Souffla la reine.**

 **_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? Paniqua Emma**

 **_ Cora… J'ai… Enfin, je l'ai confronté. Elle… M'a avoué que Hook avait vendu son âme. Je pensais à un stratagème de plus de sa part pour m'induire en erreur. S'excusa Regina.**

 **_ Enfin… Hook n'aurait jamais fait un truc aussi stupide. Répondit Emma, surprise.**

 **_ Ecoutez. Si je reste plus longtemps, Hadès va me repérer. Emma. Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.**

 **_ Je vous écoute. Répondit durement la blonde en croisant les bras. »**

Megara clopina d'un pied à l'autre, gênée et triste.

 **« Je ne peux pas vous dire comment ni pourquoi ce… Hook a vendu son âme. Mais ce que je peux vous donner, c'est mon expérience passée. Ne faites rien d'insensé s'il vous plait.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que mon sort peut bien vous faire ? Demanda Emma, rancunière.**

 **_ Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive la même chose que moi. Ecoutez…** Souffla Megara **. Hadès possède mon âme et m'utilise pour en attirer d'autre. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de lui obéir. Cora m'a offert ces… pouvoirs sous ses ordres. Tout mon malheur découle d'une seule et ultime erreur : celle de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas.**

 **_ Que voulez-vous dire ?**

 **_ Je ne peux rien vous dire. Emma. Réfléchissez bien. Réfléchissez à qui vous vaut vraiment, pour qui votre cœur bat et si ce battement est justifié. Il en va de beaucoup de choses.**

 **_ Je connais la valeur de chacun. Affirma Emma.**

 **_ Je ne pense pas non. Affirma Meg. »**

Après un long silence, la jeune femme reprit la parole.

 **« Pouvez-vous…**

 **_ Je vais vous mener à Hadès. C'est ce que vous voulez non ? Demanda la jeune femme, sarcastique. »**

En silence, les deux femmes suivirent Megara dans les tréfonds de la forêt noire de l'Underworld. Regina se rongeait les ongles, inquiète par les dernières paroles de Megara. Elle avait peur d'avoir compris le message qu'Emma semblait vouloir sciemment ignorer. Celle qu'il ne fallait pas sauver Hook, celle de ne pas lui faire confiance. Regina secoua la tête, préférant chasser ce genre de pensée hors de son esprit.

Le trio arriva au bout de quelques minutes, vers une large clairière donnant sur un lac. L'eau semblait osciller de quelques ombres noires inquiétantes. L'endroit était vide de toute floraison et l'herbe même peinait à s'épanouir. Emma eut un frisson d'appréhension.

Un homme apparu soudain devant eux. Il était… étrangement séduisant, les cheveux grisonnant et le sourire envouteur.

 **« Enfin, je vous rencontre… Megara. Vous pouvez partir. »**

Hadès fit un tour du poignet. L'apparence de la jeune femme s'évanouit simplement.

Puis, l'homme s'avança vers le duo de femmes, intrigué, arborant un sourire de délectation.

 **« Où sont mes parents et mon fils ? Demanda gravement Emma.**

 **_ Oh eux ? Juste… enfermés. Ils me semblaient plus utiles ainsi. Répondit Hadès.**

 **_ Que voulez-vous ?**

 **_ Conclure un marché.**

 **_ Je n'aime pas les marchés.**

 **_ Oh, mais je suis sûr que celui-ci va vous intéresser. »**

Hadès, d'un mouvement du poignet, fit apparaître le corps de Hook qui s'effondra sur le sol. Il semblait blessé et éteint.

 **« Killian ! S'exclama Emma en voulant s'avancer.**

 **_ Pas si vite. Répondit doucement Hadès, enfermant le jeune homme dans une prison magique dont les barreaux luisaient de bleu.**

 **_ Quel marché me proposez-vous ? Demanda gravement la blonde.**

 **_ Emma, ne »**

Regina ne put finir sa phrase. Hadès ferma le poing, l'empêchant de s'exprimer d'avantage et l'immobilisa.

 **« Il me semble que vous savez ce que je veux n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hadès.**

 **_ Mon âme. Souffla Emma.**

 **_ Exactement.**

 **_ Killian… »**

La blonde observa tristement son ancien compagnon, prisonnier. D'un mouvement de la main d'Hadès, le jeune homme se sentit soudainement assez mieux pour se relever et observer Emma, apeuré.

Regina paniquait intérieurement. Retenu par des liens invisibles, elle voyait déjà se dessiner le scénario devant elle. Elle luttait, de toutes ses forces, contre la magie d'Hadès. Elle finit finalement par retrouver sa voix, après plusieurs minutes de lutte intérieure.

« **Emma… Ecoute-le et… sauve-moi. Je t'en prie. Supplia Hook.**

 **_ Emma, non ! Ne fais rien de stupide ! S'exclama Regina, maintenu au sol.**

 **_ Vous voulez mon âme contre la sienne n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la sauveuse.**

 **_ Vous me semblez perspicace… Et plutôt intelligente je dois dire. S'amusa Hadès.**

 **_ Emma... Supplia Regina. »**

Emma se tourna vers Regina. La brune pleurait sans pouvoir contrôler davantage ses larmes. Elle avait la gorge nouée et ses forces s'amenuisaient.

 **« Je… Je ne peux pas Regina. J'ai perdu tellement… Tellement de monde.**

 **_ Elle a essayé de te prévenir. Ne… Souffla Regina, ne parvenant pas à finir sa phrase.**

 **_ Il me sauvera aussi, je le sais. Il trouvera un moyen, de la même manière que j'en ai trouvé un. Il me retrouvera, rappelle-toi. S'exclama Emma, confiante. »**

Emma se tourna vers Hadès, le cœur lourd.

 **« J'accepte, à une condition supplémentaire. Souffla la sauveuse.**

 **_ Laquelle ?**

 **_ Libérez ma famille.**

 **_ Parfait ! S'exclama Hadès. »**

D'un dernier mouvement, le dieu des enfers interchangea la place de Hook et d'Emma et fit apparaître Snow, Charmant, Robin et Henry non loin d'eux. Le groupe s'observait et observait la scène, incompréhensif. Regina, spectatrice, se sentait terriblement impuissante et ne parvenait qu'à gigoter, sans se délier de son emprise.

Hook se retrouva, indemne, en dehors de sa prison. Il se leva et observa ses mains, exempt de toute blessure. Il souffla, soulagé et releva le regard vers Emma.

 **« Vous m'avez fait une promesse. S'exclama Hook, le regard noir tourné vers Hadès.**

 **_ Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. »**

Soudain, Milah apparut aux côtés de Hook. Le jeune homme eut le regard pétillant tandis que la femme se précipita sur lui et tomba dans ses bras. Emma fronça les sourcils, le cœur battant.

 **« … Hook ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que… »**

Le jeune homme se détourna de sa femme et se tourna vers Emma, l'air désolé.

 **« Emma… Je suis… Tellement désolé.** Souffla le jeune homme. **Lorsque je me suis retrouvé ici, j'ai… retrouvé Milah et Hadès possédait son âme. J'ai…**

 **_ Tu… Tu as vendu ton âme... Pour elle. Réalisa Emma.**

 **_ Je le devais Emma. Je…**

 **_ Mais… Tu m'as supplié de te sauver. Tu… Tu as dit que… Répondit Emma, les yeux embrumés de larmes.**

 **_ Je n'ai rien dit Emma. Toi seul as dit que tu me retrouverais toujours… Milah… »**

Le jeune homme brun se tourna vers sa femme qui lui sourit timidement. Puis, il se tourna de nouveau vers Emma qui s'était effondrée sur le sol.

 **« Milah était ma fin heureuse, elle l'était… Je voulais la retrouver. De toute mes forces… Ne m'en veut pas, je t'en prie. Souffla Hook. »**

Emma était effarée, partagée entre son cœur brisé et la réalisation de son erreur. Hook prit Milah dans ses bras. Ravagée par la colère, Regina parvient enfin à se libérer de l'emprise magique d'Hadès et le couple s'évapora avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de s'en prendre au jeune homme.

La rage de la reine n'avait jamais atteint ce stade. Elle s'avança, menaçante vers Hadès.

 **« Libérez-là. Menaça-t-elle, la main en feu, prête à attaquer.**

 **_ Vous croyez que vous m'aurez avec ça ? S'amusa Hadès.**

 **_ Et vous croyez peut-être que vous allez vous en sortir avec ce genre de stratagème ?! S'exclama vivement la reine.**

 **_ A vrai dire… »**

La chevelure d'Hadès se teinta subitement de bleu tandis qu'il arbora une mine amusée.

 **« …oui ! S'exclama-t-il, excité et grisé par l'accomplissement de son plan.**

 **_ Ecoutez-moi bien. »**

Regina s'avança vers Hadès, plus menaçante que jamais. Ses yeux devinrent violets et sa main s'enflamma plus encore.

 **« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable. Il n'y a rien qui me soit impossible. Et je libérerais Emma de votre emprise, je peux vous l'assurer. Répondit-elle gravement.**

 **_ Nous verrons cela. »**

L'homme disparu avec le corps d'Emma qui s'était recroquevillé de douleur et de tristesse dans sa prison.


	13. Chapitre 13

_J'ai lu vos reviews et, sans surprise, constate que vous remarquez bien que Robin ne sert à rien (sauf en termes de plante verte) et que cette version d'Emma ne vous enchante pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est voulu et je comprends que ça énerve… Il faut savoir, je suis le court de la série et son évolution. Robin est une plante verte dans OUAT, il l'est aussi dans ma fic. Pour Emma, il faut dire que le personnage est devenu tellement édulcoré, imprévisible mais avec des prises de décisions idiotes, qu'il fallait que ma fic suive ce sens. Je suis contre le CS à mort, mais j'essaie de concilier avec pour vous pondre quelque chose de réaliste… Après tout, Emma a été jusqu'en Enfers pour Hook sans écouter Regina, sa mère, son père… Pourquoi aurait-elle écouté Megara, cette inconnue qui a en plus essayé de la duper ? Non. Emma est une personne têtue qui n'assume pas, alors même dans la série, elle aurait besoin de ce genre de « choc » pour réaliser la situation comme elle a eu besoin qu'Henry passe à côté de la mort pour assumer son rôle de mère. C'est indéniable. Par contre, Regina vous surprendra car, selon A &E, elle sera surprenante dans cette 5B, très battante pour Emma alors… Alors je les suis, à ma sauce. J'adore faire ça, ça donne une alternative de ce qu'ils auraient pu faire, en mieux (sans me vanter HAHAHAHA). Allez, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13**_

* * *

 _ **Underworld.**_

* * *

 **« Je vais le tuer, je vous jure que je vais le tuer ! S'exclama Regina en tournant en rond, la tête entre les mains.**

 **_ Ne t'inquiète pas, nous retrouverons ce Hadès. Répondit Snow d'une voix douce.**

 **_ Qui te parle d'Hadès ? Je te parle de Hook là ! S'exclama Regina en se tournant vivement vers la jeune femme. »**

La Reine était dans une rage folle, destructrice comme elle ne l'avait que trop rarement été. Ses pupilles luisaient d'une lueur violette inquiétante et ses mains étaient toujours enflammées.

 **« Calme-toi… Chuchota Snow en suppliant.**

 **_ NON JE NE ME CALMERAIS PAS ! COMMENT PEUX-TU ME DEMANDER DE ME CALMER ALORS QUE TA FILLE VIENT DE DONNER SON AME AU DIABLE POUR CET IDIOT ? Cria Regina. »**

La reine inspira longuement et cessa de crier, arborant un ton plus bas, mais encore plus inquiétant et sombre.

 **« Tu sais ce que je vais faire, là, maintenant ? Je vais retrouver Hook, lui couper son autre main et tous les instruments chez lui qui lui serve à se définir encore en tant qu'Homme. Ensuite, je cramerais l'univers entier pour retrouver Emma, lui rappeler à quel point elle est idiote et et… Balbutia Regina, sous l'emprise de la colère.**

 **_ Regina… Souffla Snow.**

 **_ Ne me suivez pas. »**

Le corps de Regina se vaporisa en un souffle de fumée violent qui fit tomber au sol le groupe entier. Henry observa ses grands-parents avec inquiétude.

* * *

 _ **Antre d'Hadès**_

* * *

Emma se retrouva dans une sorte de caverne inquiétante. Des stalactites sortaient du sol et du plafond. Une odeur d'humidité désagréable titillait ses narines et il faisait étrangement chaud.

Dépitée, la jeune femme s'assise sur le sol, dos au mur et ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait plus le cœur à réfléchir à quoique ce soit. Elle avait juste… Envie de croupir ici pour le restant de sa vie.

 **« Vous n'écoutez décidément rien, vous. »**

Emma ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait reconnu la voix de Megara sortant du silence inquiétant des lieux. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et l'ignora.

Elle sentit que la brune s'était assise à ses côtés, mais ne daignait toujours pas la regarder.

 **« Vous êtes d'un égoïsme profond. S'exclama Meg.**

 **_ Je vous emmerde. Répondit Emma, les yeux clos.**

 **_ Vous êtes toujours comme ça ?! S'agaça Meg.**

 **_ Oui. Répondit Emma en osant enfin affronter le regard de la jeune femme.**

 **_ Je me demande comment elle fait pour vous supporter. Souffla Megara.**

 **_ Qui donc ?**

 **_ La fille de Cora, Regina.**

 **_ Regina ne me supporte que pour Henry. Répondit Emma en haussant les épaules.**

 **_ Oh. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle est en train de tout faire cramer ?**

 **_ QUOI ? S'insurgea Emma. »**

Emma avait bondi aux derniers propos de la jeune brune et s'inquiétait à présent.

 **« Ah ! Enfin, vous réalisez que vous n'êtes pas toute seule. Railla Meg.**

 **_ Comment ça elle est en train de tout cramer, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! S'exclama Emma.**

 **_ Je ne fais que vous dire la simple vérité. Après votre enfermement, Regina est devenue… folle.**

 **_ Oh non… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique… Souffla Emma en se tenant les tempes.**

 **_ Oh rien, elle a juste fait explosé le reste de l'horloge, pour se défouler. Ensuite, après que sa mère lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait Hadès, Hook ou vous, elle a explosé toute les vitres de la mairie. Elle a brûlé accessoirement le Jolly Roger et apparemment, votre fils a eu le temps de la raisonner parce qu'elle s'apprêtait à déterrer le cimetière tout entier à votre recherche.**

 **_ Regina… Râla Emma en tournant en rond. »**

La blonde se mit à observer le plafond et à marcher de long en large, en proie à un immense tourment. Elle finit par venir s'asseoir en tapant du pied contre le sol, stressée.

 **« Elle ferait mieux de retourner à Storybrooke. Si elle continue, elle va retomber dans les ténèbres. Râla Emma.**

 **_ A qui la faute ?**

 **_ Je ne lui ai rien demandé. Je n'ai jamais voulu que sa fin heureuse, c'est tout. Se justifia Emma.**

 **_ Non mais vous vous entendez ?! Alors, vous croyiez quoi ? Qu'elle va se contenter de repartir, la bouche en cœur sans vous ?!**

 **_ C'est ce qu'elle devrait faire ! Elle a… Robin !**

 **_ Elle est en train de retourner l'Underworld tout entier pour vous je vous signale. Hadès est fou de rage. Bordel, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous baffer. S'exclama Meg.**

 **_ Attendez, vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi aussi ? Toute ma vie n'a été qu'échec sur échec, abandon sur abandon, mort sur mort. Vous croyiez que j'allais laisser Hook mourir, un autre de mes proches passer au trépas par ma faute ? Alors quoi, aucune famille n'a voulu de moi, j'ai bousillé la vie de Lily, de Neal, de Walsh. Je ne vous parle même pas de Maléfique qui s'est retrouvé sans sa fille à cause de moi ! Et en plus, j'aurais dû accepter de laisser Hook croupir ici alors qu'il me suppliait de le sauver ?!**

 **_ Et bien… oui ! S'exclama Megara.**

 **_ Je suis la sauveuse ! Se justifia Emma.**

 **_ Oh ne vous cachez pas derrière ce masque, je ne suis pas dupe. Vous êtes la sauveuse de Storybrooke, par de tous les cas désespérés de ce fichu monde. Hook n'était qu'un pirate, qui a abusé de vous, de votre gentillesse, de votre bonté pour asservir ses intérêts personnels.**

 **_ Je ne-**

 **_ Non ! Vous le saviez depuis bien longtemps, mais vous avez toujours refusé de voir la vérité en face ! Hook est un idiot, comment avez-vous pu vous faire avoir de la sorte ?!**

 **_ C'est… C'est… »**

Emma balbutia et finit par fondre en larmes, de forts sanglots emportant tout son être. Megara se pinça les lèvres. Elle était souvent… brutale. Mais elle avait toujours préféré la franchise au mensonge.

Elle ferma les yeux, la grotte faisant raisonner les pleurs de la blonde.

 **« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Chuchota Megara.**

 **_ Non, vous avez raison ! Je… Hook n'a toujours été… Il n'a été…**

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a été pour vous ? Pourquoi l'avez-vous protégé ainsi ? De ce que je sais… Hook n'a toujours été qu'un pirate alcoolique, avide de vengeance. Il a menacé votre mère et votre fils, il n'a jamais cessé d'être odieux. Pourquoi lui ? Demanda Megara.**

 **_ Je… Souffla Emma.**

 **_ Vous n'avez plus rien à perdre à tout me raconter, à ce stade… Souffla Megara, plus sarcastiquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. »**

Emma se calma et observa la jeune femme. Elle avait raison… Au stade où elle en était, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre à se confier enfin sur ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit depuis Neverland.


	14. Chapitre 14

_**Chapitre 14**_

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _Emma était adossée contre le dessus de son lit de fortune, rythmée par le mouvement des vague l'emportant jusqu'à Neverland. Le grincement du bois du Jolly Roger berçait le fil de ses pensées. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de ne pas penser à son petit garçon prisonnier de cette île de malheur lorsqu'un cri la sortit de sa torpeur. Emma se leva d'un bond, sortit en trombe de sa chambre et se précipita sans réfléchir vers la chambre de Regina qu'elle ouvrit en grand fracas._

 _La jeune brune était assise sur son lit, en sueur, tenant fermement les draps entre ses poings, les yeux dans le vide._

 _ **« Regina ! »**_

 _Emma ferma la porte et se précipita vers la jeune reine. Regina l'observa faire, sans parvenir à articuler quoique ce soit._

 _ **« Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta vivement Emma. »**_

 _Regina hocha la tête de gauche à droite tandis que des larmes menaçaient de se frayer un chemin sur son visage._

 _Sans réfléchir d'avantage, Emma prit brutalement Regina dans ses bras tandis que la brune s'effondra de chagrin dans les bras de la sauveuse._

 _ **« Henry… Sanglota Regina en s'accrochant aux bras d'Emma. »**_

 _Emma ferma les yeux en resserrant sa prise, comme si la brune allait s'envoler._

 _ **« Je suis là. Souffla-t-elle tandis que les sanglots de la reine s'estompaient petit à petit. »**_

 _Fin du Flashback_

* * *

 ***Antre d'Hadès ***

* * *

 **« Quoi, c'est tout ?!**

 **_ Non, mais vous allez arrêter de m'interrompre oui ? Vous avez de la chance que je ne reprenne pas depuis le début, c'est-à-dire mon arrivée à Storybrooke parce que croyez-moi qu'il y aurait de quoi en faire un roman ! S'agaça Emma. »**

Megara leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre quoique ce soit à la sauveuse.

 **« Je suis fatiguée, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça. Souffla Emma en mettant sa main sur son visage.**

 **_ Parce que vous avez eu l'occasion de le raconter à beaucoup de monde ? Demanda la jeune femme.**

 **_ A vrai dire… A personne. Avoua Emma en haussant les épaules.**

 **_ Mais… Pourquoi ? Demanda Meg, incrédule.**

 **_ Laissez-moi finir et vous comprendrez. Répondit la blonde.**

 **_ Bien. »**

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _La première nuit sur l'île de Neverland était rude. Emma n'était qu'assaillie par les pleurs des enfants perdus qui raisonnaient dans sa tête. Elle se tournait et se retournait, dans l'impossibilité de dormir._

 _Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Tout le groupe était endormi… Son regard s'attarda alors sur la couche de la reine et elle constata qu'elle était vide._

 _Doucement et sans bruit, Emma se leva et se mit à se balader dans les environs._

 _Elle tomba sur Regina qui était assise au bord d'un court d'eau d'où elle jetait des cailloux, pensive._

 _Emme vint s'asseoir et prendre place à ses côtés._

 _ **« Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ? Demanda la sauveuse. »**_

 _Pour seule réponse, Regina haussa les épaules et continua sa tâche._

 _ **« Je n'arrive pas à dormir non plus… Souffla Emma. »**_

 _Regina tourna son visage vers Emma, silencieuse. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle rassembla assez de courage pour parler._

 _ **« Henry n'est pas un enfant perdu. Souffla Regina avant de quitter le regard d'Emma et de recommencer à jeter des cailloux dans l'eau. »**_

 _Emma voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi… Mais rien ne venait. Elle ne savait quel type de tourment incubé à son état, mais les affirmations de la reine lui mirent du baume au cœur._

 _ **« Il a une mère, une bonne mère. Et il le sait. Affirma durement Regina en se stoppant et en rapprochant ses genoux vers elle.**_

 _ **_ Deux. »**_

 _Regina tourna son regard vers Emma, douloureusement._

 _ **« Il a deux bonne mères.**_

 _ **_ Je n'ai jamais été une bonne mère. Répondit Regina en grimaçant.**_

 _ **_ C'est faux. Souffla Emma. »**_

 _La blonde posa sa main sur celle de Regina. La brune laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras et entremêla ses doigts à celui de la blonde en évitant son regard. Elles restèrent ainsi, observant le soleil se lever doucement sur l'île de Neverland._

 _* Fin du Flashback *_

* * *

 *** Underworld ***

* * *

 **« Maman, je t'en prie. Nous devons retourner au Granny's et penser à un plan ! Supplia Henry.**

 **_ Retourne dans ta chambre Henry et n'en ressors que quand j'aurais retrouvé Emma.**

 **_ Maman je t'en prie. Supplia Henry. »**

Henry pleurait à présent à chaude larmes, attirant l'attention de Regina qui avait commencé à prendre de la distance avec son fils et qui se dirigeait vers la forêt. Elle revient sur ses pas, la gorge nouée.

 **« Ne redeviens pas maléfique, s'il te plait. Sanglota Henry.**

 **_ Oh mon chéri… Souffla la brune. »**

Regina prit son fils dans ses bras, son cœur s'émiettant petit à petit en voyant son garçon perdre pied.

 **« Je… Souffla Regina.**

 **_ Réfléchissons au moins à un plan ensemble. Je… Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne veux pas perdre mes deux mères. Avoua Henry. »**

La reine fit une moue désolée en se décollant de son fils et en l'observant.

« **D'accord Henry. Je… Retournons au Granny's, essayons de trouver un plan… mais… si ça ne marche pas... Si Emma…**

 **_ Ça marchera, je te l'assure. Jura Henry en prenant la main de sa mère. »**

Silencieusement mais néanmoins avec prudence, Regina se dirigea vers le Granny's. Elle observa presque d'un regard extérieur les dégâts qu'elle avait occasionnée dans l'Underworld. Tout semblait saccagé.

Henry, Snow, Charmant et Robin s'était terré dans le Granny's. Seul son fils avait eu le courage de l'affronter afin de la raisonner.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du restaurant, le groupe se tourna vers elle, silencieux.

 **« C'est une intervention ? Demanda Regina, sarcastique.**

 **_ Regina. Souffla Robin.**

 **_ Quoi ?! S'agaça la brune, sur la défensive.**

 **_ Tu dois te reposer maman. Nous trouverons un plan d'attaque contre Hadès tous ensemble.**

 **_ Henry a raison. Soutint Snow.**

 **_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Robin en fermant les yeux. »**

L'ensemble des personnes se tournèrent vers Robin. Tous étaient interrogatifs, excepté Regina qui affichait un regard noir.

 **« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »**

Regina observa l'ensemble des personnes présentes et s'agaça.

 **« Personne ne peux comprendre de toute façon. »**

La reine s'avança d'un pas rapide vers les chambres. Elle pénétra dans la sienne et ferma la porte avec fracas avant de s'effondrer sur le lit. Elle avait envie de tout saccager une fois de plus, mais à quoi bon ? En quoi cela effacerait ce qu'il venait de se passer ? En quoi cela l'aiderait à sauver Emma ?

Regina se tourna vers le côté et se mit à pleurer, de plus en plus abondamment, encore et encore.

Henry pénétra prudemment dans la chambre, une demi-heure plus tard. La jeune femme était prostrée dans son lit, tenant un oreiller contre elle d'un geste protecteur.

 **« Maman ? »**

La brune releva le regard. Elle lâcha l'oreiller des bras et se mit sur le dos, cessant ses larmes de couler.

« **Tu es bien le fils de ta mère. Affirma-t-elle d'une voix plus grave qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. »**

Henry fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et vint prendre place aux côtés de sa mère adoptive qui se redressa.

 **« Maman… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je… Je ne t'ai jamais…**

 **_ J'ai trahi une promesse Henry. »**

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, intimant silencieusement sa mère d'en dire plus.

 **« Je… J'avais promis à ta mère de la protéger. Et je n'ai pas réussi. Souffla Regina.**

 **_ Maman, Emma est têtue.**

 **_ C'est la femme la plus idiote et têtue que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Grogna Regina en fermant les yeux. »**

Henry souri, et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Regina ouvrit les yeux, surprise.

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ?**

 **_ Parce que venant de ta bouche, ça sonne comme un compliment. »**

Regina roula des yeux d'exaspération.

 **« Bon. Maman. Dis-moi… Est-ce que tout ça a un rapport avec la chose ?**

 **_ Ah non alors, ça, c'est vraiment injuste ! S'exclama Regina en levant les bras au ciel. »**

Regina se leva et fit les cents pas, en proie à un agacement qu'Henry ne comprit pas.

 **« Ta mère m'avait promis qu'elle t'en parlerait, et maintenant, elle s'arrange pour que ce soit à moi de le faire. C'est déloyal. Grogna Regina en pointant du doigt son fils.**

 **_ Tu as raison, elle a donné son âme au diable juste pour éviter une conversation embarrassante et te la donner à la place. Railla Henry.**

 **_ Oui ! S'exclama Regina, les bras au ciel. »**

Henry observa sa mère, d'un air entendu avant qu'elle ne capitule.

 **« Bon. D'accord. Peut-être pas complétement. Nom de Dieu, ce gêne des charmants commence à me donner mal au crâne. Souffla Regina. »**

La brune ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes, agacée.

 **« Hum, le gêne des charmants ?**

 **_ Oui. Ta mère me lance le même genre de regard et je capitule aussitôt. Souffla Regina. »**

Henry haussa les sourcils, se surprenant à sursauter d'étonnement. La brune fit les yeux ronds et se tourna vivement vers son fils.

 **« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.**

 **_ Mais tu l'as dit.**

 **_ Je n'ai rien dit.**

 **_ Maman, je commence à en avoir marre que tu tournes autour du pot. S'agaça Henry. »**

La brune grimaça en observant son fils.

 **« Je ne… Dirais rien à personne. Mais il me semble qu'il faut que je sache pour pouvoir t'aider. Ce n'est pas qu'une question de curiosité cette fois, je t'assure. Affirma le jeune homme.**

 **_... Bien.** Souffla Regina en prenant place plus confortablement dans son lit. **Ta mère va me le payer. Finit par grogner Regina. »**


	15. Chapitre 15

_**Chapitre 15**_

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _Comme depuis tous les soirs depuis le cauchemar de Regina sur le Jolly Roger, Emma avait pris l'habitude de rejoindre la brune. Parfois, elles discutaient, parfois elles ne disaient rien… Mais elles refusaient d'admettre qu'elles faisaient ça consciemment, attendant chaque minute l'arrivée de l'autre._

 _Une fois n'était pas coutume, Regina était assise sur l'herbe fraiche, observant les lucioles et autres fleurs merveilleuses s'éveiller dans la nuit, sur l'île de Neverland._

 _ **« C'est magnifique. Souffla Emma en prenant place à ses côtés. »**_

 _La brune lui sourit timidement avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à elles._

 _ **« Comment un endroit comme celui-ci a pu être créé par un esprit aussi tordu et mauvais que celui de Pan ? Demanda Regina.**_

 _ **_ Ca me redonne un peu de baume au cœur. »**_

 _Regina se tourna vers Emma, les sourcils froncés. La blonde souffla, une moue triste sur le visage._

 _ **« Ça m'aide à ne pas penser à Henry. Je me dis qu'il doit voir tout ça aussi, et ça lui évite peut-être de penser à l'endroit où il se trouve.**_

 _ **_ Je suis sûre qu'il va bien. Répondit Regina en essayant presque de se convaincre elle-même. »**_

 _Emma fondit en sanglot en ramenant ses mains sur son visage. Regina afficha une mine terriblement blessée et désolée. Elle se saisit doucement du bras de la blonde et la fit se découvrir face à elle._

 _Elle avait elle aussi, les larmes aux yeux et tenta de sécher celle de la sauveuse du revers de sa main tandis que les siennes menaient leurs chemins sur son visage, en silence._

 _A son tour, Emma sécha les larmes de Regina._

 _Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient étrangement proches l'une de l'autre. Elles avaient cessés de pleurer et n'étaient hypnotisées que par les lèvres de l'autre. Elles se rapprochaient imperceptiblement. Puis se stoppèrent, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Chacune ouvrit les yeux, perdue face à la situation ayant basculée sans qu'elles ne sachent vraiment comment ni pourquoi._

 _ **« Vous savez que c'est une folie n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota Regina. »**_

 _Emma reporta son regard vers celui de la brune. Il était si fragile, elle semblait mise à nue, sans barrière ni masque._

 _ **« Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie d'être raisonnable. Souffla Emma en haussant doucement les épaules. »**_

 _Emma passa discrètement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle fixait le regard de Regina qui passait de la supplication de s'arrêter tant qu'il était encore temps à une envie forte, grandissante de l'autre._

 _ **« Peut-être que… Moi non plus. Chuchota timidement Regina en haussant les épaules. »**_

 _Après quelques secondes à se scruter, les deux femmes comblèrent doucement le dernier espace qui la séparer de l'autre en un baiser doux, réconfortant et tendre. Regina glissa sa main libre dans la chevelure blonde et désordonnée d'Emma._

 _Elle inspira longuement avant d'oser approfondir le baiser, le rendant plus intime et avide._

 _Emma s'accrocha au cou de la reine comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son cœur s'accéléra et elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsque sa langue toucha pour la première fois celle de la brune._

 _Le vent s'éleva et fit brasser quelques feuilles mortes. Ce bruit inopportun les firent lâcher prise l'une de l'autre brutalement, apeurée par l'idée qu'un inconnu ne surgisse._

 _Fin du Flashback._

* * *

 *** Underworld ***

* * *

Henry resta interdit durant quelques secondes alors que Regina restait silencieuse, guettant avec inquiétude la réaction de son fils.

 **« Donc… Tu veux dire que vous… Vous êtes embrassés à Neverland ? C'est ça « la chose » ? Demanda Henry en haussant les sourcils.**

 **_ Oui, hum. Répondit Regina gênée. »**

La brune évitait soigneusement le regard perçant de son fils. Henry la scrutait, perplexe.

 **« Je suis sûr que tu ne me dis pas tout.**

 **_ Voyons, que vas-tu penser Henry ? Répondit Regina en soufflant.**

 **_ Maman. Sermonna Henry. »**

Regina osa enfin affronter le regard de son fils avant de soupirer, lasse.

 **« Bien. Ce n'est peut-être pas « complétement » la chose. Répondit Regina, sarcastique.**

 **_ Vous avez couché ensemble c'est ça ? Répondit le jeune homme, avec un naturel et un aplomb hors du commun.**

 **_ Henry ! Sermonna Regina, à la fois surprise et gênée.**

 **_ Maman… J'ai passé l'âge, vraiment. Souffla Henry, las. »**

Regina lança un regard suspicieux à son fils, à présent rentré dans l'adolescence.

 **« Je suis passée à côté de quelque chose pour ne pas avoir remarqué à quel point tu avais grandis ? Lâcha-t-elle.**

 **_ Maman. Souffla le jeune homme, dépité.**

 **_ Henry. Répondit Regina, sur le même ton.**

 **_ Tu vas te décider à en parler ou tu veux continuer à changer de sujet ? »**

La brune gigota sur elle-même, mal à l'aise.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _Snow arriva moins d'une minute plus tard, naturellement vers elles en souriant presque._

 _ **« Ah vous voilà. Je ne vous ai pas vu au camp, je m'inquiétais. S'exclama la jeune femme. »**_

 _Regina et Emma ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de s'observer, partagée entre la surprise, l'appréhension presque de ce qu'il venait de se passer, le soulagement de ne pas avoir été découverte et… l'envie d'être de nouveau en tête à tête._

 _ **« Ça va ? Demanda Snow en interrompant leur échange silencieux.**_

 _ **_ Oh euh… Oui. Enfin, nous avons des insomnies. Lâcha Emma en détournant son regard et en tentant de paraître naturelle et détachée.**_

 _ **_ Oui, je comprends. Toute cette histoire chamboule notre famille… Répondit Snow. »**_

 _La jeune femme restait debout, face au spectacle de nuit s'offrant à elles. Emma et Regina, assise l'une à côté de l'autre, s'observaient du coin de l'œil, alternant leur regard sur leur visage respectif, leurs bouches, leurs mains, tentant d'interpréter n'importe quoi. En vain._

 _ **« … Et puis, Neverland est un pays étrange. Compléta Snow.**_

 _ **_ Oui, c'est sûr. Souffla Regina en fixant son regard vers celui d'Emma.**_

 _ **_ Il ne faudrait pas que toute cette… magie ambiante et ce stress ne bouscule notre équilibre. Finit par lâcher la jeune femme aux cheveux courts en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.**_

 _ **_ Bien sûr que non. Répondit Emma en lançant un regard plus intense à la reine. »**_

 _Snow tourna son regard vers Emma qui baissa le sien rapidement, gênée._

 _ **« Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser. Je suis… fatiguée par toute cette marche. Et puis, je vais essayer de continuer à penser à Henry. Il ne faudrait pas s'éloigner de notre but premier. Lâcha Snow.**_

 _ **_ Ce n'est pas ce que nous faisons. Répondit Regina, sur la défensive.**_

 _ **_ Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Répondit Snow en haussant les épaules. »**_

 _La jeune brune quitta les deux femmes qui avaient réorienté leurs regards vers le paysage. Elles décidèrent de sortir de leur mutisme plusieurs secondes plus tard._

 _ **« Tu crois qu'elle nous a vu ? Demanda Emma.**_

 _ **_ Je crois que si ça avait été le cas, elle n'aurait pas réagi aussi calmement, tu ne crois pas ? Demanda Regina en se tournant son visage vers la blonde. »**_

 _Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à se jauger, silencieuse._

 _ **« Tu as… envie d'être raisonnable de nouveau ? Demanda Emma.**_

 _ **_ Non. Répondit la brune. »**_

 _Avec plus d'empressement et d'avidité, Emma saisit les pans du blazer bleu de Regina et se rua sur ses lèvres. Regina s'accrocha à la chevelure d'Emma. Emma lâcha peu à peu la veste de la reine tandis que celle-ci l'attirait vers elle avec plus de force._

 _Sans ménagement, Regina s'allongea sur le sol tandis qu'Emma se positionna sur elle. Regina releva le buste et Emma ôta sa veste en frôlant ses bras nus. La reine frissonna d'envie en passant ses mains gelée sur le ventre musclé de la sauveuse, qui frissonna à son tour._

 _ **« Emma… Souffla Regina. »**_

 _Fin du flashback_

* * *

 *** Underworld ***

* * *

 **« Stop stop stop, je ne veux pas en savoir plus ! S'exclama Henry en se cachant les yeux comme s'il assistait à la scène.**

 **_ Pardon… Grimaça Regina, à la fois gênée et amusée par l'attitude de son fils. »**

Henry secoua la tête avant de réorienter son regard vers celui de sa mère qui se pinçait les lèvres.

 **« Et donc, personne n'est au courant ?**

 **_ Non.**

 **_ Tu… vous… n'avez jamais…**

 **_ Nous n'avons jamais quoi ? Demanda la reine.**

 **_ Recommencer ?**

 **_ Non. C'était… un moment de faiblesse. Eluda la reine.**

 **_ Mais alors… Pourquoi Emma s'est mise avec Hook au même moment ? Demanda Henry en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **_ Ça n'avait aucune signification pour elle ni pour moi Henry. Je te l'ai dit, ce n'était qu'un moment de faiblesse.**

 **_ Je trouve ça étrange.**

 **_ N'essaie pas de chercher une raison quelconque à tout ça. Emma s'est mise avec Hook car elle l'aime tout simplement. »**

La brune garda le regard fixe vers Henry qui la scrutait de nouveau.

 **« Je pense que tu me cache encore des choses… mais… je comprends.**

 **_ Je ne te cache rien du tout.**

 **_ En attendant, cette histoire semble importante pour vous. Répondit le jeune homme en ignorant sa mère.**

 **_ Bien sûr qu'elle l'est. C'était… une immense erreur à ne pas commettre de nouveau. Rectifia la reine.**

 **_ Mmmmh. »**

Le garçon resta silencieux et ne croyait qu'à moitié sa mère… Seulement, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en savoir plus. Après tout, cela relevait plus de leur intimité.

Oui, mais pourquoi Emma s'était-elle livré sans retenu à Hook après tout cela, pourquoi Regina avait fait de même avec Robin, pourquoi en parlaient-elles encore si elles avaient conclus que ce n'était « qu'une erreur », pourquoi continuer à le cacher ?

Beaucoup de questions restaient en suspens dans la tête du petit garçon, mais il s'abstint de les poser, reconnaissant du pas franchis par sa mère. Après tout, lui confier tout cela devait être très difficile.

Il l'observa, constatant ses cernes, sa mine éreintée et en fut désolé.

 **« Je vais te laisser te reposer maman. Nous sauverons Emma. Et ta promesse restera tenue. »**

Regina lança un sourire timide à son fils. Elle hocha de la tête tandis qu'il quitta sa chambre.

La reine souffla, se déshabilla et se coucha sous les draps. Elle ferma les yeux doucement, assaillie de nouveau par ses souvenirs.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _Emma et Regina étaient nues, en sueurs et haletait de plaisir l'une contre l'autre. Regina saisit la chevelure d'Emma d'une main ferme en lui pinçant la lèvre inférieure à l'aide de ses dents. La sauveuse gémissait sous ses assauts. Elle posa son front contre celui de Regina et ferma les yeux, en proie à un plaisir fulgurant qui ne cessait d'augmenter._

 _ **« Je te protègerais toujours tu sais. Gémit Emma.**_

 _ **_ Et je te protégerais encore plus. Répondit Regina en passant ses doigts sur la bouche d'Emma. »**_

 _Regina se cambra tout à coup de plaisir, se retenant de gémir bruyamment. Emma se saisit de sa chevelure d'une main et l'amena à un baiser fougueux et passionné._

 _ **« Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle au bord de ses lèvres.**_

 _ **_ Moi aussi je t'aime. Répondit Regina en l'embrassant de nouveau. »**_

 _Elles gémirent une dernière et ultime fois contre la bouche de l'autre, déchargeant ensemble une vague de plaisir incontrôlée et puissante, étouffant par la même occasion leur cri de jouissance. Essoufflée, elles fermaient les yeux. Front contre front, elles se contentaient de rester là, appréciant cet unique moment comme s'il était le dernier._

 _Fin du flashback_

* * *

 *** Underworld ***

* * *

Repensant à ce souvenir aussi intense que douloureux, Regina finit par tombée de sommeil, le cœur serré tandis qu'une larme se fraya doucement un chemin dans un coin de son œil, retombant sur son visage puis sur le matelas avec lourdeur.


	16. Chapitre 16

_Bon, c'est bien parce que c'est vous ! Pour l'écriture de ce chapitre, j'ai dû me farcir de nouveau la scène du 3x05 avec le baiser CaptainSwan histoire de remettre en place le contexte. J'aurais aimé l'oublier et l'effacer de ma mémoire à tout jamais. Brrrr !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16**_

* * *

 *** Underworld ***

* * *

 **« Maman ! »**

Avec difficulté, la brune ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle du cligner plusieurs fois ses paupières qui la piquait désagréablement, pour cause les larmes versées avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais grimaça, en proie à d'immenses courbatures.

Henry ne sembla pas s'en soucier puisqu'il prit place, avec lourdeur, à ses côtés.

 **« Maman, je voulais t'offrir quelque chose. S'exclama Henry.**

 **_ Quoi donc Henry ? Demanda d'une voix enrouée Regina. »**

Le jeune homme tendit un objet à sa mère qui fronça les sourcils. Elle s'en saisit délicatement.

 **« Henry. Va rendre ça à ta grand-mère tout de suite. Ordonna Regina en tendant la bague de fiançailles de Snow à son fils.**

 **_ Non, c'est elle qui me l'a donné lorsqu'elle j'ai rencontré Violet. Elle a dit que c'était le symbole de l'amour. »**

Regina roula des yeux d'exaspération.

 **« Si c'est elle qui te la offerte, garde-là. Elle ne me revient pas.**

 **_ Non, j'aimerai te l'offrir à mon tour. Insista Henry.**

 **_ Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, subjuguée par la pierre verte de la bague.**

 **_ Pour que tu te rappelles que tu es aimée… Emma semble l'avoir oublié. Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive à toi aussi. »**

Regina afficha une mine aussi désolée qu'affectée.

 **« Nous t'attendons dans le salon pour élaborer le plan. »**

Henry sortit de la pièce. Regina réorienta son regard vers la bague qu'elle faisait courir entre ses doigts. Elle se résigna enfin à l'enfiler, non sans souffler de lassitude.

* * *

 *** Antre d'Hadès ***

* * *

 **« Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas dans votre histoire. »**

Emma souffla lourdement tandis qu'elle était allongée à même le sol avec douleur. Elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil. Mégara était apparue tout à coup devant elle, sans s'annoncer.

 **« Je vous ai déjà dit que ça ne signifiait rien, ni pour moi, ni pour Regina. Répondit lourdement Emma en se redressant et en grimaçant, assaillie par un mal de dos fulgurant.**

 **_ Comment vous vous êtes mise avec Hook au juste ? Demanda Meg en prenant place aux côtés de la sauveuse.**

 **_ Vous êtes toujours aussi intrusive dans la vie des gens ?! S'agaça Emma.**

 **_ L'Underworld est étrangement ennuyant. »**

Emma roula des yeux avant de se terrer dans un mutisme profond, ressassant ses souvenirs.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Emma et Regina étaient restées silencieuses, que ce soit en se rhabillant, comme en retournant au camp. Elles se jaugeaient souvent du coin de l'œil en ne sachant pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Les deux jeunes femmes rougissaient lorsque leurs regards se croisaient. Elles ne se parlaient plus vraiment, établissant à présent une sorte de périmètre de sécurité autour d'elles et n'évoquant que des plans afin de ramener Henry. Cela dura deux jours entiers._

 _Pour tout dire, le groupe avait dû faire face à d'autres préoccupations._

 _Les actions de Regina, le fait d'avoir revu Henry dans ce miroir chamboulaient l'esprit de la sauveuse._

 _Emma ne tarda pas à s'éloigner du groupe afin de s'asseoir et de s'adosser à un arbre, lasse._

 _Elle ferma les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Regina. Ce qu'elles avaient fait…_

 _Oui, ce qu'elles avaient fait n'était rien comparé à ce qui avait été dit. Emma prit son visage dans les mains._

 _Elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Elle avait terriblement peur._

 _Elle était là pour Henry, seulement Henry. Elle culpabilisait terriblement de penser à autre chose que lui. Pire encore, elle était meurtrie de l'intérieur de s'être dévoilé ainsi._

 _Habituellement, elle savait garder ses émotions au fond d'elle. Mais face à l'intensité du moment, face à son cœur menaçant de rompre sa cage thoracique, elle avait cédé. Emma grogna de gêne._

 _Elle avait eu tellement besoin de tout ça. La brune avait répondu à ce désir plus que de raison. Elle avait su mettre de la pommade sur son cœur, alors qu'il n'était à ce moment-là que souffrance et regret. Oui, mais pourquoi ?_

 _N'étaient-elles pas censées se détester ?_

 _Emma avait… peur. Peur car elle savait bien qu'au fond, elle ne lâchait jamais ce genre de paroles sans y penser, ne serait-ce qu'un peu._

 _ **« Comment tu vas ma chérie ? Demanda Snow en arrivant auprès d'Emma.**_

 _ **_ Ce n'est pas plutôt à toi que je dois poser cette question ?**_

 _ **_ Je vais… aussi bien qu'il le faut. Répondit Snow en fronçant les sourcils. »**_

 _Emma grogna d'agacement avant de réorienter son regard devant elle. Il se posa alors par hasard sur Regina qui était assise devant le feu qu'elle venait de confectionner. Emma observa les flammes vaciller sur son visage._

 _ **« Emma ?**_

 _ **_ Oui ? Répondit vivement Emma en détournant le regard, de peur.**_

 _ **_ Je voulais te dire que… je sais que revoir tout cela, tout le passé de Neal t'a chamboulé. »**_

 _Emma souffla, toujours silencieuse._

 _ **« Hook peut peut-être t'aider. Suggéra Snow.**_

 _ **_ Hook ? Demanda Emma.**_

 _ **_ Eh bien, il me semble être habilité à te comprendre. Il a connu Neal et puis… il semble être comme toi. C'est ce qu'il t'a dit tout du moins, il a laissé entendre qu'il pouvait te comprendre.**_

 _ **_ Regina aussi, est comme moi. Répondit Emma innocemment. »**_

 _Snow éclata alors d'un rire innocent tandis qu'Emma gigota sur place, mal à l'aise._

 _ **« Regina est complexe ma chérie… Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle n'est pas comme toi. Et puis, elle aurait du mal à t'apporter un quelconque… espoir ou conseil pour trouver le bonheur. Elle n'a que trop souffert. Elle a de mauvais réflexes, il n'y a qu'à voir ses méthodes avec les enfants perdus. Répondit Snow en grimaçant.**_

 _ **_ Peut-être… mais ça marche. Et puis, moi aussi, j'ai souffert. Se défendit Emma.**_

 _ **_ Je le sais Emma.**_ _Répondit Snow en caressant les cheveux de sa fille._ _ **Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… Regina a un passé bien trop complexe, en particulier avec moi, pour se lier d'une quelconque façon à toi. Si vous ne nourrissez ne serait-ce qu'un… semblant d'amitié, cela sera déjà beaucoup. Confia Snow.**_

 _ **_ Tu veux dire qu'on ne peut pas compter sur elle. Conclut Emma.**_

 _ **_ Je ne sais pas trop… ce que je veux dire, c'est que nos… histoire de famille sont trop… compliquées. Pour tout te dire, je ne sais même pas si elles seront résolues un jour.**_

 _ **_ Mmmh mmh. Acquiesça Emma. »**_

 _Emma plissa les yeux et les lèvres, semblant en proie à un tourment intérieur. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pris conscience de ce que tout cela pouvait impliquer sur l'ensemble de ses proches. Personne ne comprendrait jamais sa relation avec Regina, c'était certain. Et Emma n'avait pas envie de se battre, clairement. Snow se leva, mais se fit vite interpellée par sa fille._

 _ **« Que penserais-tu si moi et Regina devenions amie ? Demanda Emma. »**_

 _Snow se tourna une dernière fois vers sa fille. Elle afficha une mine réfléchie._

 _ **« Ca ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique pour Henry. Mais… J'aimerai que tu trouves quelqu'un pouvant t'apporter l'espoir, le bonheur. J'ai connu la Regina d'antan, celle de mon enfance débordait de ces sentiments mais… ils semblent profondément enfouis à présent. J'ai encore espoir qu'ils n'ont pas disparu de son esprit. Je pense… je pense que ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'elle pourrait t'apporter quoique ce soit de « fort » est un peu…**_

 _ **_ Un peu quoi ? Demanda Emma avec appréhension.**_

 _ **_ Illusoire.**_ _Lâcha Snow._ _ **Son cœur… son cœur est noir à présent. L'amour pour elle semble être un sentiment devenu inconnu, une chose qu'elle doit… réapprendre à faire. Tu peux l'aider oui, mais tu dois aussi penser à toi. Hook peut t'aider en ce sens je pense. Tu peux être amie avec elle, mais ne t'implique pas trop. »**_

 _Emma acquiesça de nouveau silencieusement avant que sa mère ne s'en aille. Puis, la blonde se remit à observer Regina de dos, qui se recouvrait de ses bras._

 _Peut-être… oui peut-être que sa mère avait raison. Peut-être que Regina ne comprenait plus vraiment la signification du mot « amour » ? Emma fut ainsi totalement perdue, désarmée et soumise à une profonde angoisse : celle qu'elle non plus, ne sache plus vraiment ce que c'est que d'aimer._

 _Elle n'était plus sûre de rien après tout. Devait-elle prendre un risque quelconque de blesser encore plus Regina car elle ne serait plus sûre de ses sentiments ?_

 _D'ailleurs, quels sentiments ?! Emma refusa de voir la vérité, refusa à tout rompre d'admettre qu'elle avait nourrit des sentiments envers Regina. Elle ne voulait même plus en entendre parler._

 _C'est ainsi qu'elle se leva lorsqu'elle avait aperçu son père et Hook revenir. Peu après et sans véritable surprise, Hook lui demanda un baiser pour le « récompenser » de ce sauvetage héroïque._

 _Emma n'en était pas surprise. Le jeune homme ne lui faisait que du rentre dedans sans aucune subtilité._

 _Elle observa les alentours et vit que Regina s'était éloignée du groupe. Puis, elle observa Hook._

 _Non. Elle n'aimait pas Regina, c'était impossible._

 _Sur cette pensée, elle s'empara du col de Hook afin de l'attirer dans un baiser intense. Elle ferma les yeux, ne faisant qu'essayer de penser au jeune homme… Il sentait le rhum, sa barbe lui piquait désagréablement les lèvres et elle sentait son crochet froid lui toucher la cuisse. Elle pensa soudainement à Regina, à sa peau douce, son odeur sucrée, ses formes harmonieuses et ses mains, qui semblaient savoir où se loger, où la toucher, jusqu'à quelle limite aller. Sa langue était voluptueuse et elle pouvait se perdre en elle si facilement… Elle soupira d'aise, puis s'éloigna rapidement du jeune homme, agacée._

 _Elle n'arrivait décemment pas à oublier la reine._

 _Elle lui fit promettre que ce baiser serait le dernier avant de repartir. Regina, qui avait voulu rebrousser chemin après être partie se dégourdir les jambes avait assisté à toute la scène… Avec… tristesse. Elle fut soudainement prise d'une colère. Un agacement profond. Elle se sentait… blessée. Et trahie._

 _Elle s'agaça encore plus en constatant ce genre de sentiments s'emparer d'elle. En quoi pouvait-elle bien se sentir « trahie » ?! Emma et elle n'avaient aucune « relation ». Elles n'étaient que des… mères, perdue sans l'amour de leur fils. Voilà tout ! Regina refusait de voir la vérité en face, elle refusait même de revivre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde leur échange car… cela lui était trop douloureux après ce qu'elle avait vu._

 _Elle respira profondément avant de s'asseoir aux côtés d'Emma._

 _ **« Nous devons parler. Chuchota gravement la brune.**_

 _ **_ Regina… Commença Emma.**_

 _ **_ Cette… « chose » qui s'est passé entre nous. C'était… »**_

 _Emma observait alors Regina avec appréhension._

 _ **« C'était une terrible erreur. Je crois que nous avions toutes les deux besoin de nous… déchargé de ce qu'il se passe ici.**_

 _ **_ Probablement.**_ _Souffla Emma._ _ **Enfin, oui, je veux dire oui. Vous avez raison. Rectifia Emma.**_

 _ **_ J'aimerais que nous nous accordions sur le fait d'arrêter tout ce… cinéma et de ne plus jamais en reparler. Lâcha Regina durement. »**_

 _Emma se tourna complétement vers Regina. Elle avait la gorge sèche._

 _ **« Aucun problème. Personne ne comprendrait jamais, personne n'acceptera de savoir ça. Répondit Emma.**_

 _ **_ Oui. Tout cela ne… Tout cela ne signifiait rien de toute façon. Lâcha Regina en attendant la réaction d'Emma.**_

 _ **_ Non, je confirme : ça ne signifiait rien. Répondit Emma, blessée. »**_

 _Sur ces dernières paroles, Regina se leva afin de laisser Emma seule._

 _La brune retint ses blessures jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle avait pensé qu'Emma… Enfin, qu'il était possible qu'une personne puisse l'aimer. Elle avait pensé, avec naïveté, qu'elles auraient pu en discuter plus calmement, poser des bases, s'expliquer. Affirmer ou non certaines choses…_

 _Mais ce baiser avec Hook semblait avoir été la meilleure réponse à n'importe quelle discussion possible. Soudain, Regina se sentait comme prise pour un objet. Emma avait embrassé Hook, de la même manière dont elle s'était jeté sur elle. Ainsi, elle conclut, avec douleur, que rien n'avait été spécial, rien n'avait compté à ses yeux et ces mots… ces mots n'étaient que des paroles en l'air. Regina se sentit dégoutée d'elle-même, tant et si bien qu'elle se résigna à faire le deuil d'un quelconque espoir concernant la sauveuse. Le bonheur, elle le connaîtrait peut-être un jour… Mais pas avec elle, cela semblait être clair. Elle ne l'aimait pas._

 _Emma quant à elle avait le cœur tout aussi brisé que celui de Regina sans même s'en douter. Elle avait voulu en parler à la brune, lui confier ses craintes, et même, lui avouer que ce baiser avec Hook aurait été horrible si elle n'avait pas pensé à elle. Mais Regina avait été claire._

 _Elle voulait oublier._

 _Alors Emma devait faire de même…_

 _Fin du Flashback_

* * *

 *** Antre d'Hadès ***

* * *

… Depuis, la blonde s'exercerait, chaque jour, à essayer d'oublier Regina et cette facette qu'elle avait découverte d'elle. Elle voyait en Hook, la Regina qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Il lui rappelait elle, dans un sens… Et cela lui semblait être une manière d'évacuer sa frustration, d'évacuer cet amour à sens unique. Elle reportait ses sentiments sur Hook car cela était plus facile.

Avec l'arrivée de Robin, tout cela s'était intensifié et, en le sauvant de la mort sous les supplications de la reine, cela n'avait fait que l'enfoncer encore plus dans les ténèbres, cela n'avait fait que renforcer la conviction qu'elle ne l'aimait pas… pas de la même manière qu'elle en tout cas.

D'ailleurs, elle avait eu tellement peur lorsque Regina s'était emparée de la dague afin de lui faire avouer les raisons pour lesquelles elle se cachait tant. Son esprit avait alors combattu de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui avouer que ce qui la tuait à petit feu était l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle lui portait, en silence, depuis des années.

Emma renifla une fois, deux fois en retenant ses larmes de toutes ses forces.

 **« Je ne vous jugerais pas. Souffla Meg. »**

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Emma pour fondre en larmes. Elle n'avait jamais repensé à tout cela avait tant de recul, elle avait tout gardé pour elle depuis tant de temps… qu'elle refusait toujours d'admettre la vérité. Pourtant, elle lui sautait à présent aux yeux avec violence.

Elle aimait Regina.

Et Regina ne l'aimait pas.

Elle croyait que Hook l'aimait… mais lui non plus, ne l'aimait pas. Au fond, que valait-elle, si ce n'est que la cinquième roue du carrosse ?!

« **Allons, allons, je crois qu'il est un peu tôt pour pleurer Emma. Je dirais même que… vous n'avez pas fini de souffrir. S'exclama avec délectation une voix grave au fin fond de la grotte. »**


	17. Chapitre 17

_C'est avec regret que je voulais vous prévenir qu'il y aura une pause dans ma fiction, du 6 au 19. Voui je saaaais, c'est long. En fait, je n'aurais pas d'ordinateur à ma disposition pour écrire et publier durant cette période. Je vais essayer d'en trouver un, mais je ne vous garantis rien. Oh. Et je voulais vous remercier pour vos messages de compassion, vous avez vu l'effort que je fais pour vous franchement, je mérite un cookie LOL ! Regina2015, ta review, bien que courte, m'a fait mourir de rire. J'aurais cru m'entendre lorsque j'ai vu l'épisode, et ai revu la scène HAHAHA_

 _Sur ce ! Bonne lecture :) !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 17**_

* * *

 *** Antre d'Hadès ***

* * *

Emma hurlait à plein poumons tandis que les mains d'Hadès étaient placées de part et d'autre de ses tempes. Un flux bleuté s'échappait de ses mains pour entrer dans le crâne d'Emma.

Il arborait une mine concentrée, mais finit par lâcher prise, très agacé.

Emma s'effondra au sol en soufflant lourdement, partagée entre la douleur, le soulagement que cela celle et l'appréhension de la prochaine vague.

 **« Pourquoi ça ne marche pas nom d'un chien ! Grognait Hadès.**

 **_ Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas une âme aussi pure qu'on le pensait. Affirma Meg nonchalamment.**

 **_ Son âme est forcément pure. Elle est l'enfant issue du véritable amour, ses parents ont ôté tout son potentiel de noirceur. S'agaça Hadès en faisant rouler sa magie entre ses doigts.**

 **_ Le pouvoir des regrets est grand. Lâcha Meg. »**

Emma tenta de se redresser avec difficulté. Elle fusillait Megara du regard, ne comprenant pas son double jeu.

Son esprit était assailli par des actions qu'elles avaient refoulées au plus profond d'elle-même. Des souvenirs douloureux qui semblaient la transpercer.

 **« J'ai besoin d'une âme la plus pure qu'il soit pour quitter ce royaume de malheur. Grognait Hadès.**

 **_ Ça n'existe pas. Murmura Emma dont le corps était encore endolori. »**

Hadès se retrouva vers la sauveuse, un sourcil arqué.

 **« Une âme pure n'existe pas. Nous faisons tous des erreurs, je ne fais pas exception. Grimaçait Emma.**

 **_ L'important ne sont pas les erreurs, mais la force de nos regrets. C'est notre capacité à nous repentir qui définit la pureté d'une âme. Apprit Hadès à la sauveuse.**

 **_ Désolé de vous décevoir dans ce cas. Répliqua ironiquement Emma. »**

Hadès fit une mine colérique et s'apprêtait à de nouveau prendre l'assaut de l'esprit d'Emma lorsqu'une voix puissante le stoppa.

 **« Hadès, j'ai un marché à te proposer. Montre-toi. »**

Emma se raidit en reconnaissant là la voix de Regina. Le dieu des enfers observa Megara tandis que celle-ci soulevait les épaules d'incompréhension.

 **« Nous n'en n'avons pas fini tous les deux. Dit-il à Emma. »**

Il s'évanouit alors pour se retrouver dans la forêt de l'Underworld.

* * *

 *** Underworld ***

* * *

 **« Regina, je constate qu'il existe des personnes qui sont encore plus têtues que votre sauveuse. Décidément, les mortels sont pleins de surprises. Grinça Hadès en apparaissant devant la reine.**

 **_ Je souhaite récupérer l'âme d'Emma Swan. Lâcha Regina d'une mine hautaine. »**

Hadès éclata d'un rire à la fois grave, inquiétant et moqueur. La brune gardait son regard rivé sur le dieu, imperturbable.

 **« Je dois dire que votre audace m'impressionne particulièrement. Seulement, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. L'âme de la sauveuse est bien trop… précieuse pour que je la confie à qui que ce soit.**

 **_ Peut-être l'avez-vous surestimée. Répondit fièrement Regina.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? S'exclama Hadès en riant de plus belle.**

 **_ Vous seriez déjà parti de l'Underworld si c'était le cas non ? Demanda Regina d'une voix aigüe. »**

 **Hadès lança un regard noir à la jeune femme avant de se ressaisir et d'arborer un sourire carnassier et jubilant.**

 **« Je vois que vous avez fait quelques… recherches. Lâcha Hadès.**

 **_ En effet.**

 **_ Et vous avez la prétention de m'apporter sur un plateau d'argent, la clef de sortie de ce monde ? Vous me paraissez bien présomptueuse ma chère. Répondit Hadès, hautain.**

 **_ L'âme de la sauveuse n'est pas pure. Plus depuis qu'elle a tué Cruella. Et vous n'y pourrez jamais rien. Répondit Regina, nonchalante en commençant à faire quelques pas.**

 **_ Quelle âme n'éprouve aucun regret ?! Se moqua Hadès.**

 **_ Et bien… »**

Regina se stoppa, leva les yeux en l'air, faisant mine de réfléchir afin d'agacer le Dieu.

 **« … Votre bien aimé… « Fournisseur » m'a appris beaucoup de choses sur moi-même lors de notre confrontation il y a de cela quelques années. Répondit Regina d'un sourire carnassier. »**

Hadès observa la jeune femme, suspicieux. Il s'avança vers elle, mains tendues tandis qu'elle se recula en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Regina, d'un regard noir.**

 **_ Je vérifie la marchandise. Répondit Hadès avec un sourire en coin.**

 **_ Et quand est-il de ce que je vous demande ? »**

Hadès observa encore quelques secondes la reine avant de faire apparaître le corps d'Emma qui tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Elle se releva et fut apeurée lorsqu'elle vit Regina face à Hadès, les bras croisés et la mine déterminée.

 **« Regina, ne fais rien de stupide, pars de ce fichu monde ! S'exclama Emma, suppliante. »**

La brune retourna son regard vers la sauveuse, rempli de reproches.

 **« Je ne fais rien de stupide, je répare vos erreurs Miss Swan. Répondit gravement Regina. »**

Regina observa de nouveau Hadès.

 **« Vérifiez donc. Intima-t-elle à Hadès de faire, la mine défiante. »**

Jubilant, Hadès apposa ses deux mains près des tempes de la reine et fit couler sa magie à travers son esprit.

La brune grimaçait, mais ne flanchait pas, faisant face avec courage à la douleur atroce que cela lui procurait.

Hadès lâcha ses mains, surpris.

 **« Il faut dire qu'effectivement, vous faites dans l'inédit. Je ne détecte qu'un seul regret sur toute une vie de noirceur. C'est assez impressionnant. S'exclama Hadès.**

 **_ Dans ce cas, je vous propose un marché encore plus alléchant… »**

Hadès se tut, réjouis.

 **« … mon âme ne vous servira à rien. Je sais ce dont vous avez besoin plus que tout pour sortir d'ici et je vous propose de vous le donner, en main propre. »**

Regina planta sa main dans sa poitrine et en ressortit son cœur. Emma fermait les yeux, suppliant Regina de stopper ce cauchemar… En vain.

 **« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'une âme pour sortir d'ici, mais d'un cœur. Le cœur de celui dont l'âme est spéciale. Je vous le donne. En échange d'Emma Swan. »**

Hadès fit mine de réfléchir intensément en alternant son regard vers une reine déterminée, et une sauveuse au bord de la crise d'angoisse qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, implorant Regina de partir.

 **« Qui me garantit que ça marchera ? Ma propre âme est déjà énormément alourdie. Si je tue encore qui que ce soit vainement, je risque d'y passer pour de bon. Je suppose que vous le savez. Claqua Hadès.**

 **_ Et bien… Il me semble que même l'âme de LA sauveuse n'est pas la bonne. Elle est comme toutes les autres. Je suis différente. Et vous le savez. »**

Hadès commença à faire les cents pas autour de lui, réfléchissant intensément.

 **« Après tant de siècles de errances, à la recherche d'une âme différente de toute les autres, je vous trouverais bien fou de l'ignorer lorsqu'elle se présente à vous.** S'exclama Regina en souriant. **Auriez-vous donc peur ? Demanda Regina d'un ton moqueur.**

 **_ Un Dieu n'a peur de rien. »**

Hadès arbora de nouveau son air supérieur. Il claqua des doigts et fit apparaître un autel. Devant eux se tenait une dalle de pierre, plusieurs bougies, un grimoire écrit dans un dialecte que même Regina ne reconnaissait pas ainsi qu'un poignard.

Regina posa son cœur sur la dalle de pierre, déterminée.

Hadès sourit, se délectant de l'instant.

 **« Marché conclu. »**


	18. Chapitre 18

_**Chapitre 18**_

* * *

 **« Regina, je te JURE que si tu fais ça, je ne te le pardonnerais JAMAIS ! S'exclama Emma, en colère. »**

Regina, qui faisait face à Hadès, se détourna lentement du Dieu des Enfers, une mine colérique sur le visage, reprenant son cœur palpitant dans les mains.

Henry, Charmant, Snow et Robin venaient tout juste d'arriver avec précipitation sur les lieux.

 **« Tu ne me le pardonneras jamais ? Demanda Regina en sifflant. »**

Regina s'avança, le regard noir vers Emma qui avait croisé les bras fièrement.

 **« TU NE ME LE PARDONNERAS JAMAIS ? Comment PEUX-TU dire des trucs pareils alors que j'essaie de réparer tes erreurs ?! Tu as n'as vraiment aucune jugeote, surtout ne me remercie pas, je m'apprête à donner mon satané cœur pour toi ! Commença à s'exclama Regina en haussant la voix.**

 **_ PARCE QUE EN PLUS JE DEVRAIS TE REMERCIER ?! NON MAIS JE RÊVE JE NE T'AI RIEN DEMANDÉ JE TE SIGNALE ! Se mit à crier Emma.**

 **_ David… Chuchota Snow en se penchant vers son mari tandis que les deux femmes se disputaient toujours.**

 **_ Oui je sais. Chuchota-t-il en réponse.**

 **_ ET EN PLUS DONNER TON ÂME POUR CE DÉGÉNÉRÉ DE HOOK MON DIEU MAIS TU N'AS JAMAIS RIEN FAIT D'AUSSI STUPIDE DE TOUTE TA VIE ! Criait toujours aussi fort Regina en balançant ses bras au ciel.**

 **_ BORDEL REGINA J'EN AI MARRE QUE TU DISES QUE JE SUIS STUPIDE ! JE CROYAIS QU'IL M'AIMAIT !**

 **_ CE DEBILE N'AS JAMAIS AIMÉ QUE LUI-MEME ET TU LE SAIS ! Répondait Regina.**

 **_ COMMENT PEUX-TU TE LA JOUER DONNEUSE DE LECON ALORS QUE TON ROBIN DE PACOTILLE EST AUSSI ÉGOISTE QUE HOOK ! Lâcha Emma.**

 **_ Hey ! S'offusqua Robin.**

 **_ Oh vous la ferme hein ! S'énerva Emma.**

 **_ Ne te défoule pas sur lui pour tes erreurs !**

 **_ Pour que tu me dises ENCORE que c'est de ma faute s'il s'est barré avec sa femme ?!**

 **_ Ce n'était pas sa femme c'était ma sœur !**

 **_ OH OH OH, mais RAISON DE PLUS ! IL A ENGROSSÉ TA SŒUR ET IL EST HEUREUX EN PLUS !**

 **_ Hey, je vous interdis de-**

 **_ EMMA SI TU N'AVAIS PAS DÉJA DONNÉ TON AME, JE**

 **_ TU QUOI REGINA, HEIN ?**

 **_ Grand-mère… Chuchota Henry en attirant l'attention sur la main de Regina qui ne faisait que des mouvements de plus en plus amples, en proie à un fort agacement. »**

Snow restait silencieuse.

Sans qu'Emma ni Regina ne s'en aperçoive, la bague de Snow, au doigt de Regina, s'était mise à s'illuminer fortement à la présence d'Emma alors qu'elle n'avait jamais agi depuis que la reine l'avait enfilé.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuaient à se disputer fortement pendant qu'Hadès leva les yeux au ciel, las.

 **« Peu importe ce que tu me dis, je m'en fiche. Je vais conclure mon marché ! Siffla Regina.**

 **_ ALORS VAS-Y ! VA DONC, TU M'ÉNERVE ! S'agaça Emma. »**

Emma se tourna pour faire dos à la brune. D'un pas déterminé, Regina arriva vers l'autel et posa rageureusement son cœur sur la dalle de pierre.

 **« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de le faire moi-même. Marmonna la brune.**

 **_ Je plaide coupable. Répondit Hadès d'un sourire hypocrite tandis que la reine le lui rendit en grimaçant, encore plus sarcastique. »**

Emma se tourna cependant doucement. Hadès fit un mouvement du poignet. La cage dans laquelle elle était enfermée disparu et, alors que la sauveuse courrait en direction du Dieu des Enfers, celui-ci planta la dague dans le cœur de Regina.

La brune ne put s'empêcher de crier en tombant à genoux sur le sol. Emma se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

 **« NON ! Cria Emma. »**

La dague fit couler un mince liquide noir profond dans le cœur de Regina qui ne faisait que se serrer, encore et encore. La blonde se détourna pour courir vers la reine.

Elle se mit à genoux à ses côtés tandis que la reine grimaçait de douleur sur le sol, tremblante.

 **« Pardon Regina, je ne le pensais pas, arrête je t'en prie. Supplia Emma, pleurant à chaude larmes.**

 **_ C'est trop tard, il a mon cœur. Souffla Regina difficilement.**

 **_ Tu es trop trop… »**

Emma se pleurait encore et encore. Elle s'arrangea pour glisser la tête de la reine sur ses cuisses. Regina ne sut protester, assaillie par la douleur.

 **« Tu es trop stupide. Souffla Emma.**

 **_ Ne… Me dites pas… que je suis stupide Miss Swan. Parvient à articuler la reine, difficilement.**

 **_ Tu es irrécupérable. Souffla Emma, ne pouvant cacher un sourire d'amusement parmi ses larmes de tristesse. »**

Regina lui sourit faiblement. Elle toucha sa joue une dernière fois tandis que la vie finit par quitter son corps définitivement. Le regard d'Emma changea en une mine horrifiée.

 **« Regina. Appela la sauveuse en saisissant la main de la reine qui tomba lourdement. »**

La brune était déjà partie tandis qu'Emma se mit à la secouer doucement.

 **« Regina, ne… »**

La blonde ne parvenait pas à finir sa phrase. Elle semblait vidée, vidée de tout. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vide de sens de toute son existence.

Un ricanement se fit entendre derrière elle. Le regard d'Emma devint noir et elle se leva précipitamment, voulant se jeter sur Hadès qui disparut sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit.

C'est alors qu'Emma tomba à genoux.

 **« C'est fini. Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit fini. Chuchotait Emma.**

 **_ Maman ! Appela Henry.**

 **_ Regina est morte à cause de moi. Elle est morte et je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Soufflait toujours aussi bassement Emma en se tenant la tête, horrifiée.**

 **_ Maman ! Appela Henry plus fermement.**

 **_ Et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, de-**

 **_ MAMAN. Hurla Henry. »**

Emma tourna la tête vers Henry qui était à genoux, à côté du corps de Regina. Il tenait son cœur dans les mains.

La blonde se leva précipitamment.

 **« Henry, mais- »**

Le garçon divisa son cœur en deux et plongea la moitié dans le corps de la reine. Emma courut vers eux, ne sachant que penser ni que faire.

C'est alors que Regina reprit son souffle avec panique et se redressa vivement, apeurée.

 **« Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama la brune.**

 **_ Maman ! S'exclama Henry, heureux en s'accrochant au cou de la reine.**

 **_ Henry. Souffla Regina, choquée et heureuse en enlaçant précieusement son fils. »**

Emma était bouche bée face à la scène.

 **« Tu, mais, tu et Henry et… Balbutiait Emma.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que je vous avais déjà dit Miss Swan ? Nous partageons le même True Love. Vous n'écoutez donc jamais quand je vous parle ? »**

Regina se leva et dépoussiéra sa jupe. Emma l'observa et son regard passa de l'horreur à la colère. Elle se leva et pointa Regina de l'index.

 **« Je rêve ou tu avais tout prévu ?! S'énerva Emma.**

 **_ Je-**

 **_ ET TU AS OSÉ ME FAIRE CA ? TU AS OSÉ ME METTRE DANS UN ETAT PAREIL ?! »**

Emma se détourna de la reine et partit d'un pas athlétique, en proie à une colère insurmontable.

La brune souffla, agacée en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **« Tu devrais aller la voir. Suggéra Snow.**

 **_ Non, mais attendez, c'est quoi cette histoire de True- »**

Regina partit d'un pas vif en direction d'Emma, agacée, coupant par la même occasion la parole à Robin qui tentait de comprendre, en vain.

Henry se pinça les lèvres et haussa les épaules en direction du jeune homme, désolé.

Charmant voulut s'avancer lui aussi, mais sa femme lui barra le passage.

 **« Je crois que nous ne devrions pas intervenir. Ou tout du moins pas maintenant. »**


	19. Chapitre 19

**"EEEEENFFFFFFFFFFFIN !"** _Hurla-t-elle du fond de la salle._

Croyez-moi, l'attente a été aussi longue pour vous que pour moi ! Qu'est-ce que ça a pu être frustrant d'avoir des idées qui fourmillent sans pouvoir les écrire ! Je vous préviens, à cette fin de chapitre, vous n'aurez qu'un mot à la bouche... "... POPOPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" ! HAHAHA !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

* * *

 **« Emma ! Criait la jeune femme. »**

Regina s'était lancée à corps perdue en direction de la blonde qui avait adopté une démarche sportive. Agacée, elle arriva à sa hauteur, lui saisit le bras et la retourna vers elle afin de lui faire face.

 **« Je suis désolée. S'écria Regina, essoufflée.**

 **_ Désolée de quoi, hein Regina ? Désolée d'être morte, désolée d'avoir donné ton cœur alors que je m'efforce depuis des années à te protéger ? Désolée pour Hook ?**

 **_ Hook ?! Tu es en train de penser à… Hook ?! S'écria Regina énervée.**

 **_ Comment ne pas y penser ?! Il vient de me… lâcher, tout comme toutes les fichues personnes qui sont entrées dans ma vie ! S'écria Emma, agacée.**

 **_ Hook n'est rien d'autres que le pire imbécile de l'Univers. C'est un égoïste, et il l'a toujours été.**

 **_ Alors pourquoi tu as accepté de venir ici pour le sauver ?!**

 **_ Mais parce que je t'aime pauvre idiote ! S'écria Regina »**

Les yeux d'Emma s'arrondirent de stupéfaction tandis que la reine sursauta et mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche, comme pour ravaler les mots qui étaient malheureusement déjà sortis. Emma recula en inspirant profondément.

 **« Non ! Attends, ce n'est pas, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Se corrigea Regina, le teint blême.**

 **_ Oui mais tu l'as dit. Répondit Emma en chuchotant et en faisant un pas de plus en arrière, effrayée.**

 **_ Oui, mais enfin, tu es mon… amie Emma. Lâcha Regina en secouant la tête.**

 **_ Tu as dit que tu m'aimais… Souffla Emma, le regard dans le vide, comme pour se convaincre elle-même qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.**

 **_ Emma je t'en prie, c'est sorti comme ça, sans que je réfléchisse. Grogna Regina en se pinçant la base du nez tout en observant le sol, à la fois agacée et mal à l'aise.**

 **_ Tu as dit que tu m'aimais… Deux fois… Chuchota de nouveau Emma, le regard perdu.**

 **_ Nous avions convenu de ne plus en parler. Souffla Regina, agacée en commençant à faire les cents pas.**

 **_ Finalement cela expliquerait tellement de choses. Continua Emma comme en conversation avec elle-même.**

 **_ Emma, arrête.**

 **_ Tu m'as poussé vers Hook…**

 **_ Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Se défendit Regina.**

 **_ En réalité, secrètement, tu espérais. Tu voulais que je te choisisse, toi.**

 **_ Tu divagues. Répondit Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.**

 **_ Lorsque Ingrid a lancé son sort et que je t'ai retrouvé en Evil Queen. Tu es devenue folle lorsque j'ai évoqué moi et Hook se pavanant main dans la main… Tu… Tu étais jalouse. Pas jalouse de notre couple, non. Tu étais jalouse de Hook. Depuis tout ce temps.**

 **_ Je ne suis pas. Jalouse. Grogna Regina.**

 **_ Ca expliquerait pourquoi tu le dénigrais sans arrêt, avec ces surnoms rabaissants. Et tu… Tu m'as poussée vers lui car tu n'assume pas.** Réalisa Emma, en observant Regina, les yeux ronds. **Tu n'assumes pas et c'était plus simple pour toi que j'aime Hook.**

 **_ Ca y ai, tu es devenue complétement folle ! S'exclama Regina, les bras en l'air.**

 **_ Tu dis que je suis ton amie mais tu ne m'as jamais réconforté. Tu ne m'as jamais rassurée sur quoique ce soit. Dit Emma d'un regard suspicieux envers la brune.**

 **_ Je suis tout simplement une amie… médiocre. Se défendit Regina en croisant les bras et en haussant la tête.**

 **_ Avec Snow, tu n'as pourtant pas ces réactions. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as peur ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! S'écria Regina. »**

La brune se retourna brutalement et tenta de partir, on ne peut plus énervée.

 **« Non ! Écoute-moi ! S'exclama Emma en se saisissant du bras de la brune.**

 **_ Non, TOI ECOUTE MOI !** S'exclama Regina, en rage en pointant son index vers le torse de la blonde. **Je voulais que tu sois avec Hook car je voulais que tu sois heureuse, je pensais que cet espèce d'imbécile aurait la même prise de conscience que moi sur son potentiel, mais voilà ! Il ne l'a pas eu ! De toute façon, tu veux savoir quel est le problème, tu veux le savoir ?! S'exclama Regina, le regard noir. »**

Regina s'avança vers Emma qui reculait, apeurée.

 **« Tu dis que j'ai été jalouse, envieuse et dans le déni. Mais ton véritable problème, à toi, c'est ton espèce de… complexe, ton trouble du comportement, ta peur de l'abandon obsessionnelle.**

 **_ Je n'ai aucun trouble. Répondit Emma en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **_ Tu as tellement peur d'être abandonnée que tu acceptes tout et n'importe quoi ! Tu t'es jeté dans les bras de Hook à l'instant même où je t'ai rejeté !**

 **_ C'est ridicule. Souffla Emma.**

 **_ A partir du moment où tes parents t'ont abandonné, où Neal t'as abandonné, tu n'as eu de cesse de faire la même chose aux autres sans même t'en rendre compte. Tu as abandonné Henry.**

 **_ C'était pour qu'il ait une meilleure chance ! Se justifia Emma, agacée.**

 **_ Et quand Hook est mort, tu as voulu mourir pour le sauver. Parce que mourir est tout simplement la forme ultime de l'abandon pour toi. En réalité, tu n'as pas peur d'échouer à sauver les autres. Tu as peur d'être abandonné. Tu vis dans le déni, sans arrêt, et tu sais ce qu'il a été ce « Hook » ? Il était ta came ! Tu agis comme une véritable droguée en manque de sa dose pour calmer ses craintes depuis que tu t'es lancé dans cette mission ridicule ! S'exclama Regina, agacée. »**

Regina s'avança une dernière fois vers Emma, menaçante en gardant son index contre sa poitrine.

Elle adopta un ton plus calme, mais également, plus acerbe.

« **Tu dis que j'ai peur, mais tu veux savoir qui as le plus peur ? C'est toi. Oui, c'est toi, Emma Swan. Tu as toujours eu peur, et lorsque je t'ai interrogé là-dessus lorsque nous étions à Camelot, tu ne m'as jamais répondu clairement. Tu as encore une fois, préféré te jeter dans les bras de Guyliner plutôt que d'affronter la vérité en face. Parce que dois-je te rappeler que… »**

Regina ôta son index de la poitrine de la sauveuse. La blonde se retrouva dos au mur, littéralement. Elle sentait la chaleur du corps de Regina contre elle, son souffle et son parfum enivrant.

 **« … Je ne suis pas la seule à t'avoir balancé ces mots.** Finit par lâcher Regina en chuchotant. **Et dis-moi, je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es précipitée sur Hook pour l'embrasser lorsque j'ai accordé un baiser à Robin à Camelot ? Demanda Regina.**

 **_ Je… »**

La blonde resta la bouche ouverte, ne sachant que répondre à la reine qui l'observait, le regard intense.

 **« Et pourquoi tu me dévisageais lorsque j'étais avec Robin ?**

 **_ Je n'ai pas fait ça. Souffla Emma.**

 **_ Et pourquoi tu m'as sauvé, en te saisissant de cette stupide dague ? »**

Emma resta silencieuse, observant ses chaussures, ne sachant si elle devait disparaître ou tout simplement fondre de honte devant la brune.

 **« Tu vois. Il n'y a pas que moi qui suis dans le déni. Claqua Regina, acerbe en s'éloignant de la blonde. »**


	20. Chapitre 20

Merci pour vos retours pour ce chapitre 19 tant attendu, je suis aussi heureuse de vous retrouver ! Et serpentardecoeur, tu… tu as découvert mon secret, je suis démasquée. Mais chut, j'ai décidé de décaler les publications pour ne pas me faire repérer d'avantage.

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

* * *

Emma restait plantée là, bouche bée et perdue dans ses pensées. Les larmes soudainement lui montant aux yeux, la blonde réalisa petit à petit que… Regina avait raison.

Oui, elle avait raison depuis le début.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance jusqu'à maintenant, la jeune femme était terrifiée par l'abandon à un tel point qu'elle se retrouvait ici, coincée dans les limbes, à essayer de sauver quelqu'un qui ne tenait même pas à elle. Hook avait été sa drogue, sa came, un personne rassurante sans pour autant être celle dont elle avait réellement besoin.

Emma releva le regard vers le dos de la brune qui s'éloignait petit à petit d'elle.

Et si, celle dont elle avait réellement besoin se tenait là, devant elle ? Regina n'avait eu de cesse de la sauver, toutes deux s'étaient autant haïs qu'aimées. Ce que Regina ne savait pas, c'était que l'arrivée de Robin avait évincé toutes ses convictions. Emma n'avait jamais osé dire quoique ce soit car elle avait peur… Peur de détruire ce qui semblait être le véritable bonheur de la brune… Pourtant, il semblait à présent clair qu'elle ne suivait que des directives et non ce que son cœur lui dictait. Tout comme elle l'avait fait avec Hook.

 **« Regina ! S'écria la blonde. »**

Emma se mit à courir en direction de la reine, l'appelant à tout rompre. Elle voulait détruire ce cercle vicieux de malheur, qui les empêtrait dans une vie sans bonheur de façon répétée. Elle ne voulait pas que Regina tombe dans les mêmes travers qu'elle.

La reine avait envié, jalousé Hook tout ce temps tout comme Emma avait jalousé Robin… Mais chacune s'était tut. Elles n'avaient rien dit, préférant accorder le meilleur bonheur possible de l'autre.

Mais cela lui sautait à présent aux yeux.

Ce bonheur n'est finalement que de la poudre aux yeux.

Emma courut de plus belle. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la brune. Elle pouvait déjà sentir son parfum rentrer dans ses poumons au fur et à mesure que son souffre s'accélérait.

Allait-elle vraiment le faire ? Allait-elle avouer ce qu'elle se refuse même à voir en face depuis tant d'années ?

Le cœur de la blonde battait à tout rompre et elle ne savait encore quel crédit leur accorder.

 **« Regina ! S'écria une dernière fois la blonde à bout de souffle. »**

La brune s'arrêta et se tourna vers la sauveuse, les sourcils froncés. Emma arriva enfin à sa hauteur, mais du se tenir sur ses cuisses, à bout de souffle. Regina lui faisait à présent face, les bras croisés et la mine contrariée.

« **Quoi ?! Demanda-t-elle d'un air exaspéré.**

 **_ Regina je**

 **_ Emma ! »**

La blonde releva la tête et aperçut sa mère l'interpeller, inquiète, suivit par Charming, Henry et Robin. Intérieurement, la blonde pestait contre le monde entier et lui lança un regard noir.

Lorsque Snow arriva à leur hauteur, son inquiétude grandit davantage.

 **« Emma, Regina, est-ce que tout va bien ?**

 **_ Non. Tu m'as coupée ! S'énerva Emma.**

 **_ Excuse-moi. Dans ce cas, continue. Intima Snow. »**

La blonde resta silencieuse face à sa mère et Regina qui la regardaient avec attention. Le reste du groupe les rejoignit rapidement et se plia au silence ambiant.

Emma se mit à observer sa mère, puis Regina, clopinant d'un pied à un autre tandis que tout le monde restait pendu à ses lèvres.

 **« Non, laisse tomber. Grogna Emma dans sa barbe.**

 **_ Nous devons trouver le moyen de sortir de l'Underworld au plus vite.**

 **_ Nous étions au courant. S'agaça Regina.**

 **_ Non. Plus nous restons là, moins nous aurons de chance de pouvoir refaire le chemin inverse.**

 **_ Retournons au Granny's, il nous faut un plan. Lança Regina. »**

La brune entama la marche tandis qu'Emma resta plantée là, observant Regina s'éloigner avec les plus gros regrets qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvés de sa vie. Elle se pinça les lèvres, frustrée, déçue et dépitée.

 **« Maman ? Demanda Henry.**

 **_ Oui, excuse-moi. »**

La blonde s'avança alors sous le regard suspicieux de son fils. Elle arriva à la hauteur de la brune et l'observa, le cœur serré. Puis, elle orienta son regard vers sa main et fronça les sourcils.

 **« Regina, pourquoi est-ce que tu portes la bague de ma mère au doigt ? Demanda la sauveuse.**

 **_ Oh eh bien… Henry me l'a offerte. D'ailleurs… »**

Regina leva sa main en l'air et observa le bijou, les sourcils froncés.

« **Je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle brillait autant. Dit-elle.**

 **_ Tu as surement mal regardé. Répondit Emma en haussant les épaules.**

 **_ Sans doute… »**

Henry qui était posté derrière elle roula fortement les yeux en signe d'exaspération. Comment ses mères pouvaient-elles être aussi aveugles ?

 **« Maman. S'exclama le jeune homme en rattrapant ses deux mères.**

 **_ Oui ? Répondirent les deux jeunes femmes en même temps en se tournant vers lui.**

 **_ J'ai une idée. Emma, tu pourrais aller plus loin ? Demanda Henry.**

 **_ Tu me chasse ? S'amusa la blonde.**

 **_ S'il te plait. Répondit le garçon en roulant des yeux. »**

Emma leva les yeux en signe de reddition et s'éloigna.

 **« Regarde la bague. Intima Henry. »**

Regina leva de nouveau sa main et aperçut l'éclat vert du bijou s'éteindre subitement.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ? S'exclama la brune en roulant des yeux.**

 **_ Emma ? Appela Henry. »**

La blonde revint, les sourcils froncés tandis que Regina avait le regard rivé sur sa main. La bague s'illumina de nouveau.

 **« Elle est ensorcelée c'est ça ? Demanda Regina en roulant des yeux.**

 **_ Oh oui, elle s'illuminait aussi lorsque j'étais avec Charmant ! S'exclama Snow, enthousiaste. »**

Le groupe entier pénétra dans le Granny's.

 **« Encore ce satané pouvoir des Charming. S'exaspéra Regina. Nous devrions aller nous reposer avant de trouver le plan de sortie de ce monde. »**

Sans attendre plus de réponse, Regina quitta le groupe afin de se diriger vers sa chambre. Emma, toujours contrariée, en fit de même. Henry les observa jusqu'au bout, puis souffla lourdement.

 **« Je n'ai jamais rencontré de personnes aussi aveugles et têtu de ma vie. Souffla lourdement Henry. »**

Charmant s'amusa de la réaction du jeune homme tandis que Robin fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Tous finirent par rejoindre leur chambre afin d'entamer une nuit de plus dans l'Underworld…


	21. Chapitre 21

Une pensée pour toute la Belgique, en espérant que mes lecteurs Belges se portent bien. Plein d'amour.

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

* * *

On toqua rapidement à la porte de chambre de Regina. Celle-ci, à demi allongée dans son lit roula des yeux, s'imaginant déjà Emma entrer et lui présenter 1001 excuses.

 **« Oui ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid et distant. »**

La porte d'ouvrit et se referma sur Robin au grand étonnement de Regina.

 **« Robin ? Demanda la jeune femme, surprise.**

 **_ Il faut qu'on parle. Lui dit-il gravement. »**

La brune haussa les épaules et ramena d'avantage ses jambes vers elle tandis que Robin vint s'asseoir au bord du lit.

 **« Pourquoi as-tu risqué ta vie à ce point ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de True Love ? Demanda gravement Robin. »**

Regina souffla lourdement avant de répondre, agacée.

 **« Emma a risqué sa vie pour moi, tu crois vraiment que je serais restée plantée là, à la laisser pourrir aux côtés d'Hadès sans rien faire ? Demanda Regina.**

 **_ Non… mais**

 **_ Il n'y a pas de mais. Je savais que ça marcherait car Henry est et restera toujours prioritaire dans mon cœur. Stoppa Regina. »**

Robin fronça les sourcils, attristé.

 **« Je croyais que nous… Laissa planer Robin.**

 **_ Robin. Tu as toujours su que Henry passerais avant tout le reste. Coupa de nouveau Regina.**

 **_ Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est possible d'avoir deux True love ? Demanda sérieusement Robin.**

 **_ Je… n'en sais rien. Souffla Regina en baissant le regard et en lissant les draps qui entouraient ses jambes.**

 **_ Pourtant nous sommes-**

 **_ Nous étions Robin. Nous étions. Corrigea Regina. »**

Robin se pinça alors les lèvres et fronça les yeux, contrarié.

 **« Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Demanda-t-il.**

 **_ Je te demande pardon ? Demanda Regina, les sourcils haussé, à la fois surprise et indignée. »**

C'est alors que le grincement de la porte les sortit de leur conversation. Emma apparut dans l'embrasure, observant Regina puis Robin, à la fois surprise et attristée.

 **« Oh. Désolé je ne voulais pas…**

 **_ Ce n'est rien Miss Swan. Robin s'apprêtait à partir.**

 **_ Mais- Entama le jeune homme.**

 **_ J'ai dit que tu t'apprêtais à partir. Répéta Regina d'une voix grave, fusillant du regard l'homme des bois. »**

Le jeune homme se pinça les lèvres et se leva tandis que Regina évitait son regard inquisiteur.

 **« Cette conversation n'est pas terminée. Lui chuchota-t-il. »**

Robin partit en ignorant Emma, une moue colérique plaqué sur le visage. Il ferma la porte vivement, faisant presque sursauter la sauveuse tandis que Regina était restée là, les bras croisé, observant le mur à sa droite, agacée.

 **« Excuse-moi, je repasserais plus tard. Tenta la sauveuse en tournant le dos à Regina, la main sur la poignée.**

 **_ Ne soyez pas stupide Miss Swan. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Regina. »**

Emma se tourna et fit face à Regina. Figée, elle ne savait par où commencer, elle ne savait que dire ni que faire.

A vrai dire, elle était entrée dans la chambre de la reine par pure pulsion, sans penser au reste. Le fait qu'elle ait été confrontée à Robin accentua sa panique face à la situation.

Et à présent, Regina était à demi allongée, devant elle, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas.

 **« Je… Je…. Bégaya la sauveuse. »**

La blonde s'empêtrait dans ses propres pensées. Emma semblait confuse et perdue tandis que Regina fronçait les sourcils.

La blonde souffla lourdement en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **« Laisse tomber. Souffla-t-elle avant de vouloir rebrousser chemin de nouveau.**

 **_ Emma. Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Regina, arborant un ton plus doux. »**

La blonde se pinça les lèvres. Elle s'avança et vint s'asseoir à côté de Regina rapidement. Elle posa ses mains sur ses cuisses en fixant le mur en face d'elle, nerveuse.

 **« Tu as raison, voilà. Lâcha-t-elle.**

 **_ Comment cela ? Demanda Regina en se redressant à l'aide de ses bras, mettant étrangement en avant sa poitrine qu'Emma s'efforçait plus que tout à ignorer.**

 **_ Tu avais raison… sur toute la ligne. J'avais… J'avais terriblement peur de l'abandon. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de perdre une personne de plus, terrifiée d'être sous l'emprise d'une sorte de… malédiction étrange qui entraînerait la mort de tous mes proches. C'est… »**

Emma triturait ses doigts tandis que Regina l'observait d'un regard compatissant et malheureux.

 **« C'est stupide je sais… Souffla la blonde.**

 **_ Non, ce n'est pas stupide. Rassura Regina en posant sa main sur le bras d'Emma. »**

Emma redressa son regard attristé vers la brune, le cœur battant.

 **« Ce n'est pas stupide. Répéta Regina d'une voix calme, rassurante et douce.**

 **_ Si j'ai saisis cette dague pour te sauver, c'est que… »**

Emma fixa alors Regina du regard, suppliante. Regina l'intimait silencieusement de se dévoiler, chacune sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne jugerait pas l'autre.

 **« J'avais peur de te perdre.** Lâcha Emma. **J'avais peur de ne plus jamais revoir… la Regina que je connais. Et… ça m'était inconcevable. »**

Regina laissa échapper un faible rictus, touchée mais ne sachant que répondre aux paroles d'Emma.

Le silence lui laissant place libre, Emma décida de vider son sac, enfin.

 **« Tu sais, c'est idiot mais…** Se mit à ricaner faussement Emma. **Quand j'ai embrassé Hook à Neverland pour la première fois, je l'ai fait parce que… j'étais perdue, que j'avais peur de ne plus être capable d'aimer. »**

Regina fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et s'apprêtait à demander plus de détails, mais Emma poursuivit son récit sans que la brune n'ait à intervenir.

 **« D'ailleurs ce baiser était horrible.** Ria Emma. **Hook puait le rhum et sa barbe me brulait la peau comme le côté vert d'une éponge. »**

Regina sourit, amusée et attendrie. Elle se souvient alors de toutes les émotions l'ayant traversé à ce moment précis et ressenti de nouveau ce mal être profond, cette impression d'avoir été utilisée. Elle s'efforça alors de ne pas s'attarder sur ces sentiments négatifs et d'écouter davantage Emma.

 **« J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de te blesser, terrifiée par la situation, par Henry. Et j'avais peur… Souffla Emma.**

 **_ Peur de quoi ? Demanda presque en chuchotant Regina, hésitante.**

 **_ Peur… Hésita Emma. »**

Regina observa Emma avec toute l'attention de l'univers, à la fois pendue à ses lèvres, mais également apeurée par ce qui pourrait en sortir.

 **« Peur d'avoir pensé ce que j'ai dit. Répondit-elle finalement. »**

Regina baissa le regard. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle ne savait que répondre aux révélations d'Emma. A vrai dire… Ce serait comme se mentir à elle-même que de se dire qu'elle n'a pas attendu ce moment. En réalité, elle avait presque cessé de l'espérer. A présent, elle n'osait y croire. A vrai dire, elle était probablement aussi perdue qu'Emma en ces instants.

 **« Ensuite, tu m'as dit d'oublier. Alors j'ai essayé. Je te jure que j'ai essayé, de toutes mes forces mais ça n'est jamais sorti de ma tête. Et… et quand Robin est arrivé, je dois dire que… j'ai totalement abandonné l'idée de te dire tout ça. Il était censé être ta fin heureuse, c'était écrit ! Se justifia Emma, se mettant en colère contre elle-même.**

 **_ Robin n'est plus ma fin heureuse depuis qu'Henry est venu au monde. Robin a changé depuis le temps où Tinkerbel a utilisé sa poussière de fée sur moi. Répondit Regina, lucide.**

 **_ Il m'a rendu folle de… Folle de rage quand il t'a abandonné. Comment un True Love peut-il faire ça ? Comment a-t-il pu te faire ça alors que tu lui as tout donné ? Demanda Emma, en colère.**

 **_ Je… Laissa Regina, en suspens, la bouche légèrement ouverte de surprise.**

 **_ Je lui en veux tellement de t'avoir fait du mal. Lâcha Emma en prenant son visage dans ses mains. »**

Regina afficha une mine désolée et attristée, réalisant tout ce que la sauveuse avait dû retenir de dire depuis tout ce temps.

 **« Je lui en veux autant que je m'en veux de t'avoir menti en te disant que tout cela ne signifiait rien. Lâcha Emma en réorientant son regard vers Regina. »**

Regina baissa son regard. Puis, elle le redressa vers Emma. Toutes deux étaient proches, plus encore qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été.

 **« Je suis… désolée. Chuchota Regina. »**

* * *

 _ **Je sais, vous avez encore envie de me tuer. Moi et mes fin sadiques... Vous me connaissez à force non ?**_

 _ **J'aurais juste une question. Je ne sais absolument pas sur le rated M plait à tout le monde. C'est tout de même spécial et j'avoue que c'est un rated que je n'ai aimé qu'avec le ship SwanQueen. Cela reste avant tout personnel, mais je ne sais pas vraiment si cela vous semble indispensable, superflu, si vous aimez ça ou non... Alors, je vous le demande et vous pouvez me répondre avec sincérité dans les reviews : Préferez-vous que le chapitre suivant soit un Rated M ou que je zappe cette partie ?**_

 _ **Merci d'avance pour vos réponses, je m'adapterais en fonction :)**_


	22. Chapitre 22

Bon. En fait… ma question dans le chapitre précédant était stupide MDR ! Je vais m'essayer donc dans un tout autre genre. J'ai déjà écrit du rated M, mais plus… passionnel, sans vraiment de « détails » ou très peu. Là, je m'essais à un nouvel exercice, et… Bon, bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. J'essaie en tout cas de me baser sur les propres ressentis que nous avons (plus ou moins) tous pu avoir lors d'une « première fois ». C'était dur à écrire, mais assez plaisant et intéressant ! Ainsi, à l'unanimité, roulement de tambour…

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

* * *

Emma se rapprocha plus encore de la reine jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

 **« Désolé… pour quoi ? Chuchota la blonde.**

 **_ Pour tout. Lui répondit à la fois timidement et sincèrement la reine. »**

Emma se rapprocha plus encore de la reine. Chacune sentait le souffle chaud de l'autre se mêler au sien en une danse sensuelle. Elles fermèrent les yeux au même moment jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches s'effleurent.

Puis, enfin, elles rentrèrent en contact l'une avec l'autre avec une douceur extrême. Leur baiser était chaud, simple, et pourtant, avide.

Regina inspira profondément, passant timidement sa main sur la nuque de la blonde. C'est alors qu'Emma entrouvrit ses lèvres, quémandant l'autorisation subtile et indirecte d'approfondir leur baiser qui ne restait que trop chaste.

Lorsque Regina y répondit, une explosion sensorielle sembla s'opérer en chacune d'elle. Au contact plus profond l'une de l'autre, leurs sens ne répondaient plus à l'appel.

Emma gémit et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux ébène de la reine avec passion. Regina s'accrocha tant bien que mal au cou de la blonde jusqu'à doucement l'entraîner à s'allonger sur elle. Puis, chacune se détacha doucement des lèvres de l'autre pour reprendre son souffle.

Emma ouvrit doucement les yeux et les posa sur la reine. Elle la regardait comme jamais personne n'avait jamais regardé la brune. Regina se redressa doucement sur ses coudes et chacune fut hypnotisée par l'autre.

Emma observait Regina avec admiration, respect, mais aussi appréhension… Comme si elle était le dernier joyau au monde, une chose si précieuse qu'elle n'osait la toucher d'avantage. Le cœur de la brune s'accéléra. Le regard d'Emma lui semblait alors être une douce caresse, touchant son âme entière.

Elle se rappela avec nostalgie le regard que Daniel posait sur elle. Ce genre de regard qui transpirait un amour pur, sincère et nouveau. Un amour qu'on ne trouve et ne connaît qu'une seule fois dans toute une vie.

 **« Est-ce que… Articula Emma en déglutissant. »**

Regina s'approcha de nouveau de la blonde. Ses sens étaient tellement hors de contrôle que ses oreilles bourdonnaient, des bouffées de chaleurs l'envahissaient et sa respiration lui semblait être anarchique.

Elle observa Emma, avec elle aussi, une envie grandissante mêlée à une peur fulgurante.

 **« Est-ce que tu crois que ce que nous faisons est… mal ? Chuchota Emma avec crainte.**

 **_ Eh bien… »**

Le regard de Regina pétillait. Chacune dans un état de transe des plus agréables, elles ne voulaient qu'une chose : se donner à l'autre sans réfléchir, encore et encore.

 **« Je pense… Je pense que nous ne sommes pas obligées de le dire à qui que ce soit. Chuchota Regina en haussant doucement les épaules. »**

Emma s'approcha de nouveau avec douceur de Regina et ferma les yeux. Elle respira profondément, comme pour s'imprégner du moment, d'elles, de ces sensations qu'elle voulait graver à tout jamais dans sa mémoire. Regina en fit de même.

 **« Et puis si… quelque chose peut être aussi… agréable pour toi que ça l'est pour moi, ça ne peut pas être si mauvais… Non ? Demanda la brune en levant le regard vers Emma. »**

Les yeux de la blonde restaient indubitablement clos. Regina n'osait alors pas s'avouer qu'elle avait terriblement peur… Peur que la blonde s'en aille, peur de ne plus jamais revivre ce genre de moment qu'elle estimait comme unique et précieux.

 **« Regina ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ Oui ? Répondit la brune, inquiète**

 **_ Je… Embrasse-moi. »**

Regina ne put contrôler son sourire avant d'emprisonner la bouche d'Emma dans un baiser passionné. Il n'y avait là plus rien de chaste ni de timide, juste une adulation sans limite.

Emma ne put se retenir de gémir une seconde fois avant de se poster à califourchon sur le corps de la brune frissonnante. Elle se détacha une nouvelle fois d'elle en se pinçant les lèvres et ôta lentement son débardeur, laissant le soin à la brune d'admirer ses courbes tout comme ses stigmates. Des marques d'une ancienne grossesse, des marques de toute une vie de combat qu'elle s'efforçait habituellement à cacher. Regina passa alors ses doigts sur chacune des cicatrices d'Emma, sans question, sans jugement. Emma passa ses lèvres dans le cou de la brune.

Lentement, Regina déboutonna un à un chaque bouton de sa chemise en soie. Elles se regardaient avec fascination, comme si cette fois était la première, la première entre elles, la première de toute une vie. Le cœur de Regina battait si fort que ses mains étaient moites, chose qu'elle tentait de cacher à tout prix.

Emma posa son front contre celui de la brune en fermant les yeux.

 **« J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Chuchota-t-elle. »**

Regina s'empara alors brusquement des lèvres de la sauveuse, ne trouvant d'autres actes ni paroles supplémentaires pour la rassurer à un moment où elle-même doutait de ses propres capacités.

Regina fit basculer Emma sur le dos et se posta à son tour sur elle, passant ses lèvres chaudes sur son cou. Emma soupira d'aise en s'accrochant d'une main à la chevelure de la brune. Elle fit enfin glisser la chemise de la brune le long de ses épaules pour la faire retomber sur le lit. Lentement, Regina descendit sa bouche vers la poitrine de la sauveuse. Cette dernière se cambrait déjà de plaisir. Puis, elle remonta vers son cou en mordillant son oreille tandis que la blonde grognait de frustration.

 **« Ne fais pas de bruit. Chuchota Regina.**

 **_ Tu te crois si forte que ça ? Demanda Emma avec amusement.**

 **_ Il me semble que tu connais mes capacités. Taquina la brune en souriant et en déboutonnant le jean de la sauveuse. »**

Emma ricana tandis que Regina passait ses lèvres plus rapidement sur l'ensemble de son corps jusqu'à descendre vers un des derniers remparts de son intimité. L'amusement de la blonde se transforma en une vague de désir profonde. Regina se pinça les lèvres avant d'embrasser l'intimité de la blonde en restant au-dessus de son sous vêtement.

La sauveuse de pinça fortement les lèvres. Elle s'accrocha aux draps. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle sentit son intimité se chauffer brusquement.

Sa bouche était sèche et elle ne savait si elle parviendrait à retenir les échos de son plaisir en elle.

Lorsque Regina ôta le dernier obstacle à l'accès de son plaisir et qu'elle y déposa brusquement ses lèvres, Emma se cambra et dut retenir sa respiration pour ne pas gémir fortement de plaisir. La brune entama alors une série de jeu de langue accentué de baisers prononcés, alternant la cadence et le mouvement. Emma tentait de retenir les ondulations de son bassin qui n'étaient rythmées que par son propre plaisir qu'elle tentait de contenir…

En vain. La blonde se saisit de l'oreiller près d'elle et retint entre la literie les échos de son plaisir qui ne faisait que monter, encore et encore. Elle passa brusquement sa main dans la chevelure de la brune, lui intimant subtilement d'accélérer sa délivrance tandis que sa respiration s'accéléraient encore et encore. Elle répétait son prénom, le son étant étouffé contre l'oreiller. Cette supplication ne faisait que galvaniser le plaisir que la brune ressentait déjà. Soudain, tous les muscles entiers de la blonde se raidirent, son souffle se coupa et elle retient un cri de jouissance dans le tissu dont elle bénissait l'existence. Il lui avait été impossible de retenir l'expression de son plaisir, de ce genre de plaisir qu'elle ne ressentait et n'avait jamais ressenti qu'avec Regina.

Le plaisir de consuma, peu à peu en quelques spasmes qu'Emma ne parvenait à réfréner. La brune embrasa alors le corps en sueur d'Emma de baisers. Elle embrassait son ventre, puis la naissance de sa poitrine jusqu'à remonter vers son cou et sa mâchoire.

Sans lui laisser le temps de s'adonner à plus de tendresse, la blonde retourna la situation. Elle se retrouva rapidement sur Regina et, sans ménagement, elle s'introduit en elle. La brune laissa passer un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir intense avant que la blonde ne pose sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire et ne commence à lui imposer une cadence intense. La brune se laissa dominer, électrisée par cette nouvelle sensation qu'elle ne connaissait pas : celle de se sentir possédée par l'autre. Tandis que la paume de la main d'Emma frottait le centre de son plaisir en même temps que ses doigts effectuaient de rapides vas et viens, la brune se surprise à s'accrocher elle aussi aux draps et à jouir, rapidement, de façon fulgurante. Elle remercia intérieurement Emma d'avoir eu le réflexe de maintenir sa main contre sa bouche, empêchant l'expression forte de son plaisir ultime de s'échapper de sa bouche.

Son orgasme dura plus que de raison. C'était le plus long et le plus intense qu'elle n'avait surement jamais connu de sa vie. Leurs respirations à elle deux étaient devenue incroyablement rapide. Doucement, Emma se retira de la brune. Front contre front, elle détacha lentement sa main de la bouche de Regina qui reprenait sa respiration.

En sueurs, exténuée, encore secouée de l'intensité de leurs ébats, elles restaient juste ainsi, silencieuses, l'une contre l'autre. Regina passa une partie de son bras autour du cou de la blonde et elles s'accrochèrent ainsi l'une à l'autre, comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Leurs fronts ne s'étant pas détachés l'un de l'autre, leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Emma déglutit.

 **« Je… Je… Bégaya-t-elle, ne trouvant plus ses mots. »**

Silencieusement, la brune ferma les yeux et acquiesça subtilement de la tête. Emma se laissa tombée aux côtés de Regina. La brune regarda Emma s'allonger à ses côtés, puis fixa le plafond tandis qu'elle soufflait lourdement, surprise à la fois par l'ébat et son intensité inattendue. Leurs mains étaient posées à plat, proches l'une de l'autre. Emma tendit son auriculaire vers la main de Regina. Celle-ci sourit intérieurement avant de poser timidement sa main sur celle de la blonde et de fermer les yeux.

* * *

Oui… oui, vous pouvez le dire… dans le genre on peut dire que... Je ne me suis pas foutue de votre gueule !


	23. Chapitre 23

Milles fois MERCI pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont énormément touché ! Les unes me faisaient rougir pendant que d'autres m'ont fait rire, vous êtes merveilleux ! Pleins de coeuuuuurs sur vous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

Emma leva doucement les yeux et la première vision qu'elle eut fut plus qu'angélique. Une chevelure brune retombant en cascade sur un corps dénudé d'où elle ne pouvait admirer que le dos. Le drap cachait le bas du corps de la reine.

Emma ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément le parfum de Regina qui semblait lui coller à la peau. Sa respiration semblait apaisée, régulière, signe qu'elle dormait encore.

Avec précaution, la blonde effleurant doucement ses doigts sur chacune des lignes composant le dos nu de Regina. Elle se pinça les lèvres tout en se rapprochant subtilement d'elle.

Elle s'aperçut que la brune frissonnait.

Soudain, un bruit la sortie de sa contemplation. Elle se redressa brusquement, alertée par la voix de sa mère et de son père discutant dans le couloir.

Soudain prise de panique, elle se leva. La chaleur des draps contrasta avec l'extérieur froid et la fit frissonner mais elle n'y porta pas plus d'attention. Elle assembla ses affaires et se précipita contre le mur donnant sur la porte de la chambre, la respiration haletante.

Elle orienta alors son regard vers le lit. Regina s'était redressée et l'observait d'une moue amusée. Emma lui renvoya un regard noir.

 **« Tais-toi. Mima-t-elle de la bouche. »**

Regina leva les mains en l'air, comme pour s'innocenter.

Les voix des Charming semblèrent s'éloigner petit à petit vers la salle à manger. Emma leva le regard vers le plafond, rassemblant tout son courage pour décider du moment où elle pourrait sortir en toute sécurité.

Regina claqua des doigts pour attirer l'attention d'Emma.

 **« Habille-toi. Mima-t-elle à son tour sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. »**

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit d'enfiler rapidement son jean, manquant de trébucher au passage. Elle arracha un rire étouffé de la part de la brune à laquelle elle tira la langue. Puis, elle entrouvrit très délicatement la porte.

Regardant à gauche puis à droite, elle se lança rapidement dans le couloir en fermant la porte le plus silencieusement possible.

 **« Emma ! S'exclama Charming. »**

La blonde ferma les yeux, apeurée de savoir s'il avait vu quelque chose ou non. Elle se retourna en grimaçant tandis que son père lui tomba dans les bras. Elle se raidit mais souffla tout de même de soulagement, constatant qu'il n'avait pas vu de quelle pièce elle venait de sortir.

 **« Tu es déjà réveillé ? Nous t'attendons dans la salle de restaurant.**

 **_ Je te suis. Répondit la blonde en se raclant la gorge. »**

Emma suivit son père et offrit un sourire de façade à sa mère, n'ayant pas pu prendre le temps d'analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer entre elle et Regina. Rapidement, Henry fit son apparition. Robin le suivait, une mine contrariée sur le visage.

Lorsque Regina arriva dans la salle, Emma orienta au même moment son regard vers le sien. Le temps sembla se figer. Regina se stoppa tandis qu'Emma ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa bouche légèrement entrouverte.

La réalité semblait les frapper de plein fouet là où auparavant, elles ne semblaient vivre que dans leur bulle. Emma secoua sa tête et s'efforça d'orienter son regard vers le sol, gênée. Regina avança timidement vers la table et prit place à côté de la blonde silencieusement. Elle lissa sa jupe nerveusement en se raclant la gorge.

 **« Bon. A présent, nous devons trouver un moyen de rentrer. Lança Snow. »**

Les conversations allaient bon train, mais Emma n'entendait plus rien. Elle n'était hypnotisée que par la reine, qui occupait ses pensées encore et encore. Elle posa sa main près de celle de Regina, aussi proche qu'elle avait pu l'être la nuit dernière.

La brune était absorbée par sa conversation avec Snow. Pourtant, imperceptiblement, elle effleura les doigts d'Emma de son auriculaire.

La blonde crut défaillir et dut contrôler à tout prix le flot d'émotions s'emparant d'elle.

 **« M'man, ça va ? S'inquiéta Henry. »**

Regina ôta immédiatement sa main, au grand damne de la blonde qui souffla, gênée.

 **« Oui, ça va, je t'assure. J'ai juste…. Répondit la blonde. »**

Le groupe entier l'observa. Emma put déceler une once de malice dans le regard de Regina qu'elle tenta d'ignorer.

 **« Je vais respirer un peu. Lâcha la blonde en sortant de table, puis du faux Granny's.**

 **_ Maman, est-ce que tu peux…**

 **_ J'y vais. S'exclama Regina, répondant à la perche tendue par son fils. »**

Regina sortit à son tour de table. Elle arriva dehors et vit Emma en train de faire les cents pas, en retrait.

Regina s'avança vers elle, soucieuse.

 **« Emma ? Demanda la brune. »**

Emma sursauta et leva le regard vers Regina. Instantanément, elle ressentie de nouveau une bouffée de chaleur et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler.

 **« Oui ? Demanda la blonde, hésitante.**

 **_ Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda la brune, les sourcils froncés.**

 **_ Non ça ne va pas. Ça ne va pas du tout même ! S'exclama nerveusement Emma.**

 **_ Oh. Grimaça Regina. »**

La brune croisa ses bras dans son dos et observa le sol, la mine contrariée tandis qu'Emma faisait toujours les cents pas.

 **« Je suis désolée. Nous… Nous pouvons tout oublier. Si tu le veux. »**

Emma se stoppa soudainement et fit face à Regina. La brune entoura cette fois son corps de ses bras comme pour se protéger. Elle avait le regard dans le vide et arbora un visage résigné.

La blonde s'avança rapidement, aussi proche d'elle qu'elle le put.

 **« Tu ne comprends donc rien. Ricana-t-elle faussement.**

 **_ Comm- »**

Sans lui laisser le loisir de finir sa phrase, Emma se saisit du col de la brune et l'embrassa passionnément. Les sens en folie, elle se sentit défaillir lorsque Regina répondit à son baiser avec tout autant de ferveur. Puis, chacune se détacha de l'autre avec énormément de difficulté. Emma garda ses mains accrochée à la brune avec dépendance.

 **« La prochaine fois qu'il te matte de nouveau les seins, je le tue. Chuchota Emma.**

 **_ Qui ça ? Charming ? Demanda Regina.**

 **_ QUOI ? S'exclama soudainement Emma en lâchant la brune. »**

Regina éclata de rire en croisant les bras et en se détachant peu à peu de la sauveuse.

 **« Tu es vraiment… tu es… Menaça Emma.**

 **_ Diabolique ? Répondit Regina d'un air espiègle. »**

Emma esquissa un sourire amusé.

 **« Retournons à l'intérieur. Et tâche de paraître naturelle. Ordonna Regina.**

 **_ Parce que tu crois que c'est facile ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était. Mais tu ne veux tout de même pas que tout le monde sache n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Regina. »**

Emma se mit à fixer la brune. Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle voulait à vrai dire… En réalité, en y réfléchissant… elle avait eu envie d'embrasser la brune sans retenue dès qu'elle l'avait vu, sans penser à où elle était ni aux personnes présentes. Pourtant, elle gardait cette envie au fond d'elle, réalisant que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment.

 **« Non. Bien sûr que non. Ricana faussement Emma en devançant Regina.**

 **_ Attend. Retient la brune en se saisissant de la main d'Emma. »**

La blonde se tourna vers Regina, les sourcils froncés. Regina passa son pouce sur ces lèvres. Une fois encore, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et le temps se figea. La respiration de Regina se coupa, mais elle tenta de faire abstraction.

 **« Tu… Tu avais une trace de mon rouge à lèvre. Se justifia Regina. »**

Regina lâcha la main d'Emma. Mais celle-ci se saisit de son bras et s'avança plus que de raison vers la brune dont les lèvres semblaient devenir étrangement hypnotisantes.

 **« Emma. Mit en garde Regina.**

 **_ Et si nous retournions dans cette maudite chambre ? Suggéra Emma. »**

Regina ria, amusée.

 **« Ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire mais nous devons sortir d'ici. S'exclama Regina avant de rebrousser chemin. »**

Emma releva le regard et fit les yeux ronds à la reine qui était déjà de dos, se dirigeant vers le Granny's.

 **« Quoi ? Attend, comment ça, ça ne serait pas pour te déplaire ? S'exclama la blonde en trottinant jusqu'à Regina qui souriait de malice. »**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**

* * *

Après réunion, le groupe parti à la recherche d'un nouveau bateau afin de sortir de l'Underworld. Chacun se divisa en plusieurs groupes. Henry était avec Charmant, Robin avec Regina tandis qu'Emma se retrouvait en compagnie de Snow.

Emma traînait des pieds dans l'endroit le plus propice à trouver ce genre de bateau : le port. Elle n'était pas véritablement investie. Elle ne faisait que penser à Regina, mais surtout : à Robin qui se trouvait en ce moment même en sa compagnie, c'est-à-dire loin de sa surveillance.

Emma connaissait le voleur. Elle connaissait en particulier ses yeux et ses mains baladeuses qu'elle ne voulait plus voir en contact avec la reine.

Emma se mit tout à coup à s'imaginer Robin tenant la main de Regina, lui caressant la joue ou lui effleurant simplement le dos. Elle l'imagina planté en face d'elle, une horde d'excuses plein la tête, arborant un regard de chien battu vacillant parfois vers la naissance de la poitrine de la brune. Une vague de colère s'empara d'Emma.

 **« Tout va bien ? Demanda Snow.**

 **_ Très bien. Siffla Emma, amère. »**

Emma souffla doucement, tentant de ne pas penser à Robin et à ce qu'il pourrait éventuellement faire. Elle connaissait Regina. Elle savait que c'était une femme loin d'être naïve.

C'est ainsi que, peu à peu, la blonde se détendit.

 **« Je suis désolée pour Hook. Chuchota Snow.**

 **_ Pas moi. »**

Snow se tourna vers Emma en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

 **« Je préfère que ça se finisse ainsi plutôt que d'apprendre trop tard qu'en réalité, je sortais avec un minable. Répondit simplement Emma.**

 **_ Oh… Oui… Bien sûr… Mais ça reste difficile je pense.**

 **_ Tu connais Louis-Philippe de Ségur ? Demanda subitement la blonde. »**

Mary-Margareth nia de la tête.

 **« Le sage ne s'afflige pas de ce qui est perdu, mais se réjouit de ce qui est sauvé. Cita la blonde.**

 **_ C'est juste… Mais… Tu n'as pas réussi à le sauver… Mit en évidence Snow.**

 **_ Sa perte m'a permis de sauver quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. Et crois-moi… Elle en valait la peine. Répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules. »**

Snow fronça les sourcils, le regard dans le vague, cherchant une signification aux paroles de sa fille. Puis, elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin, les yeux ronds. Emma se tourna vers sa mère en penchant la tête.

 **« Regina. Souffla Snow.**

 **_ Quoi, Regina ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ « Elle en valait la peine ». C'est de Regina que tu parles… Je me trompe ? Demanda la brune avec appréhension.**

 **_ … Oui. Répondit simplement Emma. »**

La blonde continua son chemin sans se préoccuper de savoir si sa mère la suivait. Mais elle le fit, la rattrapant en trottinant.

 **« Mais… Laissa en suspens Snow.**

 **_ Regina… Elle a trouvé la bonté. Elle partage le même cœur que mon fils. Regina a le pouvoir d'aimer de nouveau... Répondit simplement Emma. »**

Snow se pinça les lèvres, timide.

 **« … Et je pense que cela fait un moment qu'elle le peut. Chuchota Emma pour elle-même.**

 **_ Mmmh. Répondit Snow en réfléchissant ardemment. »**

Emma se tourna rapidement vers sa mère.

 **« Tu sais ce qui est le plus amusant dans tout ça ?**

 **_ Quoi donc ? Demanda Snow, les sourcils froncés.**

 **_ Tu t'es trompé depuis le début avec elle.** Ricana Emma. **Toi qui disais qu'elle était incapable de m'apporter quoique ce soit de « fort », elle a sacrifié son propre cœur pour me sauver. Répondit Emma. »**

Snow resta interdite, ne sachant que répondre à sa fille qui n'avait que trop raison.

 **« C'est vrai… Et je m'en excuse. Mais j'avais de bonnes raisons pour penser cela à l'époque.**

 **_ Non.**

 **_ Comment ça « non » ? Demanda vivement Snow.**

 **_ Non tu n'avais pas de bonnes raisons de penser cela.**

 **_ Regina arrachait le cœur des enfants perdus et les utilisait. Mit en évidence Snow.**

 **_ Pour Henry. Car elle l'aimait. Cela même était la preuve qu'elle pouvait encore aimer.**

 **_ Elle a empoisonné Henry je te rappelle.**

 **_ Elle ne l'a pas « empoisonné », cette potion m'était destinée à la base !**

 **_ Justement. Tu l'excuse ? Demanda Snow sincèrement.**

 **_ Il serait temps de tirer un trait sur le passé tu ne crois pas ? Il serait temps d'arrêter… d'arrêter cette guerre entre nos deux familles.** S'agaça Emma. **Peu importe qui elle a été, maintenant, elle est bonne. Regina a su avancer, réellement. Ce n'est pas du flan, ce n'est pas illusoire comme ça a pu l'être avec Hook. Hook est devenu bon à cause de moi. Si je n'étais pas là, il serait resté mauvais. Regina elle, elle est devenue bonne car elle le voulait. Elle a… Elle a sacrifié plus pour moi que n'importe qui n'a jamais sacrifié. Elle a sacrifié son propre bonheur avec Henry, elle a sacrifié son cœur et plus encore : elle m'a offert une chance d'oublier la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, l'abandon de mon fils. Même si ça n'a duré qu'un an, même si ça n'était pas vrai, pendant un an, j'ai été heureuse. Grâce à elle. Elle n'était pas obligée de m'offrir des souvenirs lorsque la malédiction a été levée. Mais elle l'a fait… Dans l'unique but de me rendre heureuse, dans l'unique but d'ôter toute cette… culpabilité qui me rongeait. Qu'est-ce que Hook m'a offert exactement hormis une affection physique et des mots qui ne valaient rien ? Non. Regina m'a donné plus que ce que tu ne le crois. Elle m'a offert… l'espoir. »**

Snow observait sa fille et ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes. Emma fronça les sourcils face à l'émotion émanant de sa mère.

 **« Quoi ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ Tu l'aimes… Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Snow. »**

Emma resta silencieuse. Elle recommença sa marche lentement.

 **« Oui… Oui maman. J'aime Regina. Je l'aime pour ce qu'elle est, je l'aime pour ce qu'elle est devenue, pour ce qu'elle m'a apporté. Elle… Elle m'a donné bien trop pour que je refuse davantage mes sentiments. Avoua Emma à demi-mot, la gorge nouée. »**

Snow se pinça les lèvres et observa le sol. Elle acquiesça doucement de la tête, comprenant peu à peu les paroles et l'opinion de sa fille… A la grande surprise de la blonde qui s'attendait à une crise d'hystérie. Snow acceptait son amour pour la reine, et elle ne mettait rien en doute. Elle n'avait pas parlé de Robin, ni dénigré Regina malgré leur passé respectif. Le cœur d'Emma se gonfla alors encore plus.

Le bonheur. C'était peut-être ça, finalement ?


	25. Chapitre 25

Chapitre 25

* * *

Leurs recherches n'aboutissant pas, Snow et Emma se retrouvèrent au pied de l'horloge. Au même moment, Regina arriva en compagnie de Robin, le dévisageant méchamment du regard. Puis, leurs yeux rentrèrent en contact l'une avec l'autre.

Emma ne put empêcher son cœur de bondir. Son regard pétilla tandis que Regina eut un sourire en coin, aussi discret que possible.

Chacune arriva l'une devant l'autre, en silence, s'observant en souriant, oubliant presque le monde autour d'elle. Snow les observait, intriguée tandis qu'elle ne se lâchait pas des yeux.

 **« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda subitement Snow. »**

Regina détourna le regard vers Snow, réalisant subitement la réalité dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver contenance devant le regard désapprobateur de Robin.

 **« Oh. Non. Et vous ? Demanda Regina en se raclant la gorge et en évitant la blonde du regard.**

 **_ Rien non plus. Rejoignons Charming et Henry, ils auront peut-être du nouveau. »**

Le groupe se mit en chemin. Robin resta à part tandis qu'Emma et Regina se rejoignirent.

 **« Un problème ? Chuchota Emma en désignant Robin du regard.**

 **_ Non, mais en tout cas, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne regardera plus jamais ma poitrine ! Répondit fièrement Regina.**

 **_ Vraiment ? Demanda la blonde, le regard pétillant. »**

Regina haussa les épaules. Elle se pinça les lèvres en souriant. Emma se dit alors qu'elle retournerait le monde entier pour avoir la possibilité d'embrasser la brune en ce moment même.

 **« Et moi, est-ce que j'aurais le droit ? Demanda Emma, espiègle, en chuchotant le plus bas possible. »**

Regina fronça les yeux dans le vide, imitant une moue réfléchie presque caricaturale.

 **« Peut-être bien que oui... Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, malicieuse. »**

Emma sourit plus largement, à la fois amusée et hypnotisée par Regina.

 **« … Enfin ce n'est pas comme si tu gênais habituellement. Rectifia la brune.**

 **_ Je n'ai jamais fait ça. S'offusqua Emma.**

 **_ Mais bien sûr. Répondit sarcastiquement Regina. »**

Emma roula des yeux, agacée. Regina sourit, se retenant à tout prix de lui dire à quel point elle pouvait l'aimer en ce moment même. Elle avança en continuant à sourire à Emma, ne regardant pas devant elle. Elle percuta alors Snow qui s'était subitement stoppée dans sa marche.

 **« Oh pardon. »**

Snow se tourna vers Regina, les yeux ronds.

 **« Quoi ? Demanda Regina, presque sèchement.**

 **_ Rien… Tu t'es excusée… Constata Snow. »**

Mary Margareth observa la reine puis la sauveuse, les scrutant avec curiosité.

Regina passa nerveusement ses mains sur son pantalon comme pour le dépoussiérer.

 **« Oui et bien, nous ne sommes pas des animaux, on peut vivre cordialement non ? Marmonna Regina. »**

Snow haussa un sourcil, de plus en plus surprise tandis qu'Emma eut un petit sourire en coin amusé à l'attention de la reine.

 **« Il faut… Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose. Dit Snow en hésitant. »**

Emma et Regina froncèrent les sourcils en observant la jeune femme.

 **« Mamans ? S'exclama au loin la voix d'Henry. »**

Les deux jeunes femmes orientèrent alors leur regard vers Henry qui se précipitait vers elles, le sourire aux lèvres. Charming s'approcha de Snow et l'entoura de son bras protecteur… Seulement, la jeune femme continuait à sembler soucieuse, ce qui n'échappait pas à la sauveuse.

 **« On a une piste ! S'exclama le jeune homme, enthousiaste.**

 **_ C'est super Henry… Mais attends.** **Ma mère voulait nous dire quelque chose d'important. Acheva Emma en réorientant son regard vers la concernée. »**

Le groupe entier observa alors Snow qui semblait mal à l'aise.

 **« Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir en parler maintenant. Hésita Snow.**

 **_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Regina en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **_ Je, je… Bégaya Snow. »**

Emma et Regina observaient de plus en plus intensément Snow, la brune commençant à s'agacer face au manque de courage de la jeune femme.

Elle fit un mouvement du poignet insistant, lui intimant d'en dire plus.

 **« Si nous en sommes là, c'est de ma faute. Lâcha Snow.**

 **_ Comment ça ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ Et bien… »**

Snow observa durement sa fille et se concentra uniquement sur elle, tentant d'occulter les autres.

 **« Si tu as… si tu es sorti avec Hook, c'est de ma faute. Lâcha Snow.**

 **_ Quoi ? Mais non voyons. Rassura Emma en posant sa main sur le bras de Snow.**

 **_ Non, tu ne comprends pas Emma. Lâcha Snow en se détachant vivement de sa fille. »**

L'attitude de la jeune femme intrigua tout le monde.

 **« Je… Je vous ai surprise… »**

Snow observa Emma et Regina à tour de rôle.

 **« …Toute les deux. Acheva-t-elle. »**

La reine se figea, faisant les yeux ronds en palissant clairement à vue d'œil tandis qu'Emma rougit, ouvrant la bouche pour la refermer ensuite régulièrement.

 **« Qu-quoi ? Demanda Regina en bégayant, non sure de bien comprendre ce que la jeune femme venait d'avouer.**

 **_ A Neverland. Lorsque je suis venue discuter avec vous deux ce soir-là. Je vous avais vu… en réalité. Lâcha Snow. »**

Henry fit les yeux ronds à son tour en se raidissant, comprenant tout à coup de quoi sa grand-mère voulait parler tandis que Charming et Robin froncèrent les sourcils d'incompréhension et qu'Emma et Regina ne rêvait que de se cacher.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à Neverland ? Demanda Charming.**

 **_ Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est donc passé ? Demanda Robin. »**

Regina orienta son regard vers Robin, voulant parler puis se ravisant. Emma elle, niait de la tête en observant son père, tentant de lui intimer silencieusement de ne rien demander de plus.

 **« J'ai… J'ai paniqué ! S'exclama vivement Snow en levant les bras au ciel. »**

Regina et Emma observaient Snow en se pinçant les lèvres de gêne et de honte. Regina observa le sol, les mains dans les poches de son manteau noir tandis qu'Emma sembla soudainement fascinée par le ciel.

 **« Arrêtez de faire comme si tout était normal ! S'exclama Snow, excédée.**

 **_ Que veut-tu qu'on te dise ?! S'exclama Emma.**

 **_ Je suis désolée d'accord ? Je suis désolée ! J'ai agis bêtement, je pensais, je pensais… »**

Snow regarda alors Regina qui leva le regard vers elle, hésitante.

 **« Je pensais que tu lui ferais du mal, je pensais que Hook lui conviendrait mieux, je pensais… Alors j'ai voulu la convaincre. J'ai voulu la pousser en douceur loin de… toi. Et puis, quand j'ai vu la bague s'illuminer lorsque tu parlais à Emma, lorsqu'elle m'a parlé de toi, j'ai compris.**

 **_ MAMAN ! S'exclama Emma, gênée et agacée par sa mère.**

 **_ Comment ça quand Emma t'as parlé de moi ? Demanda Regina en fronçant les sourcils. »**

Snow ouvrit puis ferma la bouche, réalisant qu'elle en avait peut-être trop dit. Regina se tourna vivement vers Emma, les poings sur les hanches.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ? Demanda Regina d'un ton accusateur.**

 **_ Mais je n'ai rien fais ! Se désolidarisa Emma.**

 **_ Je le vois quand tu me mens, tu le sais ?! Demanda Regina en sifflant.**

 **_ Je… Il fallait que je le dise à quelqu'un Regina, je te jure, ça me bouffait de l'intérieur ! Mais à peine 10 minutes plus tard… Ma mère ne peut vraiment pas retenir sa langue ! S'exclama Emma en fusillant Snow du regard qui elle, regardait le sol.**

 **_ Mon Dieu, mais tu ne connais donc pas ta mère ?! S'exclama Regina, les bras s'agitant dans les airs, excédée.**

 **_ Je te signale que j'ai gardé pour moi ce que j'ai vu ce soir-là, je n'ai rien dis à personne ! S'exclama Snow.**

 **_ Et ça aurait dû rester ainsi. S'agaça Regina en maugréant dans sa barbe.**

 **_ Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?! Demanda Charming. »**

D'un geste commun, les jeunes femmes regardèrent Charming… Puis Robin…

 **« Il se pourrait… Enfin… Peut-être que… Bégaya Emma. »**

Emma observait chaque membre du groupe chacun leur tour. Charming regardait sa fille avec toute l'attention de l'univers, pendu à ses lèvres. Snow elle, observait le sol, évitant avec soin le regard inquisiteur de sa fille. Henry se pinçait les lèvres, à la fois curieux et résigné, comme s'il savait… Et Robin fronçait le regard, attendant comme redoutant les mots s'apprêtant à dépasser la barrière des lèvres de la sauveuse.

Puis, Emma finit par observer Regina. La brune semblait inquiète.

Son regard pétillait… Mais malgré tout, elle niait de la tête, intimant à Emma de se taire, apeurée. Lorsque la blonde jeta un regard furtif vers la bague de Snow au doigt de Regina, elle la vit scintiller d'une douce lueur. Elle trouva alors le courage de se lancer, malgré les protestations silencieuses de la reine.

Elle finit par réorienter son regard vers son père, reprenant une assurance qu'elle n'avait que trop enfouie au fond d'elle depuis longtemps.

 **« J'aime Regina. »**


	26. Chapitre 26

Bon. La fiction est bientôt terminée ! Encore un chapitre dégoulinant de guimauve, mais qui m'a été clairement inspirée par la scène entre Regina et son père pour le 100éme épisode de OUAT. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos retours, je les lis toujours avec énormément de plaisir.

* * *

Chapitre 26

* * *

Henry se tapa la main contre le front tandis que Charming avait la bouche ouverte en une moue ébahie.

Regina se tourna vivement vers Emma, les yeux exorbitées tandis que la blonde se pinçait les lèvres.

 **« Tu tu quoi ? Bégaya Regina. »**

Emma se tourna alors timidement vers Regina en se pinçant les lèvres… Puis détourna le regard, presque honteusement vers le sol.

 **« Tu l'aimes, tu veux dire… Comme une amie. Rectifia Charming.**

 **_ Non… Laissa planer Emma en chuchotant presque. »**

La bouche de Charming s'ouvrit d'autant plus. Puis, il se tourna vivement vers sa femme qui semblait terriblement gênée.

 **« Et toi tu le savais ?! »**

Snow ne répondit pas. Robin attrapa vivement Regina par le bras et la retourna vers lui.

 **« C'est une blague c'est ça ?! S'exclama Robin. »**

Regina resta elle aussi, totalement silencieuse, observant Robin. L'éclat dans ses yeux indiquait au jeune homme que tout cela n'avait rien d'une blague.

 **« Et toi ? Demanda Robin.**

 **_ Je… »**

Regina se retrouva alors face à Robin et Emma, côte à côte. Elle les observa chacun leur tour, la bouche légèrement ouverte, mise au pied du mur d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait jamais suspectée.

Robin l'observait, le regard brillant. Robin… Cet homme l'ayant abandonné, cet homme ne l'ayant jamais choisi, cet homme ayant fait un enfant à sa propre sœur, cet homme qui n'avait eu de cesse de protéger Zelena là où Regina avait le plus besoin de son soutien.

Puis il y avait Emma. Elle observait le sol tandis que Regina posa un regard doux sur elle. Emma… Celle qui l'avait toujours sauvé, celle qui avait toujours cru en elle, la personne ayant le magnifique pouvoir de la connaître mieux que quiconque. Emma, la mère de son fils, sa famille.

 **« Je… Je suis désolée Robin. Répondit Regina en posant un regard brillant de tristesse et de compassion envers le voleur.**

 **_ Non non... Non. Nia-t-il en secouant la tête. »**

Regina se pinça les lèvres. Elle observa le sol, des larmes menaçants de parcourir son visage. Elle ne voulait plus blesser personne et pourtant… Oui, pourtant, elle sentait déjà le cœur de Robin se briser peu à peu entre ses propres mains et elle due se pincer les lèvres presque à sang pour retenir ses larmes de couler.

Emma l'observa, compatissante et effleura subitement sa main avec la sienne, en guise de soutien.

Regina orienta son regard vers elle, tentant de trouver un semblant de soutien dans le regard de la sauveuse qui pétillait.

 **« Je… Il faut que j'aille réfléchir ! S'exclama Robin en rebroussant chemin.**

 **_ Robin… »**

Regina voulu suivre le voleur mais Emma la retiens doucement du bras.

 **« Laisse-lui du temps. Chuchota-t-elle.**

 **_ Ce… »**

Regina réorienta son regard vers Emma et ne put, cette fois, retenir le flot d'émotions l'envahissant. Une larme, puis deux, puis dix dévalèrent le visage à présent dévasté de la brune. N'écoutant plus leur environnement, Emma prit brutalement Regina dans ses bras, le cœur battant et partageant sa tristesse avec tellement de ferveur qu'elle aussi, retenait d'innombrables sanglots de sortir de sa gorge.

 **« Ce n'était pas censée se passer comme ça Emma, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. S'exclama la reine, encore sous l'emprise de l'étreinte de la sauveuse et continuant à pleurer sans retenu.**

 **_ Ne t'en veut pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Rassura Emma en caressant doucement la chevelure brune de la reine.**

 **_ Et je… Je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça ! S'exclama la brune, à la fois triste et en colère. »**

Emma se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et observa la reine en gardant une prise sur ses épaules.

 **« Je ne voulais rien dire du tout même. Compléta la brune désespérément.**

 **_ Regina. Nous n'y pouvons rien d'accord ? »**

Emma chercha du regard Regina qui semblait toujours la fuir. Leurs yeux finirent par s'accrocher désespérément.

 **« Et puis quoi… Oui, je t'aime, et alors ? Est-ce que c'est si grave après tout ?! S'exclama légèrement la blonde en haussant les épaules et en souriant.**

 **_ Je suis d'accord avec Emma. S'exclama Charming. »**

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers Charming, choquées, ainsi qu'Henry et Snow. Le prince se mit à les observer, la bouche entrouverte de surprise d'avoir eu l'audace de dire ce qu'il pensait à haute voix. Puis, il reprit contenance et tenta de paraître plus confiant.

 **« Aimer est notre moteur depuis des années, je ne blâmerais jamais Emma de ressentir de l'amour pour quelqu'un. S'exclama-t-il.**

 **_ Les fins heureuses ne sont pas toujours là où on s'y attend le plus. Chuchota Snow. »**

Regina se figea et fonça ses yeux encore rouges vers le couple.

 **« Mais… Mais je suis… l'Evil Queen enfin. Je… vous ai fait du mal. »**

Snow et Charming observèrent Regina, leur accordant à travers un simple regard, tout leur pardon. Puis, Regina orienta son regard vers la sauveuse qui arborait un sourire en coin, fière de l'attitude de ses parents qui ne dérogeaient pas à leur nature bienveillante.

 **« Je t'ai fait du mal. Je ne mérite rien. S'exclama Regina en se détachant soudainement d'Emma.**

 **_ Tu n'es plus l'Evil Queen. Tu es Regina… Juste Regina. S'exclama Emma en se rapprochant de la brune et en prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes.**

 **_ Mais Emma, est-ce que tu te rends compte de tout le mal que j'ai pu vous faire… A tous… Dit-elle en regardant les Charming ainsi que son fils. »**

Emma renforça sa prise sur les mains de la brune.

 **« Je ne te mérite pas. Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **_ Cela fait des années que tu te bas. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de te pardonner et de t'accorder le bonheur ? »**

Des larmes déversèrent de nouveau les joues de Regina sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler.

 **« Je suis désolée…. Je suis tellement désolée. S'exclama-t-elle en sanglotant. »**

La blonde enlaça alors la reine. Puis, elle déposa lentement un baiser tendre et chaleureux sur sa tempe. Une vague de magie s'échappa alors de ses lèvres, se répandant sur l'ensemble de l'Underworld comme une trainée de poudre puissante.


	27. Chapitre 27

Ouf, dernier chapitre. Comme vous allez peut-être le remarquer… j'ai vraiment eu du mal à finir cette fiction. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment la finir pour tout vous dire, et j'accumule maintenant tellement de fatigue. J'ai encore des TAS d'idées de fiction en tête, mais le corps ne suit plus. Vous me reverrez alors, je vous le promets. Pas maintenant, c'est sûr, mais je reviendrais avec bonheur !

Je suis désolé si cette fin vous paraît trop cucu, trop guimauve. C'est un parti pris. Ayant déjà accordé une fin triste, comme drôle, j'ai voulu changer.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu et je suis heureuse d'avoir encore une fois, partagé un jolie moment d'écriture et de rêve avec vous.

VIVA LA SWANQUEEN !

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

* * *

L'ensemble du groupe se figea, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait réellement de se passer.

 **« Le bateau ! S'exclama soudainement Henry. »**

Sans réfléchir, tous se mirent à suivre Henry qui venait de prendre la course vers un vaste lac qu'il avait découvert en compagnie de son grand-père quelques heures auparavant.

A côté d'une berge se tenait à présent un bateau, ressemblant étrangement au bateau emprunté pour entrer dans l'Underworld, à la différence près que celui-ci était blanc et or.

Henry se tourna alors vers ses deux mères, heureux.

 **« C'est vous. C'est vous deux qui l'avait fait apparaître ! »**

Emma ouvrit et ferma la bouche d'incompréhension tandis que Regina fronçait les sourcils.

 **« Il faut aller chercher Robin et rentrer à Storybrooke. Je m'en charge ! S'exclama le jeune homme. »**

Henry se détacha alors du groupe et partit à toute allure sans laisser l'occasion à qui que ce soit de protester. Emma et Regina se mirent à s'éviter, tant du regard que d'un quelconque contact, gênées.

Les Charming ne regardaient que leur pieds, mal à l'aise.

 **« … Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Chuchota Snow en soupirant.**

 **_ Ce n'était pas ce que tu crois Snow. Contesta immédiatement Regina, gênée.**

 **_ Oh je t'en prie. Je sais reconnaître un True Love Kiss quand j'en vois un. »**

Regina inspira et expira longuement en croisant les bras et en observant ses chaussures. Emma se permit de lui lancer un regard du coin de l'œil. Etait-ce vrai, venaient-elles vraiment de partager un baiser d'amour véritable ?

 **« Comment… Comment c'est… Chercha à comprendre Emma sous le silence quasi religieux de Regina.**

 **_ Ta mère et moi n'avons pas brisé la première malédiction de Regina lorsque nous nous sommes embrassé. S'exclama Charming, brisant le silence. »**

Emma fronça les sourcils.

 **« Mary Margareth n'est pas mon True Love, mais Snow l'est. De la même manière que l'Evil Queen n'est pas ton… true love, mais que Regina… Répondit Charmant avec énormément de difficultés.**

 **_ Tout ça me donne mal à la tête. Souffla Emma en se massant les tempes.**

 **_ Moi aussi. Je vais souffler. S'exclama Regina en s'éloignant rapidement du groupe. »**

Regina partit rapidement un peu plus loin, s'engouffrant dans la forêt tout en restant à proximité du lac. Elle vint prendre place sur le sol en soufflant lourdement.

Rapidement, elle fut rattrapée par Emma qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

 **« Décidément, tu ne lâche jamais l'affaire. S'exaspéra la brune**

 **_ Certaines choses ne changent pas. S'exclama Emma en souriant, espiègle. »**

Regina soupira fortement en observant les arbres devant elle.

 **« Toutes ses années perdues à faire n'importe quoi.** Souffla la reine. **Et dire que je… me suis fait tout ce mal avec Robin pour une simple question de tatouage.**

 **_ Tu n'y pouvais rien, Tink t'avais dit qu'il était ton True Love Regina.**

 **_ Emma. Robin puait la forêt. Répondit Regina pour démontrer sa propre bêtise, en la regardant d'une mine tout à fait sérieuse. »**

Emma éclata de rire sous le regard noir de Regina.

 **« Arrête de rire veut-tu, je te rappelle que tu t'es amouraché d'un homme avec un Crochet. Lança la reine.**

 **_ Oh c'est très bas ce que tu viens de dire là. Lança Emma en fusillant Regina du regard.**

 **_ … C'était idiot. Souffla Regina après un silence.**

 **_ De me dire ça ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ Non. Ça, c'était la vérité. »**

Emma roula des yeux d'exaspération. Regina ne changerait donc jamais.

 **« Non, c'était idiot de m'évertuer à rester avec Robin.**

 **_ Regina, arrête. Ordonna Emma.**

 **_ Je t'aimais déjà tu sais. Quand j'ai rencontré Robin. Je t'aimais… Mais je n'osais rien te dire. Répondit Regina en lançant un regard triste et désolé à Emma. »**

Le regard de la blonde s'illumina. Avec un sourire surpris et heureux, elle s'approcha de Regina, voulant emprisonner ses lèvres coute que coute… Mais elle fut interrompue par la voix enthousiaste d'Henry.

 **« Bon, vous venez ! S'exclama le jeune homme, heureux. »**

Emma se stoppa alors dans sa lancée et grogna de frustration. La reine envoya un sourire moqueur à Emma. La blonde se leva, aidant Regina à en faire de même.

 **« Une prochaine fois Miss Swan. Lui chuchota-t-elle moqueuse en tournant les talons.**

 **_ Non. Répondit Emma, agacée.**

 **_ Quoi ? Demanda la brune, interloquée en se retournant. »**

Emma se saisit de la main de Regina, la ramenant vers elle brusquement afin de lui offrir un baiser passionné. Regina sursauta de surprise, figée… puis elle se détendit en empoignant doucement le col de la blonde. Peu à peu, le baiser fut moins avide et Emma finit par détacher délicatement ses lèvres de celles de Regina.

 **« Pardon. Souffla-t-elle, son visage encore à quelques millimètres de celui de la brune. »**

Regina se pinça les lèvres, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver la sauveuse adorable. Son regard illuminée, elle eut toutes les peines du monde à quitter la chaleur d'Emma et de rebrousser chemin.

Son corps ne semblait réclamer qu'elle, sa présence lui remplissait le cœur d'une joie qu'elle n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors. C'est ainsi que les deux femmes arrivèrent au bateau, retenant à tout prix leur sourire de venir tâcher la tristesse de Robin.

En silence, le groupe vint s'asseoir dans le bateau. Regina et Emma prirent place l'une à côté de l'autre. La brune se contracta en voyant Robin s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Sans faire quoique ce soit, le bateau fit, seul, un mouvement. Il se mit en route, les emmenant loin de l'Underworld.

 **« Est-ce que tu es heureuse ? Chuchota discrètement Robin à l'attention de Regina qui s'était détendu et qui se retenait à tout prix d'établir un contact physique avec Emma. »**

Regina se tourna alors vers Robin. Son regard passa de la tristesse à la joie. Elle voulait être désolée… Mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

Elle avait d'ores et déjà retenu l'ensemble de ses sentiments bien trop longtemps.

 **« Je l'aimes Robin. Répondit Regina discrètement. »**

Snow eut un sourire en coin, ayant entendu leur conversation. Robin acquiesça de la tête, comprenant déjà que son couple était perdu. A vrai dire, cela faisait à présent longtemps qu'il était déjà perdu. Robin lança alors un léger sourire à Regina. Il ne voulait pas entacher le bonheur de Regina, s'estimant déjà coupable de tellement de ses maux.

Le nuage de fumée de profila devant eux tandis qu'Emma se raidit d'angoisse.

 **« … Et maintenant ? Se risqua à demander Emma à la brune en grimaçant. »**

Regina accorda un sourire rassurant à la blonde. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, lui communiquant tous les sentiments positifs qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Regina tout comme Emma ne pouvaient que savoir qu'elles étaient fortes, bien assez pour tout surmonter.

Jusqu'où pouvait aller Regina pour Emma ? Elle en avait à présent la réponse.

Regina renforça sa prise sur la main de la sauveuse et entremêla discrètement ses doigts aux siens.

 **« J'ai été jusqu'en Enfers pour toi. On peut survivre à n'importe quoi après ça. »**

Emma lança un sourire franc à Regina.

 _« Nous ne sommes pas des sœurs. Nous sommes des âmes-sœurs. Finit par réaliser mentalement Emma tout comme Regina en observant l'horizon. »_

 **« Je t'aime Regina. Lâcha Emma sans s'en rendre compte, le regard rivé sur celui de la brune. »**

Regina sourit, comme elle n'avait jamais souri. Elle serra la main de la sauveuse de toutes ses forces et regarda de nouveau l'horizon.

 **« Moi aussi. Chuchota-t-elle, à un volume si bas que seule la sauveuse put l'entendre. »**

Emma sourit à son tour. Cette fois, ce n'est plus avec la boule au ventre mais avec confiance et bonheur que les deux jeunes femmes traversèrent le portail. Auparavant signe de mauvais augures, celui-ci ne représentait à présent que la promesse de lendemain meilleur, de bonheur et d'une vie de famille. Celle dont elles avaient toujours rêvé.

C'est ainsi que les sourires de tous s'illuminèrent à la vue de la berge de Storybrooke. Robin aperçut Roland jouer sur le sol et se tourner vers lui avec un sourire soulagé et heureux tandis qu'Emma et Regina finirent par s'observer, réalisant alors que rien ne les séparerait plus jamais.

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
